FLUTTERCORD EG Destrucción y Caos, A Equestria girls fanfic
by eltioRob95
Summary: Un año después de la batalla contra los elementos del caos, todo es paz y armonia en canterlot High, hasta que un nuevo alumno problematico es transferido, la directora Celestia le encarga a Discord vigilarlo, para colmo el chico caótico tiene un problema mucho más serio , hacer que el padre de fluttershy lo acepte para poder casarse con ella.
1. Un sábado genial

Capitulo 1

Un sabado genial

Ha pasado un año desde que hubo accion en Canterlot high, desde la batalla contra los elementos del caos.

Desde entonces, los estudiantes han estado muy unidos socialmente, ya no eran mas grupos o bandos estereotipados como en la epoca de Sunset shimmer.

De hecho, todo lo que ha ocurrido en esa escuela los ha fortalecido aun mas, la batalla en el baile de otoño, La batalla de bandas, La llegada de Discord,Los juegos de la amistad y los eventos ocurridos en el campamento everfree.

En uno de los pasillos del instituto, podemos ver a un muchacho, mayor de edad pero con la apariencia de un joven,piel gris, cabello gris oscuro, ojos amarillos con iris rojo.

Su nombre era discord, quien ahora era el conserje de la escuela, ya que el conserje anterior, Gio se habia jubilado un par de meses antes.

-solo una pizca mas-

decia el chico caotico, estaba limpiando con el trapo una pequeña mancha, estaba pasando muy fuerte el trapo hasta que finalmente la limpio.

-Perfecto!- decia discord lleno de alegria

debido a que por fin logro terminar de limpiar todo el pasillo, para poder ir junto a su querida fluttershy.

Era sabado y fluttershy lo habia invitado a pasear por el centro comercial con sus amigas.

Cerro la puerta principal de la escuela con llave, despues se dispuso a ir al parque donde las mane 6 lo estaban esperando.

-Ya estoy aqui fluttershy!- dijo discord

-Hola discord!- saludo fluttershy

-que hay discord!- saludaron las mane 6

con ellas estaban Sunset shimmer y una nueva integrante del grupo de chicas

Discord y fluttershy se dieron otro saludo, pero esta vez era un suave y cariñoso beso

Discord habia visto que estaban todas las chicas del celebre grupo, Estaban Twilight, pinkie pie, rarity, Applejack, Sunset shimmer y una chica a la que nunca habia visto, su piel era rosado claro, cabello purpura con rayas de color verde agua.

-Quien eres tu?- dijo Discord

-oh disculpa, mi nombre es Starlight glimmer- dijo la chica.

-Discord, un placer conocerte-

-El placer es mio- dijo Starlight amablemente.

-Veras- continuo twilight

-Ella era estudiante del crystal prep igual que yo, eramos muy competitivas, pero luego ella cambio, y ahora somos buenas amigas.

-emm si eso- dijo Starlight sonriendo nerviosamente, ya que Twilight resumio toda la historia opacando los detalles de que starlight siempre saboteaba Twilight en el pasado.

-eso explica por que llevas el uniforme del crystal prep- Dijo discord

-espera twilight ,que no se supone que eras de otro mundo o me perdi de algo?-

-no discord- dijo sunset shimmer metiendose en la conversacion de repente.

-Ella es la Twilight de nuestro mundo, La que tu conociste era la princesa Twilight , ella ahora esta en Equestria cumpliendo sus deberes como princesa de la amistad, esta mas ocupada que nunca ahora que tiene su primera alumna.

-Wow eso suena super increible- dijo Starlight asombrada

-Tu crees en eso asi sin mas? pregunto Discord a la nueva integrante

-Un mundo alterno magico es algo descabellado no lo crees?-

-de hecho para mi, la magia es una ciencia aun no descubierta- respondio Starlight.

-Exactamente- dijo Twilight recordando su terrible experiencia en los juegos de la amistad cuando se transformo en Midnight sparkle

-Dijiste que "Eras" de la escuela crystal no?- siguio interrogando discord

-por que llevas el uniforme aun?-

-Oh cierto, sobre eso- dijo Starlight - me mude a la Canterlot high hace una semana-

-Como es que no te vi!?- dijo el chico caotico sorprendido

-Discord- dijo fluttershy

-estuviste limpieando toda la escuela, apenas tuviste tiempo de verme a mi-

-Ah si, en ese tiempo si que estuve muy muy pero MUY ocupado- decia Discord

-pero vale la pena, siempre y cuando te pueda ver al final del dia, mi hermosisima Fluttershy

-Ay discord- Decia la chica de piel amarilla con los ojos cerrados sonrojandose y recibiendo el beso de su amada pareja.

-Awww- dijeron todas las chicas al unisono

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de cosas cursis tenemos que ir a elegirle ropa a Starlight- dijo Rainbow

-si- continuo Rarity - Tenemos que cambiarle ese ordenado y simple uniforme, aunque ahora nos llevemos bien con Sour sweet y los demas estudiantes de la preparatoria crystal, todavia aborrezco ese poco expresivo uniforme.

-Bueno! andando chicas! que ya quiero ver los dulces y las jugueterias, me comprare un monociclo!- dijo Pinkie pie entusiasmada y energica como siempre.

-Para que Pinkie quiere un...?-

-Solo es Pinkie pie- le respondio fluttershy a Discord

-Okey-

Segundos despues, la feliz pareja se fueron tomados de la mano, siguiendo al grupo de amigas dirigiendose al centro comercial de Canterlot.

mientras caminaban, discord y fluttershy se miraban sonriendo el uno al otro, agarrados de las manos, sin imaginar "La tormenta" que se avecina.

Continuara...

HOLA AMIGOS, AQUI "ELTIOROB95" BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC , ES MI VERSION DE LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE CONIKIBLASU-FAN "FLUTTERCORD EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS" QUISE AGREGAR A STARLIGHT GLIMMER YA QUE ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, Y MAS ADELANTE ESCRIBIRE SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE SU VERSION HUMANA Y SU RIVALIDAD CON SCI-TWI EN LA PREPARATORIA CRYSTAL, PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR LAS DOS HISTORIAS DE CONIKIBLASU-FAN PRIMERO (FLUTTERCORD EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS Y FLUTTERCORD EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2 ROCK Y CAOS.)

SOBRE "LA TORMENTA QUE SE AVECINA" ME REFIERO QUE SE HABRA UN ENEMIGO MUCHO MAS TERRIBLE PARA CANTERLOT HIGH , PARA TODO EL MUNDO HUMANO, PRINCIPALMENTE PARA LA PAREJA FLUTTERCORD. HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS.


	2. La historia inesperada

SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAN, QUE CONIKIBLASU-FAN, CREADOR DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL

ESTA DEACUERDO CON QUE YO HAGA LA TERCERA PARTE. (O MI VERSION DE ELLA)

capitulo 2

La historia inesperada.

Discord, Fluttershy, twilight y las demas llegaban al centro comercial de Canterlot, Rarity en menos de un segundo fue a ver las tiendas de ropa, junto con Fluttershy, Twilight, Starlight y Sunset shimmer.

Pinkie pie fue a ver la jugueteria, Applejack fue a acompañarla para evitar que rompa algun juguete y la ehen del local otra vez.

Discord detestaba eso de las tiendas de ropa, pero decidio soportarlo por su novia asi que se quedo parado y sujetando el monton de ropa que ponia Rarity.

Rainbow dash se fue a una Libreria para ver si ya habia salido el ultimo libro de la temeraria aventurera Daring doo.

Discord seguia parado ahi, aburrido y todavia sosteniendo la montaña de ropa de las chicas, de Rarity en su mayoria.

Decidio mirar el panorama del local a lo lejos y alrededor, vio un monton de chicas mirando todo tipo de ropas y prendas, peleandose por agarrar algunas de las blusas que estaban en liquidacion como si fueran niños peleando por una bolsa de pan.

Hizo esa comparacion gracias a su experiencia viviendo en las calles, se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo a Fluttershy y Twilight que hacian probar nuevos atuendos a Starlight frente al espejo, junto con rarity claro.

Despues el chico caotico noto algo. Sunset shimmer no estaba con ellas.

\- Y donde esta la chica "cabello tocino?- se dijo para si mismo.

-Atras tuyo-

-AAAAHHHHH!- grito Discord de sorpresa tirando toda la ropa que sostenia al suelo.

-crei que solo Pinkie pie hacia eso- decia el chico de piel gris mientras recogia la ropa de Rarity antes que ella lo viera.

-Jeje perdon por eso- dijo Sunset

-si, emm sunset- pregunto Discord -no deberias emm... estar comprando o probando atuendos con ellas?

-Eh? no, no soy de preocuparme mucho por esas cosas, ademas soy de las que piensan que es mejor el interior que el exterior-

-Y que es lo que si te preocupa?-

-Proteger este mundo- dijo Sunset con toda seguridad -protegerlo de la poderosa y peligrosa magia de mi mundo incluyendote-

\- Sunset por mi no te tienes que preocupar- dijo discord - he estado tomando clases de relajacion y control de la ira a lo bruce banner-

-Si, Fluttershy me lo dijo, esta es la mision que yo misma me impuse, eso y pasar tiempo con mis amigas para mi para aprender y enseñar muchas cosas de la amistad y sus valores- dijo sunset orgullosa de lo mucho que ha mejorado como persona y como "ser humano".

-es eso lo que le dije a la princesa celestia cuando me ofrecio quedarme con ella, cuando volvi a Equestria a hacer las pases- termino de decir.

\- Ah esa Celestia, seguro es igual de troleadora que la de nuestro no?- dijo Discord dandole unos codazos suaves a Sunset.

-DISCORD!- grito Sunset - Ya para con eso de Trolestia!-

sin embargo ella no pudo evitar mostrar una risita, asi que tapo su boca con la mano.

-Perdon, perdon sunny- Dijo discord casi riendose- no lo pude evitar-

\- Como sea- dijo sunset

-ellas son las mejores amigas que una pon..chica puede tener, me dieron la oportunidad de redimirme cuando nadie mas lo hizo, haria lo que fuera con tal de protegerlas-

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente- dijo discord asintiendo - me fui de Canterlot una vez con tal de no hacerles daño, pero creo que esa vez solo empeore las cosas-

dijo con cierto pesar recordando lo que paso con Sonata dusk, Las Dazzlings y los demas exiliados de la escuela Canterlot.

Sunset realmente sentia un poco de lastima por Discord, a el la culpa le parecia muchisimo mas pesada que para ella, a pesar de haber recuperado a su querida fluttershy, asi que ella decidio animarlo.

-Vamos discord eso no fue del todo tu culpa, fue culpa de Adagio manipulando a todos , solo por sus egoistas deseos de venganza y poder-

\- Supongo que tienes razon- dijo discord recuperando su animo - pero tuviese que irme para mantener a fluttershy a salvo, lo haria-

A partir de ese momento, Sunset shimmer empezo a tenerle respeto a Discord, sin duda el habia cambiado mucho desde que comenzo a hacer amistad con Fluttershy para luego llegar al noviazgo con ella, sin duda estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella y sus amigas, completamente lo mismo que sunset haria.

\- Oye Discord- dijo Sunset - quieres ir a la tienda de musica, a ver las guitarras?-

\- Me encantaria sunny, en serio estaria genial- respondio Discord

\- pero no puedo salir, tengo las prendas y ropas que Rarity todavia ni pago, lo recuerdas?-

-Okey nos vemos al rato-

Discord se quedo mirando, al ver justo en ese momento, como las chicas se estaban divirtiendo, pudo ver como a Fluttershy le parecia algo gracioso el atuendo loco que se estaba probando Rarity, sonrio un poco al ver lo afortunado de tener a alguien que lo ame y buenas amistades, luego de tanto tiempo de soledad.

Despues de horas de diversion y aburricion en el centro comercial, finalmente mientras cada una se fue a su casa, Discord decidio acompañar a fluttershy hasta su casa, mientras caminaban estuvieron mucho tiempo conversando.

\- Gracias enserio, por acompañarnos Discord no te quejaste, ni te cansaste, ni siquiera rodaste los ojos cuando escuchabas a Rarity hablar de su chico ideal- decia Fluttershy.

\- que observadora eres mi fluttershy,no fue nada, lo que sea por ti, ademas me diverti mucho- decia Discord.

\- Bien me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido- decia Fluttershy ,pero luego su expresion alegre de repente cambio a una pensativa casi deprimida

-Discord?-

-Si "Flutter?-

-Estuve pensando-

.Si?-

-dejando de lado esas semanas que estuvimos separados

-si

-tal ves...

-si

-Tu y yo

-si?

-Deberiamos dar el gran paso- concluyo Fluttershy

-que bien Fluttershy esto es genial! pense que nunca lo dirias-

-e-estas deacuerdo?- pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida

-Por supuesto que si! como no voy a estarlo?- dijo abrazando a su chica de pelo rosa.

\- Ya tengo pensado en cual motel sera-

-Espera que?!- Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.

\- Solo espera unos dias, tengo que comprar los Preservativos-

Fluttershy en un segundo se puso roja como tomate al ver que Discord habia entendido mal.

0_0

0-0

-DISCORD, NO ME REFERIA A ESO!- Grito fluttershy todavia ruborizada.

\- Estaba hablando de que conozcas a mi padre en una cena!-

-Ah, ooohh eso- dijo Discord tocandose el cuello por atras, sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente

-Jejeje-

Fluttershy levanto la ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera, tu padre?!- dijo Discord alarmado - Fluttershy no habias dicho que tu padre era sobreprotector y odiaba que estuvieses de novia? no creo que quiera conocerme, es mas , querra colgarme apenas me vea.

-Oh no exageres discord- decia fluttershy - El no haria eso, creo- desvio la mirada.

Ese "creo" fue mas que sufieciente para hacer que Discord se preocupara un poco.

La pareja no se habia dado cuenta que ya habian llegado a su destino.

\- Bien Fluttershy, si es lo que quieres, conocere a tu padre, vamos- dijo discord ignorando su miedo asi

-No no no no- lo detuvo su novia - no puedes ver a mi padre vestido asi, y a esta hora de la noche , tiene que ser en una cena, usando un traje, verte presentable, mi papa se fija mucho en esos detalles sabes?-

-Fluttershy- respondio Discord

-eso es algo que Rarity diria, que tiene de malo mi apariencia?- dijo algo ofendido el chico gris.

-No tiene nada de malo tu apariencia Discord es solo que...- fluttershy suspiro antes de continuar

\- Creo que ya es hora de que te lo cuente-

-contarme que?- pregunto discord con gran signo de interrogacion.

-Veras- comenzo Fluttershy a contar su historia, una que no se la conto ni a sus mejores amigas.

"Mi madre era una mujer muy cariñosa y amable, siempre que yo tenia miedo de ir a dormir sola en mi habitacion, ella me cantaba canciones de cuna, para que yo puediera dormir, mi padre la amaba mucho, el era muy feliz con ella, hasta que..."

Fluttershy empezo a sollozar

"Una noche...

Entraron un par de ladrones , uno de ellos era muy agresivo, no se muy bien que paso esa noche pero uno de ellos le hicieron algo a mi padre, cayo al piso debil sin poder moverse, lo unico que hizo el ladron fue tocarlo."

Su expresion cambio de una de trizteza a una de terror.

"Despues ese mismo ladron, tenia una sonrisa siniestra y me m-miro, iba a tocarme, yo estaba completamente paralizada del miedo, mirando como esa mano se acercaba a mi! de repente mi madre se enfrento al ladron, lo ataco, le gritaba "no te atrevas a hacerle daño" pero el delincuente reacciono rapido, la lanzo por las escaleras y ella ya no se movio!dio su vida al defenderme!" termino Fluttershy llorando desconsoladamente en el hombre de Discord.

El solo abrazo a su chica mientras lloraba, esta sorprendido por la historia que Fluttershy le habia contado, ella nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

-Oh fluttershy lo lamento tanto en serio, te comprendo- dijo Discord

\- se bien lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido"

en ese momento recordo cuando el habia perdido a Mere, el hombre que la adopto y lo crio,debido a su desceso, el tuvo que sobrevivir por si mismo.

\- Y que paso con esos infelices? los atraparon? le pregunto con algo de enojo.

"Si hace mucho, no mucho despues, los detuvieron, de hecho fue por que uno de ellos confeso, eran dos Jovenes, llamaron a mi papa para ver si eran ellos, yo era solo una niña, esa noche, ese momento que presencie me marco para siempre, por eso nunca quise ir a verlos esa vez"

Discord miraba a Fluttershy, pero ahora con mucha mas comprension, mas entendimiento, empezaba a comprender el por que de la forma de ser de su novia, por que era tan timida, tan asustadiza.

Ella continuo

-Desde entonces, mi padre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo, nunca me dejaba a salir a ninguna parte sola, ni tener ningun novio, tambien paso de ser muy alegra a alguien muy serio, a el tambien lo marco mucho lo de mama, por eso quiero que esta cena sea perfecta- dijo fluttershy secandose las lagrimas.

\- Quiero que le des una buena impresion, para que el nos deje casarnos- dijo Fluttershy

\- se que puede ser dificil para ti, pero...

de repente, Discord puso un dedo en los labios de fluttershy.

-no te preocupes, tu padre me dara el okey, no va a ser dificil- respondio el con confianza.

Fluttershy simplemente sonrio , le dio un beso, y fue a la puerta de su casa,pero volteo hacia novio antes de entrar.

-mañana , a las ocho en punto okey?

-claro- Discord sonriente

cuando ella entro, Discord continuo su marcha hacia canterlot high, haciendo girar las llaves, silvando un tono curiosamente similar a la serie "my little pony" y pensaba

"Una cena con el suegro, que tan dificil puede ser?"

Fin del capitulo 2

HOLA A TODOS, COMO YA SABRAN, QUISE PONERLE UNA HISTORIA DE FONDO A FLUTTERSHY, PIENSO QUE SU VERSION HUMANA ES TIMIDA Y TEMEROSA POR ALGO TRAUMATICO QUE HABRA PASADO EN SU VIDA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y SI QUISE CREAR UN MOMENTO DE INTERACCION SUNSET/DISCORD YA QUE SON DOS DE MIAS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, PRONTO SUBO EL CAPITULO 3, HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	3. Un lunes regular

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ REGRESO CON EL TERCER CAPITULO, PERO PRIMERO, ANTES QUE NADA ,QUISIERA ACLARAR SOBRE EL CAP 2, SOBRE LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE FLUTTERSHY, YA LO TENIA PREPARADO DESDE ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL EPISODIO DEL HERMANO DE FLUTTERSHY (ESTO ME PASA POR TARDAR EN CREAR UNA CUENTA DE FANFIC)

QUIEN AHORA TENDRÍA UNA HONORABLE MENCIÓN EN LA HISTORIA. ( SOBRE ESE EPISODIO YO ESPERABA UN HERMANO MAYOR ABUSIVO COMO EL HERMANO DE EDDY EN ED EDD Y EDDY XP)

AQUI EL PAPÁ DE FLUTTERSHY ES UN EX- GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD, FUE ECHADO DE SU TRABAJO, DESDE ENTONCES SE AMARGÓ MÁS.

ESTE ES EL MUNDO HUMANO, NO OLVIDEMOS QUE LAS MANE 6 ESTABAN SEPARADAS Y ENEMISTADAS CUANDO TWILIGHT LLEGÓ ,MUY CONTRARIO AL MUNDO PONY DONDE SÍ ERAN AMIGAS , ASI QUE PENSÉ QUE LA HISTORIA DE VIDA DE FLUTTERSHY SERIA MUY ALTERNA Y UN POCO MÁS REALISTA TRATÁNDOSE DEL MUNDO HUMANO DONDE NO EXISTE LA MAGIA. (HASTA LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DE LA PRIMERA PELICULA DE EG, CLARO, BUENO YA ME ENTIENDEN ASI QUE CONTINÚO.)

PERDÓN POR LOS POCOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, Y LAS FALTAS DE ACENTO, MI HISTORIA DEBE TENER ALGO DE POTENCIAL PARA RECIBIR CRITICAS TANTO SEVERAS COMO POSITIVAS JAJA. AL MENOS CONIKI HIZO LAS CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS, Y LE ENCANTÓ COMO VA LA TRAMA, ASI QUE SEGUIRÉ PONIENDO MAS CAPITULOS A ESTA HISTORIA, PERO DESPUÉS TARDARAN ALGO EN SUBIRSE LA MAYORÍA.

Y PARA LOS QUE DICEN QUE SON CLICHÉ ALGUNAS FRASES DE DISCORD ES POR QUE NO HAN LEiDO LOS DOS FANFICS DE CONIKIBLASU-FAN, SI LO HICIERAN YA SABRÍAN QUE DISCORD NUNCA SUELE SER TAN NEGATIVO Y SIEMPRE LA CAGA SIN DARSE CUENTA,PERDÓN POR LA PALABRA, (ENAMORAR Y SEPARAR A 6 CHICAS, ENAMORAR E ILUSIONAR A UNA SIRENA POR EJEMPLO, BUENO ASi LO INTERPRETÉ) YA DESCUBRÍ COMO PONER ACENTO A LAS VOCALES Y MIRARÉ MAS DE DOS VECES LOS CAPS ANTES DE PUBLICARLOS AQUÍ.

Capitulo 3

Un lunes regular con un nuevo desafio.

Habia empezado la semana de clases en Canterlot High, y Discord estaba caminando con la escoba y el balde , Esperando que algún estudiante ensucie alguna parte del pasillo.

De repente, aparece Diamond tiara saludando a Discord amablemente

\- que tal? maestro Discord-

-Oh hola Diamond tiara, pudiste pasar el examen de Aritmética?-

-Si, no fue tan difícil como pensé- dijo Tiara

\- Todo gracias a usted, por enseñarme, usted sí que es divertido y explica mucho mejor que Twilight, solo no le digas que dije eso jajaja-

\- No hay problema- respondió Discord

\- y descuida no se lo diré, será nuestro secreto jaja- respondió Discord

-bueno debo irme, tengo que ver a mi amigas las crusaders, adiós- se despidió la chica de pelo gris ,corriendo por los pasillos.

Algunas cosas habian cambiado mucho en el instituto Camterlot en el trancurso de un año, como Diamond tiara por ejemplo, que ya no era la cruel, vanidosa y egoísta niña rica de familia adinerada que todos conocian.

Desde aquellas elecciones contra Pipsqueak para presidente de la comisión estudiantil, ella se volvió amiga de las Crusaders. y de paso se volvió más agradable con todos, gracias a los consejos de Sunset shimmer.

Y siempre recibía mal a los que eran nuevos estudiantes, y aquella vez Discord no fue la excepción.

(Flashback de Fluttecord Eg 1 de Conikiblasu-fan)

Discord estaba sirviendo el almuerzo escolar

-Qué asco- decia Diamond tiara

-esto luce horrible-

-Eso es puré de papas- dijo Discord sirviéndole en un plato.

-Luce asqueroso como usted- dijo Tiara burlándose

\- y eso ya es mucho-

Discord no resistió su furia.

\- TE VOY A PARTIR LA MADR...!-

(Fin del flashback.)

Discord seguía caminando através de los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que aparecieron dos jóvenes uno era bajo, robusto de pelo naranja, el otro era delgado , alto, y de cabello color verde, eran nada más que el dúo de traviesos, Snips y Snails.

\- Qué onda asesor Discord?- dijo Snips

-Sí que onda- dijo Snails

-Todo bien¿cómo les va a mis dos traviesos favoritos? - dijo Discord con mucha simpatia, ya que esos dos chicos les caía muy bien.

recordó aquella vez que ellos hacian hecho una broma muy buena en la biblioteca.

(OTRO FLASHBACK.)

Discord estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, uno sobre "Centauros y Gargolas" cuando de repente vio que Lyra y Bom bom estaban durmiendo en la mesa y detrás de ellas estaba Snails a punto de reventar una bolsa, en cuanto a Snips ,estaba adelante de las bellas durmientes, tomándose una selfie haciendo el gesto de "Silencio" con el dedo.

Snails finalmente explotó la bolsa, con su mano, haciendo que Lyra y Bom bom se despertaran y gritaran en el proceso.

\- SNIPS Y SNAILS! - gritó bom bom

-ESTAN MUERTOS LOS DOS!- gritó Lyra

los dos bromistas estallaron de risa y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad siendo perseguidos por las dos chicas.

Discord en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue hundir su cabeza más en el libro que leía y reirse a carcajadas.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK.)

Aunque Snips y snails ya no eran los malvados lacayos de Sunset shimmer, aún eran muy traviesos.

\- y qué broma pesada piensan cometer hoy?- dijo el chico caótico mirándolos con la ceja levantada, pero aun sonriendo.

\- Emmm, hoy no vamos a hacer nada de eso, decidimos calmarnos un poco- dijo Snips moviendo los ojos hacia ambos lados.

\- Si nada de eso, excepto por la superbomba olorosa que vamos poner en la clase de química- dijo snails que luego sintio un fuerte codazo de parte de Snips.

\- Con que una superbomba eh?- dijo Discord -dudo que superen la que yo puse en los primeros dias que vine aqui ,pero adelante, los apoyo, mucha...-

se detuvo cuando vió pasó la señorita cherilee mirándolo de reojo.

vio eso y fingió regañar duramente a Snips y Snails.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos, cómo pueden pensar en hacer algo así? es mejor divertirse sin fastidiar a nadie-

miró hacia atrás para ver que cherilee ya se habia ido.

-estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes- dijo el chico de piel gris con gesto de aprobación

\- Vayan y saquen de quicio a trolestia, vayan, vayan, vayan- dijo mientras los empujaba en dirección a la clase de química.

\- Nunca cambies Discord!- le dijo Snails mientras se iba con Snips.

Siempre que empezaba la semana, a Discord siempre lo saludaban al pasear por los pasillos del saludaban, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy y muchas más, e incluso flash y sus amigos.

Finalmente llegó a su oficina, se sentó en su silla. puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos. esperó poder relajarse antes de que venga un alumno con dudas o problemas en la materia, esperaba que no viniera nadie por lo menos alrededor de diez minutos, De repente escuchó a alguien abrir su puerta.

\- se acabó la tranqulidad- pensó para si mismo.

Abrió sus ojos para quién habia entrado, resultó ser su querida y dulce Fluttershy.

-Flu-fluttershy?- dijo Discord sorprendido.

-hola Discord- saludo Fluttershy

-eh dormiste bien?-

-si,muy bien- contestó Discord desviando un poco la mirada

\- escucha yo...- empezó ella

\- No es necesario que te disculpes- dijo Discord adelantándose.

\- Es MUY necesario- respondió la chica de pelo rosa

\- yo sabía que sería mala idea, y-yo no debí presentarte con mi padre en primer lugar, ahora no quiere que nunca más me vea contigo-

-Y tu harás caso?- Preguntó Discord

\- sabes que no- Respondió la chica timida

-yo sé que me amas mucho Fluttershy, como yo a ti- dijo Discord

-pero no importa lo que haga, sea bueno, malo o caótico, mi pasado nunca va dejar de perseguirme-

-No Discord!- dijo Fluttershy

-no pienses eso, yo ya hablé le dije que ya no eras como antes, que cambiaste, que te habías reformado, pero él no cree eso-

Discord al ver la insistencia de su novia, su Fe, sus esperanzas, decidió que iba seguir intentando por ella, y sólo por ella. quizas no todo estaba perdido.

-Sabes que? no importa, yo aún voy a tratar de ganarme su aprobación- dijo Discord sonriendo.

-E-Enserio?- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo totalmente ilusionada y poniendo los ojos como si fueran de gato.

\- Por supuesto- respondió el chico de piel gris con optimismo -estoy loco pero no lo suficiente como para dejarte-

Fluttershy solo soltó una pequeña risita y se despidieron con un beso, cuando Discord fue a abrirle la puerta.

Al abrirle se cayeron unas chicas al piso de la oficina, al parecer estaban espiando detrás de la puerta , eran nada más y nada menos que las mane 6.

-¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo detrás de la puerta? nos estaban espiando?-preguntó Discord.

-Espiar? Oh no no no, no estabamos espiando- dijo Pinkie pie

-espiar es vestirse de ninja en modo sigiloso ,tirada por una cuerda llena de globos como hice junto a Rainbow cuando espiabamos la preparatoria Crystal- terminó de decir la chica hiperactiva con una gran sonrisa.

Rainbow sólo la miro con cara de "Really nigga?" y después habló también.

-Es que cuando viniste tú, solo nos saludaste y seguiste de largo, después vino Fluttershy se veía triste y fue directo a tu oficina también,y como era mejor no sacar conclusiones, decidimos escuchar detrás de tu puerta a ver qué pasaba- dijo la chica deportiva cabello arcoiris yendo directamente al grano.

\- situaciones extremas, medidas extremas- dijo Rarity mientras se miraba las uñas.

\- Asi que solo eso pasó?- preguntó Applejack

-no le caiste bien al futuro suegro? mis condolencias- dijo la chica vaquera quitándose el sombrero.

-Ojalá haya sido solo eso, Applejack- dijo Fluttershy desviando la mirada

\- No es nada que no se pueda arreglar- dijo Discord tranquilamente

-Me gustaría continuar con esta conversación, pero tengo alumnos que asesorar ahorita- dijo el chico caótico enseñandoles la salida.

-Después hablamos chicas- dijo el elemento de la amabilidad

-nos vemos Discord- dijo Twilight despidiéndose

-Nos vemos Dissy!- dijo pinkie pie enérgica como siempre.

y asi cada una se fue despidiendo hasta que le tocó a Fluttershy

-¿Estas seguro de querer seguir con esto?- le preguntó ella.

-Completamente Fluttershy- dijo el chico de piel gris.

-Está bien- le dio un beso a su amado novio y se fue.

Cuando Fluttershy salió de la oficina de Discord, la estaban esperando sus amigas.

\- Fluttershy, puedes decirnos que pasó exactamente anoche con Discord y tu padre?- Preguntó twilight con algo de curiosidad mayor como la que tenían Sunset, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity y applejack.

La chica tímida se quedó mirando a cada una de sus amigas hasta que finalmente habló

\- Se los voy a contar, pero no aquí, vámonos al pórtico de la escuela-

Las siete chicas fueron al pórtico de la escuela, se sentaron ahí, y Fluttershy empezó a contarles lo que pasó en la cena de ayer.

Continuara...

BUENO, ESO SERÁ TODO POR AHORA,SI,LA CENA EN LA QUE DISCORD CONOCIÓ AL PADRE DE FLUTTERSHY TEMINÓ EN UN DESASTROSO CAOS, PERO CRÉANME, HAY OTRA HISTORIA DE FONDO DETRÁS DE ESO TAMBIEN, HAY OTRO GRAN MOTIVO POR EL CUAL EL PADRE DE "FLUTTER", NO QUIERE VER A SU HIJA CERCA DE DISCORD, LOS DETALLES EN EL CAPÍTULO 4 DONDE FLUTTERSHY LES CUENTA A SUS AMIGAS.

LA BOMBA APESTOSA DE SNIPS Y SNAILS ES UNA REFERENCIA A UN EPISODIO DE ED EDD Y EDDY , SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	4. La cena parte 1

Capítulo 4

La cena.

Discord había llegado a la casa, estaba muy presentable esa noche, llevaba un traje formal, estaba bien peinado, parecía que usó mucho gel pero estaba bien, quiso saludar a mi papá con la mano pero él no se la dio, estaba serio, mirándolo fijamente y dijo

-Llegas un segundo tarde-

-Oh disculpe, debe ser mi reloj, debe estar adelantado- dijo Discord tratando de sonar refinado.

Después dirigió su mirada a Fluttershy, que estaba al lado, se veía muy hermosa llevaba un conjunto rojo que le quedaba muy bien, tenía una flor roja artificial que adornaba su cabello, Discord se quedó como hipnotizado al ver a su novia y futura esposa con ropa formal.

-Bueno, vas a estar ahí parado? o vas a pasar a la cena?- decía el señor sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- será más difícil de lo que pensé- pensó el chico de piel gris para si mismo.

De repente

-AAAU…! - algo había aplastado el pie izquierdo de Discord

Era un adorno de cobre, y al parecer muy pesado, al lado de él, estaba una pequeña criatura cuyo pelaje era blanco y suave, con dos grandes y largas orejas.

Era angel, el conejito de Fluttershy.

\- Oh no, tú de nuevo pequeña plaga! - dijo Discord mirando con enfado al pequeño conejo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada.

\- pasa algo? - pregunta el padre de Fluttershy

\- No, no pasa nada todo bien – dijo Discord sonriendo nerviosamente

\- Luego arreglamos cuentas, wonejo – dijo el chico caótico señalando a angel

Angel todavía no aprendía a llevarse bien con Discord, a pesar de que llevara mucho tiempo de pareja de su dueña, Fluttershy ya había intentado hacer que estos dos se llevaran bien pero había fallado en todas esas ocasiones.

Ya todos se habían sentado en la mesa, la cena era habichuela, acompañada con arroz, y una rica ensalada, Discord se dio cuenta de que el papá de Fluttershy no disfrutaba mucho su cena, a Discord no le costó mucho deducir que Fluttershy le haya sugerido una opción más vegetariana.

-Entonces Discord- dijo el padre de Fluttershy. Iniciando una conversación que pronto se convertiría en un interrogatorio.

\- Trabajas, estudias? –

-si, soy maestro y asesor en matemática, geometría y otras disciplinas, soy un docente muy prodigioso- dijo Discord omitiendo la parte de que también era conserje de la escuela.

\- Qué edad tienes?- le pregunta el padre de fluttershy sin mostrar ninguna impresión de que el novio de su hija tenga una buena maestría en la escuela canterlot.

Discord había cumplido los veintidós años de edad, decidió no decirle sobre su edad actual por si el futuro suegro pensara que fuera un asaltacunas.

-17 años – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-pues pareces de 30- dijo el señor

\- me llamo viejo?- pensó para sí mismo aunque no se ofendió, ya que toda su vida lo han juzgado por su apariencia, asi que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-si, ya me lo han dicho antes- respondió sonando lo más agradable posible.

Cuando Discord estaba a punto de degustar su habichuela, una gota color roja cayó sobre ella.

Cuando se lo comió, en un segundo después de degustar su comida, el rostro de Discord se tornó en color rojo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, no podía contenerse más , abrió su boca yo.

salió una gran llamarada de fuego.

-AGUA! AGUA!- gritaba Discord desesperado

\- O SI NO HAY, LECHE CON CHOCOLATE !-

\- Toma- dijo Fluttershy dándole un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco.

Discord se lo toma todo enseguida, después de eso, miró su plato, pero no había nada rojo o algún indicio de salsa superpicante.

-Fluttershy acaso tu…? -

-Sabes que no me gusta el picante- respondió enseguida Fluttershy.

El miró hacia ambos lados de su plato, y luego miró hacia arriba, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

arriba del pequeño candeladro de luz, estaba angel enseñadole una botella de salsa superpicante y una sonrisa maligna.

-Tú pedazo de…!- dijo Discord moviendo su puño.

-¿qué pasa? ¿La comida está demasiado caliente para usted?- dijo el padre de Fluttershy sin ninguna amabilidad.

\- si, sí sólo un poco jeje- dijo Discord disimulando una sonrisa.

Discord realmente estaba empezando a enojarse, pero lo disimulaba, ese conejo lo estaba sacando de quicio, no dejaba de pensar que obviamente estaba tratando de sabotear su primera interacción con el padre de su amada.

Pasaron los minutos, y al chico de piel gris se le ocurrió contar los buenos momentos con Fluttershy a quién podría ser su futuro suegro.

Le comentaba sobre esa vez que la llevó a clases de defensa personal para que tuviera más confianza en sí misma.

-pero por suerte, no las necesita tanto- terminaba de decir.

\- ya que estoy siempre con ella, para protegerla-

Fluttershy simplemente lo miró con ternura, sonriendo.

De repente el chico caótico sintió la necesidad de querer ir al baño.

-alguien puede decirme donde está el baño?-

-Oh, esta en el pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda- le indicó Fluttershy

-gracias Fluttershy-

Apenas se levantó y empezó a intentar dar un paso, se cayó de cara al piso, fue un fuerte impacto, pero Discord era muy resistente, gracias a eso, no se rompió la nariz, ni nada por el estilo.

-pero que…?- miró hacia sus desiguales zapatos.y vió que sus cordones estaban atados de ambos calzados, formando un solo nudo.

-Angel –dijo Discord con los diente apretados, entrecerrando los ojos de ira y con voz casi inaudible.

-Discord estás bien?- le preguntó Fluttershy algo preocupada.

-Acaso no sabes caminar?- le preguntó el padre fluttershy, con un ácido sarcasmo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Discord levantándose, caminó tratando de que no se volviera a caer de nuevo, y fingiendo una vez más que el conejo no lo había saboteado descaradamente.

Se dirigió al baño y entró, mientras el chico de pelo gris estaba ahí, Fluttershy y su padre hablaron.

-Fluttershy, dime que no es enserio, ese es tu novio?-

-PAPÁ!- dijo Fluttershy reprendiendolo

-Discord es inteligente, talentoso, Atlético, simpático y es maestro en canterlot high, no sé que más quieres esperar de él ?- decía Fluttershy

-me hizo confiar en mí misma, a no ser tan temerosa, y me protege-

-No sé- respondía su padre

-Aún así noto algo muy raro en ese chico-

-No tienes ni la menor idea- pensó Fluttershy para si misma.

De vuelta en el baño, Discord terminó de usar el baño, después abrió la canilla del agua, se lavó la cara con las manos, y se miró al espejo.

-Esa pinch* liebre me las va a pagar- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ay por favor, sólo eres puro parloteo y poca acción, da pena que tú seas la contraparte humana del amo del caos-

-Quien dijo eso?!- dijo Discord alarmado al oir una voz hablándole de la nada, miró a su alrededor.

-Donde estas?-

-aquí enfrente, muchacho tonto- respondió la misteriosa voz.

Discord no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su reflejo en el espejo quien le hablaba.

-Genial me estoy volviendo más loco, ahora mi propio reflejo me habla-dijo Discord

-No estoy jugando idiota!- dijo el reflejo esta vez con un tono muy agresivo.

De repente al reflejo le comenzaron a salir cuernos en la cabeza, alas de pegaso y otra de murciélago, y una cola de dragón roja.

-Un momento- dijo Discord

\- Tú eres mi otro yo! La versión más loca de mi! Eres Madness discord! – llamado así por el mismo Discord. (aunque el nombre se le ocurrió a Pinkie pie.)

-bingo! Denle un vaso de leche con chocolate a este cabr*n - dijo el maligno reflejo con sarcasmo.

-Que quieres?- dijo Discord, nada contento de conocer a su yo lunático.

-No lo dije hace cinco minutos?- dijo Madness discord con poca paciencia

-Quiero que me dejes salir ya mismo de tu subconciente!-

-Jajaja. Se rió discord

-y por qué haría eso?-

\- Desde que aprendiste esos estúpidos métodos de controlar la ira,he estado muy atrapado y aburrido, sin poder hace ni un poco de honesto caos, vamos-

-Nop- dijo Discord

-Por favor! Le imploró madness discord

-Aunque sea unos minutos!-

-Nop.

Paso un rato y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-y ahora?-

-Nop - siguió siendo la respuesta de Discord.

-Si me dejas salir te ayudo, ese conejo te está fastidiando no? Déjame salir y te prometo que si jode otra vez, de un chasquido lo mando al África justo en medio de unos leones durmiendo-

-Hmmm- Discord lo pensó por un momento

-no, no puedo permitir eso, Fluttershy jamás me lo perdonaría –

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, después de todo, Las mascotas siempre se extravian misteriosamente o no?- dijo Madness discord sonriendo malignamente y sacando su lengua de serpiente, haciendo el sonido de una cascabel.

A Discord no le gustó eso.

-mejor disfruta tus vacaciones permanentes en mi cabeza-

-NO! NO, NO ME DEJES! TE LO ORDENO! DISCOOOOOORD!-

El reflejo malévolo se desvaneció del espejo mientras Discord se marchaba.

Regresó a la mesa, se sentó tranquilamente, y siguió disfrutando de sus habichuelas, algo pensativo por lo acaba de suceder.

Continuará…

BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, DISCORD ESTUVO TRATANDO DE CONTROLAR SUS PODERES A VOLUNTAD, ESO CAUSÓ QUE SU OTRO YO MÁS LOCO "MADNESS DISCORD" COMENZARA A HABLARLE, LES GUSTA EL NOMBRE? DECIDÍ QUE DEBÍA TENER UN NOMBRE LA PERSONALIDAD LUNÁTICA DEL CHICO DRACONEEQUS, ASI COMO DEMON SUNSET, MIDNIGHT SPARKLE ETC.

LA PALABRA "WONEJO" QUE DICE DISCORD AL VER A ANGEL NO FUE POR UN ERROR DE ORTOGRAFÍA SI NO UNA REFERENCIA A LA CLASICA CARICATURA DEL CAZADOR ELMER GRUÑON Y BUGS BUNNY.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP QUE LLEGARÁ, POR AHORA, DEJEN ALGUNAS DE SUS CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS O NEGATIVAS A VER, QUÉ LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.


	5. La cena parte 2

La cena parte 2

La pareja de novios y el posible suegro seguían comiendo tranquilamente y degustando tranquilamente su cena, en un ambiente totalmente pacífico, por el momento, hasta que finalemtne el papá de fluttershy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Emm Discord, te llamas Discord no?-

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes!- dijo el chico tratando de sonar simpático.

-mi hija y yo estuvimos conversando, y veo que eres alguien excepcional-

Discord prestó atención a lo que decía el padre de su amada ¿será posible? que a pesar de todos los incidentes por causa de Angel ¿su futuro suegro exigente, después de todo si vaya a aprobarlo para casarse con la única chica que le dio sentido a su vida?

-eres muy trabajador,educado, bien vestido , excepto por los zapatos desiguales pero lo voy a dejar pasar, y lo más importante, no eres un criminal o un vándalo como lo son los jóvenes de tu Edad en estos días-

Fluttershy desvió un poco la mirada ante eso último que dijo su padre.

-Emmm jejeje por supuesto que no- dijo Discord llevándose la mano hacia el cuello, nerviosamente , recordando su terrible pasado.

-Y aunque admito que eres un poco extraño a veces, y que me agradaba más el nieto de la señora Smith-

"hmm Big mac" pensó Discord rodando los ojos con fastidio y recordando amargamente que fluttershy lo había cambiado por Big mac.

"tenías que mencionar eso, papá"

pensó la chica tímida para sí misma y con los brazos cruzados.

-como sea, también lo voy a dejar pasar pero no creas ni pienses que no te estaré poniendo un ojo encima.

-Suena justo- dijo Discord con una sonrisa

-o sea que usted…?-

-si, Discord- dijo el papá de fluttershy

-claro que tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hija-

-YAY!- gritó Discord, y comenzó a dar brincos de alegría, al estilo de Pinkie pie, la diferencia es que estaba saltando más alto que cualquier humano promedio, casi tocaba el techo.

Cuando detuvo sus brincos de Alegría, se tranqulizó un poco.

-Muchas gracias señor le prometo que….-

Comenzó a oler algo, era olor humo, algo que estaba quemando.

-Oigan, creo que algo se está quemando no lo creen?-

Se fluttershy se aterró al ver lo dónde se inició el incendio.

-Discord! Estas en llamas!-

-Si ,es por la alegría de saber que podré casarme contigo-

-No Discord me refiero a que estás ardiendo!-

-Gracias mi vida, tu también estás que ardes-

-DISCORD! MIRA TUS ZAPATOS!- gritó la chica tímida.

\- qué pasa con mis zapatos?-Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo

Sus zapatos desiguales estaban en llamas.

-PERO QUÉ CHINGAD*S!-

El chico de piel gris rápidamente comenzó a pisotearse los pies con desesperación, el fuego no se apagaba.

Después comenzó a patear los muebles en otro intento de apagar las llamas ,tampoco funcionó, solo hizo que se cayeran las fotos de la mamá de Fluttershy y algunas fotos familiares al suelo.

-NO! QUÉ HACES?!- gritó el padre de fluttershy.

-resiste Discord!- fluttershy le arrojó jugo de naranja.

Pero las llamas aumentaron más y llegaron hasta las rodillas del chico caótico.

-Pero que?-

Fluttershy leyó el sobre del jugo.

"Advertencia, los ingredientes energéticos son altamente inflamables"

-Ups- dijo la chica de piel amarilla.

-ARROJA AGUA, SÓLO AGUA!- gritó el chico caótico.

La chica tímida miró hacia todos lados, vió un florero de agua y lo tomó, se suponiá que fluttershy debía derramar el florero en los pies en llamas de su novio, pero por la situación del momento se la arrojó por todo el cuerpo de Discord

Completamento mojado y enojado, Discord se sacudió como perro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Fluttershy.

Discord no respondió ninguna palabra, el ya sabía cómo o más bien quien le prendió fuego a sus zapatos, y observaba justamente al culpable.

El conejito blanco Angel tenía un fosforo, señal de que efectivamente lo hizo, estaba resfregándoselo en la cara.

Discord perdió la paciencia ,y perdió el control.

-SE ACABÓ!- se oyó un fuerte relámpago afuera

-AHORA SÍ TE DESCALABRO LOS CACHETES!-

Comenzó a perseguir al conejo, pero Discord lo estaba alcanzando, pues el era incluso más rápido que Rainbow dash, Angel aumentó su velocidad.

-Eso no te salvará pinch* liebre!- dijo Discord

Él no se estaba dando cuenta, pero le salieron las dos alas desiguales , estaba volando y lanzándole rayos a Angel.

Lo perseguía por toda la casa, ni siquiera la habitación de Fluttershy, sobrevivió ante tanto correteo, pues el extraño joven volador destruía todo cualquier posible escondite para Angel.

Aunque Discord estaba furioso, no quería matar al conejo,sabía que si lo hacía Fluttershy no le dirigiría la palabra ni en tres millones de años, asi que sólo se conformaría con darle un correctivo.

Angel finalmente encontró donde ponerse a salvo, un hoyo en la pared donde vivía el ratón al que a veces su dueña alimentaba.

El roedor le hizo señas para que la mascota de "Flutter" entrara le costó escabullirse pero logró meterse.

-JAJAJAJAJA!- rió Discord –crees que vas a estar a salvo de mí ahí adentro? Ya te daré tus pataditas-

Como si fuera magnetismo, Discord levitó la pared

-Detente!- sonó el grito de Fluttershy

De repente,Discord recobró la conciencia, se dio cuenta del desastre que acababa de causar, vio a su alrededor, toda la casa estaba como si hubiera pasado un tornado en el interior.

Fluttershy lo miró en estado de shock, el padre de fluttershy solo lo miró como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien.

-Jejeje-el chico caótico se rió tratando de ocultar su bochorno

-Qué cosas no?-

El efecto del gel en su pelo se había desvanecido, el pelo bienpeinado que tenía, volvió a ser cabello desalineado que estaba acostumbrado a tener. Eso llamó mucho la atención del padre de fluttershy.

-Espera un momento ¿no te había visto antes? – un muy poco agradable recuerdo le vino de golpe a la mente.

(FLASHBACK DEL PADRE DE FLUTTERSHY,EN LA HISTORIA DE FLUTTERSHY.)

En el centro comercial de madrugada, un par de meses antes de los acontecimientos de Fluttercord EG 1 (Conikiblasu-fan historia)

El padre de Fluttershy trabajaba como guardia de seguridad nocturno, Estaba inspeccionando la zona de las tiendas de dulces.

Se dio cuenta de que un ladrón en el centro comercial, al parecer uno muy rápido y sigiloso.

Llamó a los otros guardias que inspeccionen el lugar.

Por pura casualidad el guardia miró hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial pudo divisar una figura corriendo hacia el otro lado, era el misterioso ladrón.

El guardia se había dado cuenta de su plan, creó una distracción para ir por el botín más valioso.

-qué infeliz más astuto- se dijo el guardia sonriendo.

Decidió seguirlo en la oscuridad y en el silencio, eso sería su única ventaja, así que se fue sigiloso, iba a tratar de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Mientras tanto el ladrón había llegado a su destino, el patio de comidas rápidas.

-esto será pan comido, literalmente- el misterioso ladrón se dijo para sí mismo.

Sacó una gran bolsa vacía, empezó a ver las provisiones de comida, Los sándwiches, los agarró y los metio en su bolsa, las pizzas, luego le siguieron los hot dogs entre otras comidas del menú.

Tenía la bolsa llena, victorioso, la cargó contra su hombro, ahora tenía salir lo antes posible antes de que empezara a retirarse, algo llamó mucho su atención.

Había un envase de leche con chocolate en el mostrador, la leche con chocolate era una adicción para él, más que cualquier estupefaciente, desgraciadamente para él ese fue su talón de Aquiles.

El guardia por fin logra acercarse al ladrón, sin que éste se percatara, cuando lo vió, tenía la bolsa llena de la comida que estaba hurtando, y a punto de tomar el envase de leche con chocolate.

-No en mi guardia- dijo para sí mismo, sacó su linterna , la apuntó hacia el intruso junto con su arma.

-Alto ahí o te disparo!- gritó al verlo, el ladrón se dio vuelta sorprendido el guardia lo vio cara a cara, era un muchacho de piel gris, cabello gris oscuro, grandes ojos amarillos con iris de color rojo.

-Oh por Dios- dijo el guardia sorprendido.

\- si que eres muy feo,acaso eres pariente de la llorona?-

-¿Tú te has visto en un espejo estúpido?- respondió el muchacho ofendido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- le habló el guardia enojado.

-robando la comida que prepara la gente honrada de este local-

-Oye esta todo bien ahí?- le habló otro guardia.

\- Llama a los otros, atrapé al ratero!-

Pero justo en ese momento el joven ladrón agarró una jarra de jugo y se la arrojó en la cara del sereno.

-Hijo de p*….!- gritó el guardia con la cara mojada.

Quiso disparar, pero el ladrón se puso bajo las mesas, y de ahí se escabulló , el guardia lo persiguió no iba a permitir que se le escape por una breve distracción.

-muevanse! muévanse! Se está escapando!-

Los demás guardias se interpusieron en su camino, pero el veloz criminal los esquivó de una manera ágil, y eso que estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ellos.

El vio que el joven ladrón se dirigía hacia la salida que ya estaba custodiada por si acaso.

-Es tan estúpido- se dijo para si mismo.

Ya que el ladrón se iba hacia la salida rodeada de guardias, y perseguido por guardias.

En cuanto al joven ladrón, vio que la salida estaba rodeada de vigilantes, con sus cachiporras listas para utilizar. Parecía no tener escapatoria,sin embargo. Aún seguía corriendo , tenía un plan bajo la manga.

Justo en frente de la salida custodiada, Estaba una fuente de agua, él la utilizó a su favor, corriendo se subió, subió hasta la punta de la fuente como si fuera una escalera, de ahí dio un gran salto que cobró mucha altura hacia la gran ventana más alta del centro comercial, la única que dejaban abierta para que entrara el aire nocturno.

Todos los guardias se quedaron en shock y atónitos por lo que acababan de ver

-cómo hizo eso?-

-Nadie puede saltar tan alto-

Se escuchaba decir de alguno de ellos.

-Deberías ver tu expresión, guardia de pacotilla! No tiene precio!- dijo el ladrón desde la gran ventana abierta.

-Arriverdeci !- se despidió en italiano y luego se marchó con el motín.

-Ay ya estoy despedido- dijo el guardia aún sorprendido por el escape del ladrón.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

El padre de fluttershy no lo podía creer, Discord el novio de su hija, era el ladrón que hizo que lo despidieran de su trabajo como guardia de seguridad nocturno, fue el causante de que cayera en depresión, que dedicase gran parte de su vida a sentarse en el sofá a mirar canales deportivos, tomar mucha cerveza, de estar amargado todo el dia, y que su hija sea la única que trabaje en la veterinaria para que no falte comida en la mesa.

-Tú-

El señor apretó los pUños, apretó sus dientes con mucha ira.

-Ahora te recuerdo, tú eras aquel ladrón desgraciado del centro comercial, hiciste que me despidieran!-

-¿Que?- dijo fluttershy recuperándose de su shock.

-Oh no, tú eras el guardia del aquel centro comercial que saqueé- dijo Discord sorprendido recordando de golpe también ese encuentro, se tapó la boca por lo que dijo.

-Arruinaste mi vida, maldito!- el padre de fluttershy lleno de ira, sacó una escopeta y empezó a apuntar a Discord.

-¡¿De donde sacó la escopeta?!- dijo discord asustado.

-¡Discord corre!- gritó fluttershy.

Sin pensarlo el chico caótico saltó por la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos, cayó en el jardín de fluttershy donde estaban las rosas con espinas.

-p*ta madre!- chilló de dolor por las espinas en su cuerpo.

-Es enserio?!-

Con el traje rasgado y sin perder tiempo, Discord empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas

-INFELIZ! DESTRUISTE LA VENTANA FAVORITA DE MI ESPOSA!- gritó el furioso suegro ,siguió disparándole pero sin apuntar directamente.

-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER CERCA DE MI HIJA! O TE LLENARÉ DE PLOMO!- gritó mientras Discord desaparecía en la distancia.

Luego se dirigió a su hija.

-y tú jovencita- la señaló con el dedo.

\- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ser novia de un vago, un vándalo y que para colmo use magia! ¿Qué pensaría tu madre? que en paz descanse-

-papá y-yo no sabía que él era aquel ladrón por el que te despidieron!- defendió Fluttershy

\- yo aún no lo conocía en ese entonces- continuaba Fluttershy

-pero él fue reformado, él cambió!-

-siii- dijo su padre con sarcasmo

-se nota mucho que se cambió,MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO A LA CASA! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO VA A COSTAR REPARARLA Y DEJARLA COMO ESTABA!?-

-p-pero papá-

-No quiero escuchar nada más!- le levantó la mano en señal de que pare.

-No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ese chico, ¿oiste? o verás, quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que vayas a la escuela o que me calme, lo que venga primero-

-P-pero p-pero…-

-SIN PERO QUE VALGA FLUTTERSHY, A TU HABITACIÓN!-

Fluttershy sin nada más que poder decir, comenzó a lagrimear, y se fue llorando a su habitación, antes de entrar se volvió hacia su conejo.

-Estás castigado Angel-

Angel iba entrar con ella, pero le cerró la puerta en la cara, poco después la policía vino a verificar en la casa, por unas llamadas de los vecinos que habían oído los tiros, por suerte gran parte de la policía eran compañeros y amigos de infancia del padre de fluttershy, le tomaron la palabra primero.

-A ver shy, dime que pasó en tu casa, recibimos llamadas de los vecinos que escucharon disparos provenir de tu casa- le preguntó el comisario.

-No es nada mark, sólo que mi hija trajo a su novio para que lo conociera en una cena y darle el permiso para poder casarse, no me agradó y simplemente lo corrí de mi casa con la escopeta-

-Oh está bien, Vámonos muchachos!- ordenó el comisario

-Falsa alarma, Shy sólo tuvo problemas con el yerno!-

-Él no es mi yerno, ni lo será- dijo con un tono de enojo.

-Como sea, que pases buena noche Shy-

-Lo mismo digo, Mark-

-Y eso es lo pasó- dijo Fluttershy terminando de contar el suceso desviando la mirada

sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas por la historia. Rarity, rainbow y twilight quedaron con la boca abierta

-Entonces Discord si arruinó la vida de alguien, y justo tuvo que ser la de tu papá, ay ese Discord vaya suerte caótica la que tiene- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Wooow!- dijo Pinkie pie entusiasta .

-pero fluttershy, a pesar de que no hubo fiesta, ni globos, ni abrazos, ni dulces, ni confeti, es una historia interesante digna de un fic, peeeero cómo supiste que Madness le habló a Discord en tu baño?-

-Yo nunca mencioné eso- dijo Fluttershy confundida.

-Ups olvídalo no importa- dijo Pinkie dándose cuenta de que inconcientemente había roto la cuarta pared.

-Vaya esto es un problema serio-dijo sunset shimmer pensativa.

-No exageres, Discord ya me dijo que hará una forma de reconciliarse con mi pa…-

-No lo digo por eso- dijo sunset

-dijiste que se enojó, atacó a Angel y usó sus poderes caóticos?-

-Si- respondió fluttershy

-¿pero aún seguía siendo él?- seguía interrogando sunset

-sí- dijo la chica de piel amarilla con toda seguridad

-Qué extraño- dijo la chica cabello fuego aún más pensativa

-¿es algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos sunset?- preguntó Applejack

-no, por ahora- dijo sunset

-debo ir a hacer algo, nos vemos en clase- sunset shimmer seria, dejó en el pórtico a sus amigas y fue directo a la oficina de Discord.

-Ahora que voy a hacer? ¿qué voy a hacer? Vamos! Piensa Discord!- el chico de piel gris no dejaba de pensar en cómo idear un plan, un ruido que venía del ducto de ventilación, lo sacó de su área de pensamiento, miró al ducto y notó que dos ojos lo observaban, alguien estaba espiándolo.

-¿quién rayos está ahí?- pensó Discord.

Continuará.

VAYA SORPRESA NO? EL PADRE DE FLUTTERSHY Y DISCORD YA SE CONOCÍAN PERO BAJO OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, LES CUENTO UN DATO, EN MI FIC ESTO TIENE LUGAR EN LA MISMA NOCHE QUE LAS RAINBOOMS VENCEN A LAS DAZZLINGS EN LA BATALLA DE BANDAS, EN LA MADRUGADA. HORAS DESPUÉS, ASI QUE DISCORD NO ANDABA MUY LEJOS ANTES DE ENTRAR A SAQUEAR CANTERLOT HIGH (ver Fluttercord en Equestria girls de Conikiblasu-fan que ya está en favoritos) QUE LUEGO SERÍA SU NUEVO HOGAR, CON NUEVOS AMIGOS Y QUIEN SERÍA LA CHICA DE SU VIDA.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO APARECE EL VILLANO DE ESTA HISTORIA, NO, NO ES EL SER MISTERIOSO QUE ESTÁ ESPIANDO A DISCORD PERO TAMBIÉN SERÁ REVELADO, LES HA HABLADO "EltioRob95" HASTA LA PRÓXIMA FANS DEL FLUTTERCORD Y EQUESTRIA GIRLS.


	6. consejos de amigos

Consejos de amigos.

Discord se dio cuenta de que lo estaban espiando, dirigió su mirada al ducto de ventilación, pudo divisar dos ojos observándolo através, iba a sacar la rejilla del ducto cuando de repente, sunset abrió la puerta.

-¿sunset?-

-Discord, tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo sunset shimmer con los brazos cruzados.

\- Qué ocurre sunny?- preguntó Discord algo sorprendido.

-Fluttershy nos contó lo que pasó en la cena con su padre, cada detalle-

Lo dijo teniendo muy en cuenta lo que dijo pinkie sobre que Madness le había hablado a Discord.

Discord quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, ya sabía cual sería el tema que sunset iba a interrogar.

-Discord estuviste tratando de controlar tus poderes ¿no es asi?- le preguntó acusadoramente

-No sé de qué me hablas shimmer- trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-Oh no no no, no me vengas con eso, chico draconeequs- dijo sunset shimmer señalándolo

-No quieras mentirme, yo pasé casi toda mi vida engañando, sé como actúan los mentirosos- decía sunset con vergüenza de su pasado .

-sé que algo hiciste para controlar tus poderes, de un modo u otro, lo sabré-

-JA! Quisiera verte intentarlo- dijo Discord sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

\- por que no te diré nada-

Él no quería preocupar a sunset o a ninguna de sus mejores amigas, asi que tomó la decisión de mantenerse firme y no decir ni una palabra.

-sé que no- dijo Sunset cambiando su expresión seria a una sonriente.

Y levantó su mano derecha.

-Oh no, no te atrevas- dijo Discord

-si me atrevo- dijo sunset con una sonrisa casi traviesa y apunto de abalanzarse sobre él.

-no sabes lo que podría pasarte- dijo tratando de disuadirla de no hacer lo que estaba pensando.

-correré el riesgo- dijo sunset aún sonriendo.

-DIJE NO!-

el chico caótico trató de escapar, pero sunset shimmer fue más rápida, lo acorraló, aprovechó el momento y tocó el brazo de Discord, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, gracias al poder de ver en la mente, habilidad que adquirió estando en el Campamento Everfree. Pudo ver los recuerdos del chico caótico.

Sunset vió como su amiga el elemento de la amabilidad le enseñaba cada uno de los métodos. y cómo el chico de piel gris, los aprendía con éxito, ahora era muy imposible que Discord perdiera el control

Luego vio otra escena de Discord en su oficina, en la noche, trataba de controlar sus poderes, con mucha concentración, hasta que de repente, discord trató de levitar un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-Vamos ¿que esperas?- decía Discord tratando de levitar el vaso, en una pose comparable a la de Dark vader.

Pasaron horas, ya era casi la madrugada, y Discord estaba nervioso, su paciencia colgaba de un hilo, no podía mover el vaso, un nervio finalmente explotó.

-PERO QUE TONTERÍA!- gritó con mucho enojo, apretando sus puños con intensidad

El no se dio cuenta pero cuando el gritó, emitió una onda de energía ultravioleta, que hizo que flotara el vaso.

-n-no puedo creerlo, funcionó! - se dijo para sí mismo, sorprendido.

-finalmente lo logré! - gritó de alegría.

Luego de saltar de emoción, movió el vaso flotante de un lado a otro , sin tocarlo.

-uhh esto es muy bueno- no paraba de decirse a si mismo

Levitó el vaso hacia su mano, y comenzó a beberlo, se alarmó cuando vió que se estaba bebiendo el vidrio en vez del chocolate.

-AAAAHHH!- arrojó el ahora medio vaso,por la ventana, no midió su fuerza y el vaso voló cuatro kilómetros hacia los suburbios de ponyville, cayendo en el auto que estaba frente a la casa del profesor Cranky, que explotó al simple contacto.

-Qué demonios?- salía cranky con una escopeta

-MI AUTO!-

-Ups- dijo Discord al ver el humo de la explosión, bajó la persiana de la ventana, y se fue silbando.

-Ay Discord- dijo sunset negando con la cabeza.

-veré más de sus recuerdos, a ver si hay algúna otra cosa que me pueda servir- Sunset se fue más alla de su subconciente.

BOOM! una gran explosión de energía la sorprende, no veía más que humo, sunset se estaba sofocando y tociendo.

-se supone que estos son sus recuerdos, nada de esto es real- pensaba para si misma.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, dulzura-

Una tenebrosa voz le habló, ella lo reconoció al instante, el humo se disipó, ella de repente no veía nada ni a nadie a su alrededor, había energía purpura en todas partes, ella estaba flotando en la nada, y frente a ella estaba el dueño de la tenebrosa voz, Madness Discord, de tamaño gigantesco ante ella.

-un gusto en verte de nuevo, sunset shimmer- dijo Madness con ojos brillantes y sádica sonrisa maliciosa-

-Madness- Dijo sunset con desprecio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Madness hizo un chasquido,haciendo aparecer un cierre en la boca de sunset.

-Puede que Discord haya descubierto un modo de usar MIS poderes sin necesidad de liberarme a mi, su verdadero ser- decía Madness discord con odio.

-Pero cuando él pierda la fe en su amada, una vez más, seré libre para siempre! Un mínima sensación de desesperanza, y soltaré un eterno reino del caos sobre todas las ciudades de Equestria!, corromperé a Fluttershy para que sea mi hermosa reina del caos- se regodeaba Madness

\- y será un máximo placer para mí transformarte de nuevo en Demon sunset y que ataques a tus amigas JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Luego de eso sunset vio con horror cómo Madness hizo de la nada un reino del revés,era casi lo mismo que lo que vio en la mente de pinkie, pero más retorcido y espeluznante.

-mencioné que si lees su mente? Existe el riesgo de volverte loca?-

Sunset rápidamente soltó a discord, y se quedó sentada en el suelo, con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Eso es trampa, sunset!- dijo Discord enojado

\- usar tus poderes de husmear la mente, para sacarme información-

se comenzó a preocupar cuando vió en sunset no le respondía y estando en esa misma posición

-¿sunset? SUNSET REACCIONA!- decía el chico de piel gris, mientras sacudía a la chica con sus brazos.

-Te dije que sería mala idea! Reacciona por favor!-

Sunset recobra la conciencia, rápidamente se pone de pie para seguir hablando con Discord.

-Por qué Discord? Por qué? Por qué quieres controlar tus poderes!? Tenías a Madness completamente bajo tu dominio! Tienes idea de lo que podrías desencadenar?-

-Esta bien esta bien, te diré por qué – dijo Discord en derrota.

-Fluttershy me contó que twilight pudo controlar su magia sin transformarse en Midnight Sparkle, en el campamento everfree-

-Ajá- decía Sunset poniendo mucha atención a la explicación del chico caótico.

-una vez me dijiste que en tu última visita a Equestria, mi contraparte mágica de tu mundo, se había pasado al lado del bien, que se reformó-

-sí, lo hice-

\- Cuando ví como Adagio, Sonata y los demás miembros de los elementos del caos usaron mis poderes para dañar a nuestras amigas, realmente me sentí culpable, pudieron haberlas destruido por mi culpa!- eso último lo dijo con mucho pesar.

-cuando "Trolestia" digo celestia me dijo que me mantuviera alejado durante los juegos de la amistad, para evitar desastres mágicos, me sentí mucho más culpable sobre lo que podría haber pasado si estaba ahí-

Sunset ahora observaba con mucha comprensión a su amigo, mientras él explicaba.

\- cuando supe que ustedes fueron atacadas en el campamento Everfree, me sentí completamente incapaz de poder ayudarlas, es por eso que decidí tratar de controlar mis poderes y poder usarlos para el bien-

-Discord- dijo Sunset tocando su hombro.

-mira entiendo completamente, pero el Discord de mi mundo no tiene una doble personalidad como la tuya, y en cuanto a Twilight su elemento es la magia, por lo que existe una posibilidad de dominarse, pero ella aún no ha resuelto del todo ese problema, lo tuyo es impredecible como un océano.-

-Pero si no intento solucionar eso, todos aquí estarán en constante peligro, en especial Fluttershy! Por favor!- imploró Discord haciendo ojos de cachorro.

-esta bien, Discord- dijo Sunset suspirando.

\- te daré una chance de poder controlar tus poderes del caos-

-Gracias sunset- decía discord

-pero será bajo mi supervisión- dijo en tono muy serio.

-si si como tú quieras- el chico caótico rodó los ojos , luego se dieron un fuerte, sincero y amistoso abrazo.

-ahora si me disculpas- dijo Discord cortando el abrazo

-tengo que ver quién rayos está presenciando esto-

-¿eh?- dijo la chica cabello fuego confundida.

Sacó el rejilla del ducto de ventilación, el sujeto se cae de ahí, al fin se deja ver el misterioso "espía" era un muchacho con camisa negra con un pequeño moño rojo, pantalones marrones, cabello largo, color verde que tapaban sus ojos. Con un sombrero celeste.

-"¿Smooze?"- dijeron Sunset y Discord al unísono.

-jeje que ónda amigos- saludó el chico llamado "Smooze"

Smooze era el mejor amigo de Discord, comenzaron a conocerse cuando Futtershy le sugirió hacer más amistades en la escuela canterlot, en el tiempo que discord estaba fuera del instituto, hubo muchos estudiantes nuevos, una se hizo amiga de fluttershy al instante, esa fue tree hugger, quien ahora era novia de Smooze.

\- Smooze ¿qué hacías espiándonos?- le preguntó Discord

-Discord socio cuate, estuve oyendo sobre tus problemas con el futuro suegro y yo como buen amigo que soy , te daré un consejo de amigos - decía el chico de pelo verde.

-no tenías nada mejor que hacer que espiar a tu mejor amigo como hicieron las otras, querrás decir- dijo Discord indiferente, cruzado de brazos.

-Sip- afirmo Smooze con una sonrisa.

El chico caótico rodó los ojos, si bien sabía que su mejor amigo, no era precisamente el más listo de la clase, siempre pensaba en comida o comer,hasta Derpy lo superaba en inteligencia, el siempre tenía que ayudarlo a prepararse para los exámenes en los asesoramientos, pero le reconocía algo, el era muy insistente en lo que se proponía sin ningún obstáculo, en otras palabras.

"Nadie podía detener a Smooze"

Asi que decidió escuchar a ver qué plan tenía en mente.

-estoy tan desesperado como para escucharte ,bien, te escucho Smoozy ¿cuál es tu idea?-

-tienes que averiguar que es lo que le gusta al futuro suegro, así cuando tengas preparado una disculpa, tendrás una sorpresa que a él le podría gustar-

Discord hizo una mueca.

-Smooze eso es…!-

-Una brillante idea de hecho- continuó sunset shimmer sonriendo y acercándose a Smooze

-escucha Smooze, Discord y yo estamos agradecidos que lo quieras ayudar-

ella quería que Smooze se retirara , no quería sonar grosera pero necesitaba investigar los poderes de Discord lo antes posible, como hizo con la magia de sus amigas anteriormente.

-pero ahora tenemos muchas cosas más importantes que hacer como averiguar sobre cómo Discord puede usar sus poderes a voluntad y…-

-¿De qué hablas sunset?- dijo Discord interrumpiéndola de echar a Smooze, poniéndose al frente de ellos, el lo estuvo meditando un momento y la idea de su amigo no era tan descabellada.

-para mí , ESTO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE, si no logro disculparme y caerle bien al papá de Fluttershy, no podré casarme con ella jamás!-

Él empujó a sunset fuera de su oficina con rapidez

-pero Discord yo…- él ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a sunset

-No lo olvides, bajo mi supervisión!- gritó sunset luego acomodó su mochila y se fue directo al salón de clases.

-A ver smoozy ¿que más ideas tienes?-

-pues eso era todo lo que tenía que decir- respondió Smooze

-yo aún no conozco al papá de tree hugger, ella y yo aún no llegamos a ese paso-

-O sea que no sabes NADA MÁS?- preguntó Discord furioso, las luces empezaron a parpadear y todos los vasos con chocolate de la escuela explotaron mojando gran parte de la cafetería.

-Oye oye! No te me pongas en "modo Madness" colega- dijo Smooze con temor ante la reacción del chico de piel gris.

-Sobre qué es lo que le podría gustar al padre de Fluttershy, puedes preguntárselo a sus amigas, seguro ellas lo conocen más que tú-

-Otra buena idea en un solo dia, eso es un récord Smooze, no lo había pensado - dijo Discord

-esperaremos el fin de semana para reunirme con cada una de ellas, a ver que consejo de amistad me darán-

-Okey mientras esperamos eso…- dijo Smooze llevándose la mano al cuello.

\- ¿me enseñarías álgebra de nuevo? me olvidé de algunos temas importantes-

-hmm lo supuse ¬_¬ - pensó Discord.

Pasaron los días y al fin llega el tan esperado el fin de semana , Discord y Smooze se dirigieron a la casa de Twilight sparkle, se encontraba cerca de la prepatoria crystal, aún no se había mudado para estar cerca de la escuela canterlot.

(Consejo de Amistad 1= Twilight Sparkle)

-Asi que vinieron a pedirme consejo, muy sabio de tu parte Discord- dijo la chica de piel violeta, afirmándose los lentes.

\- Es muy sencillo lo que tienes que hacer es regalarle un Libro, uno sobre temas que le interesen claro, luego de que te disculpes cordialmente- decía twilight.

-¿Un libro? eso funcionará?- preguntó discord con duda.

-Siempre funciona- dijo twilight muy segura

-no siempre- decía su perrito Spike.

Twilight mira con enojo a Spike,

Ya en la casa de Fluttershy, Discord tocó la puerta, lo recibe el padre de su amada.

-Dame una razón para no dispararte de nuevo- dijo el papá de fluttershy nada contento de volver a ver al chico.

\- señor shy por favor escuche, sé que tuvimos diferencias en el pasado y aquí esta una- Discord le dio carta de disculpas cordiales al señor shy, él las recibió de mala gana.

\- y un libro- dijo Discord de la forma más amable posible, El señor shy hizo una expresión de ira, al ver de qué trataba el libro. "100 razones por las que debe perdonar a Discord" (escrito por un chasquido de discord )

El padre de fluttershy atraviesa la cabeza de Discord con el libro, y saca de nuevo la escopeta, de nuevo Discord empieza a huir de los disparos.

-¿¡No que un libro siempre funcionaba!?- preguntó Discord enojado.

-No lo entiendo, para mí eso siempre resuelve todo- dijo Twilight desconcertada.

-Olvídalo me voy a pedir consejo a alguien más, sinceramente hubiera preferido más pedir consejo a la twilight de la otra Equestria- dijo Discord malhumorado.

Twilight frunció el ceño ante el comentario del chico de piel gris.

-Ven Smooze! Ya deja de comerte las galletas de Spike!-

-Gracias Discord- decía el cachorro púrpura moviendo la cola.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Smooze

\- a Sweet apple acres-

(consejo de Amistad 2= Applejack)

-el viejo Discord necesita de mis consejos eh?- decía la chica vaquera mientras llevaba dos cajas llenas de botellas de jugo de manzana.

\- Si Applejack, tú sueles ser la voz de la razón en el grupo- decía Discord

\- Así que dime, ¿cómo puedo reconciliarme con el padre de mi querida "flutter"? qué consejo me darías?-

-Pues- pensaba Applejack

-Por favor no digas libros, por favor no digas libros- pensó Discord

-creo que si le regalas unas cajas de sidra de manzana, te los acepta con gusto, lo tomaría mejor si te vistes de vaquero-

-ahora quien será?- decía el papá de fluttershy dirigiéndose a la puerta pasando con dificultad por los albañiles que reparaban las paredes de la casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Discord de nuevo y vestido de vaquero.

\- ¿tú otra vez?-

\- Hola buen dia, señor shy! :D – estaba imitando el acento campesino de Applejack.

-mire lo que le traje, un par cajas de deliciosa sidra de manzana, sólo para usted y su encantadora muchachita, la cual me gustaría mucho tener su mano en santo matrimonio-

-No gracias, ya tengo sidra de manzana, puedes devolverlas de donde las trajiste-

-pero…-

El señor shy le enseña la escopeta.

-cinco, cuatro, tres…-

Discord levanta las pesadas cajas y sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede.

-No funcionó Applejack-

-No puedo creerlo!- decía la chica vaquera

-él es uno de nuestros más fieles clientes en productos de la familia Apple! ¿Cómo pudo rechazar las sidras?-

\- La respuesta debe ser por que se las traje yo, definitivamente no le agrado- dijo Discord con tristeza

-descuida cubito de azúcar, se me ocurre otra idea-

-ya no importa Applejack, iré a donde está rarity- decía el chico de piel gris en derrota

-Ven smooze!-

Smooze estaba jugando a las vencidas con Big mac, alentado por su novia marble pie.

-Hubiera ganado si estaba tree hugger para alentarme, nos vemos "big"!-

(Consejo de amistad 3= Rarity )

Rarity recibió a Discord y Smooze en su boutique, mientras Smooze fue a jugar con la hermana menor, Sweetie belle.

-¿El padre de fluttershy? siii lo conozco- decía la chica de la generosidad mientras acomodaba su vestido en un maniquí.

-Si lo admito, su mal carácter deja mucho que desear,pienso que debes regalarle algo , algo con mucha clase, impecable, para que él te perdone, y creo que ya sé cual-

El padre de fluttershy se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta, y encuentra con el chico caótico de traje y corbata, en sus manos tenía una elegante caja roja, cuyo contenido era un collar de rubíes.

-Son bellos, como sus ojos señor shy- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que tal vez no debio haber dicho eso.

El padre de fluttershy lo miró con rareza, rápidamente fue por la escopeta, pero Discord fue más rápido esta vez y usó sus poderes con un chasquido para desaparecer de ahí, estaba lloviendo y el ni estando más loco de lo que estaba iba a mojarse el traje.

-No creo que los hombres usen un collar de rubíes- decía Discord con duda.

-Discord, que el padre de una de mis mejores amigas tenga un pésimo gusto para la joyería, no significa que mis consejos sean malos- respondía Rarity

-Me rindo! mejor ve con Rainbow Dash, seguro ella tiene la solución- dijo haciendo una pose dramática.

-Ya que- decía Discord sin emoción.

(consejo de Amistad 4= Rainbow Dash)

Discord ahora se encontraba en casa de Rainbow, se sorprendió mucho al ver su habitación con dibujos de pelotas de soccer, y posters de los más famosos jugadores de soccer, cosas deportivas que vería sólo en la habitación de un chico.

-qué femenina- pensaba Discord.

-Bien discord, no se qué consejos te dieron las otras chicas, pero yo te daré una solución rápida, con resultados garantizados- decía la chica pelo arcoíris con mucho optimismo.

-todo lo que tienes que hacer es desafiarlo a un juego de soccer, y quien enceste más goles gana, y tu ganarías la mano de fluttershy gracias a tus habilidades-

-Siii, como la otra vez que pude ganarte junto con Spitfire y Soarin en la cancha- decía Discord sonriendo.

-Si, eso- decía rainbow un poco molesta por recordarle esa derrota.

-bueno, pon esas manos a la obra-

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de fluttershy salía de la casa a comprar al supermercado, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a Discord en traje de jugador de soccer, con la pelota en mano.

-Tú no te rindes ¿cierto?-

-Señor Shy! Lo desafío a un juego de Soccer, si yo gano, me quedo con la mano de su hija, si usted gana me resignaré en mi eterna soltería-

El señor Shy examinó su mirada por un momento, sin duda vio que el muchacho estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su hija.

-Está bien-

-Okey, a jugar se ha dicho!- dijo el chico caótico pateando la pelota, la pelota impactó rompiendo la ventana de la casa en mil pedazos

-Me lleva la chinga…- pensó Discord para sí mismo

El padre de Fluttershy lo miró con cara de "por qué no me sorprende"

Discord observó la ventana rota, y luego a su futuro suegro ya con la escopeta en mano.

-¿debería empezar a correr ahora no?- preguntó sin sorpresa.

-¿tú que crees muchacho?-

Discord salió corriendo a toda velocidad una vez más por los disparos.

(Lección de Amistad 5= Starlight glimmer)

-Lo siento Discord, no conozco al padre de tu novia aún- decía la chica de la igualdad ,quien lo recibió en la puerta de su casa

-pero el único consejo que puedo darte es que no te apresures en que su padre acepte la relación, deja que el tiempo haya lo suyo, que olvide el rencor que te tiene y entenderá que eres especial para ella, un mínimo cambio puede alterar las cosas para siempre, créeme lo sé-

\- emm… gracias por el consejo, Starlight- dijo Discord, se fue caminando por el barrio de ponyville, con las manos en sus bolsillos, con pocas esperanzas, pateando una lata.

-Yo sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí- decía el chico de piel gris.

-Oye ¿no irás a pedirle consejo a Pinkie pie?- preguntó Smooze.

-Ella es la única que falta-

\- No tengo nada contra pinkie, pero luego de ver cómo fracasó las ideas de las demás y con las locuras que se le ocurren, lo mejor sería no arriesgarse - dijo Discord con pesar.

\- Parece que nunca podré compartir mi vida con Fluttershy-

-Tú lo haz dicho amigo-

-pero quizás la tal Starlight tenga razón ¿y si dejo que todo se aliviane con el tiempo? Puede que ese sea el consejo que yo buscaba, ahora que lo pienso me apresuré demasiado con proponerle matrimonio, además Fluttershy aún no termina la secundaria- decía Discord.

-¿Y eso significa que…?- preguntaba Smooze sin entender.

-Voy a esperar a que fluttershy termine la secundaria para así poder casarnos- decía Discord con un chasquido y un foco de luz encendido apareció sobre su cabeza, literalmente.

-Suena bien- decía su amigo de pelo verde.

-Siiii, además no creo que nada pueda empeorar la situación- decía el chico caótico con mucho optimismo.

Pero como al parecer el destino le gustaba ser cruel ser con su comentario (el autor de la historia en este caso) la verdad que esto sí iba a ser peor.

En una parte alejada de ciudad canterlot, había un lugar sombrío y espeluznante, una cárcel para menores,vándalos y delincuentes juveniles, el reformatorio Tártarus uno de los reclusos fue sacado de su celda por los guardias, un perro negro de raza bóxer, no paraba de ladrar al recluso con odio.

-Silencio, Cerbero!- le gritó uno de los guardias.

El perro llamado Cerbero dejó de ladrar.

Uno de los guardias le habla al recluso.

-prisionero número 999 hasta que logremos remodelar tu celda, serás transferido bajo extrema vigilancia a Canterlot high, y ahí estarás temporalmente ¿entendiste bien Tirek?-

-Por supuesto, no estoy sordo!- decía el muchacho llamado Tirek

-Al menos, podré estar lejos de ti, sucio perro pulgoso- decía dirigiendo su mirada de desprecio al can Cerbero, quien en respuesta sólo le gruñó.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Ooooh esto se va a descontrolaaar,al fin revelé al nuevo antagonista de este fic, la contraparte humana del ambicioso centauro de Equestria, él siempre fue mi villano favorito de la serie, ya que el único que conbina fuerza y magia, cuando los demás villanos sólo usan magia, creánme su versión será más cruel y c*brón de lo que fue Sunset shimmer, las sirenas, o los elementos del caos juntos, y más grosero de lo que fueron Discord o chrysalis en las dos historias anteriores escritas por Conikiblasu-fan, las que me inspiraron para hacer esta continuación.**

 **Perdón por el otro momento sunset/Discord de este cap, sé que este fic debe ser fluttercord ,pero como dije antes ambos mis personajes favoritos y creo que esta será la última interacción que tendrán, espero que les haya gustado la versión Eg de Smooze, la frase "Nadie podía detener a Smooze" es una referencia a la canción de la película de MLP G1 de 1986, Les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima**


	7. sorpresa y revelación

Capítulo 7

Sorpresa y revelación.

En las altas y frias horas de la madrugada, en los suburbios de barrio de Ponyville, se encontraba un joven que había salido de una fiesta de electrónica.

Tenía la piel gris, cabello de color blanco, ojos azules, llevaba puesta un chaqueta purpura, en otras palabras, un típico joven que se dirigía de vuelta a su casa incluso a estas horas, el barrio de ponyville se veía más sombrío y aterrador de madrugada , La misma calle Elm no tendría comparación, ni siquiera el bosque everfree en la noche, había muy poca iluminación.

Pero eso no aterraba al muchacho, lo que le aterraba era el silencio absoluto que reinaba en las oscuras calles, y sentía que alguien o al algo lo estaba observando, posiblemente desde las sombras,el no hizo caso omiso a esta sensación.

\- ¿¡quien está ahi!?- gritó hacia cualquier dirección, ya que no divisaba nada fuera de lugar a su alrededor.

Escuchó un ruido detrás suyo , rápidamente el joven se puso en posición de defensa, pero sólo pudo la calle a oscuras con el poste de luz parpadeando.

-debo dejar de ver tantas películas de terror- pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando se dió la vuelta, se encontró con una figura encapuchada que apareció de la nada, el joven gritó con horror, pero luego se calmó cuando vió que se trataba sólo de otro joven que llevaba puesta una campera con capucha, no se veía mucho el rostro por la oscuridad.

\- Oh disculpa viejo, es que me asustaste por aparecerte así de repente -

\- ¿es amigo o enemigo? se pregunta el desconocido -

el muchacho lo miró confundido.

\- No te preocupes- decía el joven encapuchado.

\- te asegurar que "Amigo" yo no soy-

decía el misterioso joven sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Mi nombre es Tirek y pronto...-

agarra al joven desprevenido de brazo fuertemente y luego lo agarra del cuello, obligándolo a abrir la boca,

-Voy a recuperar lo que es mio, POR DERECHO!-

el muchacho llamado Tirek estaba drenando toda la energía que joven por la boca, hasta el punto de dejarlo débil, inconciente, incapaz de siquiera ponerse de pie.

Tirek se sintió más fuerte, con los ojos brillosos y sonrisa sádica, largó una risa malvada digna de un psicópata.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-AAAAH!- se despertó gritándouna mujer de piel blanca,cabello multicolor a la que todos conocemos como la directora celestia ,miró alrededor de su habitación, por suerte todo estaba en orden, tal como ella quería.

\- qué bueno ,sólo ha sido una pesadilla- decía celestia tocándose la frente.

Luego Cadence rápidamente entró a su habitación.

-Tía estás bien? te escuché gritar ¿tuviste un mal sueño?-

-sí, sólo un mal sueño, pero se sintió tan real- dijo Celestía tocándose la frente

\- tengo un mal presentimiento, en mi sueño, vi a un joven que ya había conocido antes- Cadence estaba prestando atención a las palabras de la directora

-Cadence, debemos estar preparadas, parece que Tirek será transferido de vuelta a Canterlot high-

Cadence abrió la boca de la impresión. ambas esperaban no tener que volver a oir ese nombre nunca más.

El fin de semana había llegado a su fin, otra semana de Clases empezaba a concretarse, Los primeros estudiantes estaban entrando a Canterlot high, para seguir con su acostumbrado hábito escolar de aprender, algunos deseosos de ocurra alguna otra situación mágica para sacarlos de rutina, por suerte para ellos eso podría pasar, pero no iba a ser agradable para nadie, hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea no?.

En la oficina de Discord, el chico caótico estaba descansando en su silla, se asomó a mirar por los pasillos, gracias a sus poderes del caos, podía sentir la presencia o más bien el aura mágico de las mane 6, entre ellas , la de su querida fluttershy.

cuando la detectó, no pudo evitar contener su alegría,el no podía acercarse a su novia o ex-novia por ahora, ya que el señor shy la tenía vigilada a todas horas, el no la dejaba salir a ninguna parte , ni para ver a sus mejores amigas, a menos que sea para hacer las compras para el hogar o al trabajo en la veterinaria de mascotas.

Incluso él mismo la traia en su auto, a la entrada y salida del instituto, sin lugar a dudas el chico de piel gris tenía en mente sólo a Canterlot high cómo único lugar donde podría estar cerca de Fluttershy sin ninguna interferencia.

él tenía que averiguar pronto qué otro lugar aparte del instituto puede existir en ciudad Canterlot que el papá de Fluttershy desconozca donde pueda verse con Fluttershy , pero por ahora , él iba a dejar eso como tarea para más tarde, ahora su objetivo principal era ver a su querida chica tímida de en sueños, luego de una semana de estar separados uno del otro.

-FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY!- gritaba corriendo a toda velocidad olfateando su presencia, sus corridas dejaban una gran raya de fuego en el pasillo, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes.

\- AÚN LADO SMOOZE!- gritaba discord, sorprendiendo a su amigo de piel verde al que casi le provoca un susto.

-Por dios!- decía Smooze tocándose el pecho de la impresión, poniendo su espalda contra el casillero.

-¡NO MAMES DISCORD!- gritó Smooze enojado.

-FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTEEEEERRRSHYYYY!-

se detuvo en seco cuando vió al papá de Fluttershy, a su amada, a la directora Celestia, a todas las Mane 6 incluyendo a Starlight glimmer y Sunset shimmer, todos en el mismo pasillo.

el señor Shy seguía mirando a Discord con disgusto, fluttershy le dió un saludo discreto y un guiño.

-Ehh.. hola señor Shy-

saludó Discord con una sonrisa nerviosa, él padre de fluttershy ignoró el saludo y siguió hablando con la directora Celestia, Discord estaba confundido ¿qué hacia él dentro de la institucion? ¿qué estaba hablando con la directora Celestia?

\- directora celestia, sinceramente yo no puedo creer que permita que hombres como Discord eduque a los estudiantes, ese muchacho es Mala influencia para los jóvenes, es un delincuente! - decía el papá de fluttershy a la directora.

-Oh era eso de lo está hablando con ella - pensaba Discord sin sorpresa.

Sin duda él no lo quería cerca de su hija, ni siquiera dentro del instituto, por suerte para el chico caótico, La que mandaba en estos pasillos, era Celestia.

\- mire señor Shy, Discord ERA una mala influencia, ahora es un docente ejemplar y respetable de esta escuela, no sólo uno de los mejores maestros que he tenido en esta escuela, si no un gran amigo- decía la directora firmemente defendiendo al chico de piel gris.

-si, un docente ejemplar- decía el señor Shy sarcástico.

\- ¿y qué me dice de aquella vez que ese asqueroso se metió con las amigas de mi hija?-

Discord frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a las Mane 6.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes?-

\- ninguna de nosotras le contó eso- dijo Applejack.

\- A mí no me mires - se defendió Rainbow dash.

Rarity y Pinkie pie señalaron con la mirada a Fluttershy

-Yo no se lo conté Discord- dijo Fluttershy

\- Él se puso a investigarte- luego se dirigió a su padre

-y ya te dije que eso fue sólo un malentendido papá!- dijo Fluttershy confrontando a su padre.

\- como dijo su hija, eso sólo fue una simple confusión- sostuvo la directora celestia

Rarity, pinkie pie, Applejack y rainbow miraron al suelo con vergüenza por ese confuso episodio, ellas habían exagerado todo, creyendo aquella vez que Discord les correspondía y terminaron peleando entre ellas por ello.

\- Si fuera por mi, yo mandaría a todos estos vándalos, vagos y buenos para nada como ese mequetrefe, a trabajar en el campo todo el día- decía el padre de fluttershy con odio

\- o si no, a un paredón, una bala en el cuello y boom!- dijo golpeando sus manos.

\- Yo no comparto su triste forma de pensar, señor Shy- respondió la directora Celestia

\- tristemente por gente con pensamiento como los suyos, los criminales nunca buscan otra mejor manera de vivir-

-Le recuerdo que una de esas LACRAS me arrebataron a mi esposa, no voy permitir que eso se repita con mi hija- decía el Señor shy tratando de no mostrarse debil por recordar a su difunta mujer y tomando de manera sobreprotectora a su hija.

Las mane 6 se sorprendieron con esa declaración del señor Shy, dirigieron su mirada a Fluttershy quien se secó una pequeña lágrima, ella nunca les mencionó nada de su madre ni de esa terrible noche en que la mataron.

\- yo comprendo su dolor señor Shy- decía la directora celestia.

-pero entiendo , que no todos son así, algunos aún tienen bondad en su profundo interior, yo sé diferenciar muy bien a las personas que pueden cambian para bien de las que no lo van a hacer jamás- dijo Celestia muy segura de sí.

\- Usted está tan ciega Celestia- respondió el señor Shy -

no me sorprende que su hermana la subdirectora Luna se haya marchado de esta institución, lejos de usted -

Ese comentario si que le dolió a la directora Celestia, y respondió con dureza.

\- ¡Mire señor Shy aclaremos algo! a mí nadie me dice cómo debo pensar y manejar las cosas en MI escuela, ahora por favor , si me disculpa tengo asuntos muchos más problemáticos en mente ¡asi que retírese! no venga a traer más problemas a mi institución que yo también tengo amigos en la Ley- dijo Celestia mirando desafiante al papá de Fluttershy.

Discord, Las mane 6 y las demás chicas quedaron con la boca abierta.

El señor Shy no se quedó sorprendido, pero si le devolvió la mirada desafiante a la directora.

\- Mire Celestia, lo último que quiero es pelear con usted- respondió con calma.

\- nos conocemos desde antes que mi hija estudiara aquí, no echaré a perder una amistad de hace años, me retiraré , pero si lo llego a ver con mi hija afuera del colegio, no esperé que no lastime a ese, ese, ese granuja! - dijo señalando a Discord.

\- Las canchas y todo el territorio que rodea la escuela Canterlot también está bajo mi jurisdicción , que no se le olvide- decía Celestia con firmeza.

el Señor Shy no dijo nada más , se despidió de su hija, fulminó con una mirada de advertencia al chico de piel gris y se marchó.

-fiuu- suspiró Discord, la directora Celestia también hizo lo mismo, ella nunca había confrontado de esa manera a ningún padre de ningún Estudiante.

Discord se acercó a Celestia, y tocó su hombro.

-Gracias Celestia por defenderme, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-

Celestia miró a Discord sonriendo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Discord, sólo no me gusta que desprestigien a ningún integrante de mi escuela-

\- Sin duda ella es una mujer admirable- dijo Twilight acomodando sus gafas.

-sí que lo es- dijo Sunset shimmer

\- Acómpañeme en mi Oficina, Discord, es sobre un tema muy importante- dijo Celestia muy seria.

-¿Okey?- dijo Discord y siguió a la directora hasta su oficina.

Las mane 6 notaron el tono serio y decidieron esperar a Discord fuera de la oficina, ellas saben bien que cuando la directora Celestia se pone seria, nada bueno pasaría en esta escuela, otro problema grave se cernía sobre Canterlot high, para ellas eso estaba más que claro.

-Discord estamos frente a un problema serio- dijo la directora Celestia yendo directamente al grano.

-Tirek regresará a Canterlot High- dijo muy seria.

-me llegó una notificación del reformatorio Tartarus que lo confirma-

la cara de confusión de Discord era casi como si se le pudiera colocar un gran signo de interrogación encima.

\- ¿quién?- preguntó Discord.

-Tirek! ¿nunca habías oido de él? es el joven criminal más temido de toda Equestria- dijo Celestia.

-No no no no- corrigió Discord

-yo tengo entendido que la criminal mas temida de toda Equestria era Meleniaca-

\- es el segundo- dijo Celestia con la ceja levantada.

-Ooohhh ya veo- decía Discord sorprendido.

-¿y que por que vendrá aquí?-

\- Yo cometí el terrible y grave error de firmar un acuerdo que decía que cualquier joven problemático del reformatorio tartarus que destruyera su celda sería transferido aquí temporalmente hasta que su celda esté reparada-

-¿reformatorio Tartarus?- dijo Discord.

\- es un reclusorio para delincuentes juveniles, los más viles de los viles, es un lugar muy deprimente, quizás ahí hubieses terminado si no hubiera podido convencerte de que te quedes aquí en la escuela -

\- Me he escapado de peores lugares- dijo Discord mirando hacia otro lado sin sorpresa.

-no hay peores lugares que ese, créeme Discord lo sé-

-¿y qué tendría que ver yo con ese chico Tirek?-

\- te digo todo esto por que quiero que tú lo vigiles bien de cerca a todas horas- dijo Celestia señalando al chico caótico.

-¿yo? ¿por qué yo?-

\- Discord, tú mejor que nadie tienes experiencia lidiando con Villanos, tú hiciste que los elementos del caos dejaran sus vidas de Villanos para dedicarse a la fama- decía Celestia

\- Desde que Luna se fue con ellos, no ha sido fácil manejar esta escuela yo sola, Cadence apenas puede venir , ahora está muy ocupada con su pequeña de dos meses Flurry heart, La princesa Twilight del mundo mágico de Equestria no está aquí para vigilar a Tirek de que cause problemas en esta escuela de nuevo, tengo a alguien que será la nueva subdirectora estaré ocupada capacitándola ,tú eres mi única opción-

-¿de nuevo?- dijo Discord con duda.

\- Espera trolestia, tengo muchas preguntas todavía, ¿Tirek ya estuvo aquí antes? ¿que más sabes de él? ¿por qué no encargas a Twilight, sunset shimmer y las demás de vigilarlo? ¿y en vez de vigilarlo por qué simplemente no lo reforman como hicieron conmigo? ¿quien va a enseñar matemática y cálculo mientras vigilo a Tirek? ¿nueva subdirectora?-

-Son muchas preguntas Discord- dijo la directora Celestia.

\- pero te las responderé todas, Si,Tirek ya estuvo aquí en Canterlot High, al inicio él no parecía tan problemático, hizo una aparente amistad con Sunset shimmer, todo iba bien,hasta que comenzó a haber reporte de alumnos atacados, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero todos los estudiantes quedaban débiles, pálidos, como si les hubieran chupado la vida misma, no podían ni moverse, no sabía quien era el responsable, hasta que Sunset shimmer fué a decirme en mi oficina quien era el causante de los ataques, llamé a Tirek a mi oficina, no quería decirme cuales eran sus intenciones, llamé al reformatorio Tartarus y lo mandaron de vuelta allí, por suerte, su celda ya estaba reparada-

Celestia hizo una pausa para beber un vaso con agua y aclarar su garganta.

-¿que más sé de él? sólo sé que tenía un compañero del crimen, su hermano menor, Scorpan,pero él ya no es un problema, desapareció por completo, es todo lo que sé ¿por qué no intenté reformarlo? tú no conoces a Tirek como yo Discord, con sólo ver su mirada, sentí como si lo conocía, de hace muchos años, sentí la horripilante Maldad y ambición dentro de él, no lo dejaría con mis alumnas, jamás ¿querrías que Fluttershy esté cerca de alguien como él?-

-Supongo que no- dijo Discord.

\- Además como dije antes,es la Twilight Sparkle de la otra Equestria es la que tiene más experiencia con villanos ,ella ahora ya no puede venir más aquí, la twilight de la preparatoria crystal apenas entiende la magia, que yo sepa ella nunca tuvo enemigos, sólo confió en ti para este encargo Discord- dijo Celestia dándole una mirada de "por favor no hagas que me arrepienta"

-y sé quien va a suplantarte en tus clases, ¡puedes pasar!- gritó hacia la puerta, el maestro suplente pasó.

\- Discord él es el profesor Lion Heart-

-¿Lion heart?-

Discord vio al nuevo profesor, era un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro y piel de color marrón claro, con ojos azules, tenía puesto un elegante traje y corbata,él extendió su mano para saludarlo formalmente.

\- qué tal señor Discord, un gusto conocerlo, he oído mucho de usted, sin duda tiene una gran reputación, incluyendo entre las estudiantes-

-Emm algo así - respondió Discord correspodiendo el saludo formal de la misma forma al nuevo docente.

-parece un hombre cortéz y muy agradable- pensó para sí mismo.

\- y ella será la nueva subdirectora - Dijo Celestia haciendo pasar a la chica.

\- seguro ya la conociste-

-¿Starlight glimmer?- dijo sorprendido el chico caótico.

-Hola Discord- saludó la chica de la igualdad amigablemente.

-¿tú serás la nueva subdirectora? creí que venías a estudiar- preguntó Discord aún sin entender.

-no Discord, yo terminé mis estudios en la Preparatoria Crystal - aclaraba Starlight glimmer

-ahora no sólo estoy aquí para reconciliarme con Twilight sino para desempeñarme cómo subdirectora-

-Amm okey- dijo Discord

\- Eso tiene sentido-

-Starlight Glimmer ha sido de las mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria crystal- decía Celestia. (por no decir que era la segunda mejor estudiante aparte de Twilight sparkle.)

\- por su excelente historial académico, esta más que calificada para ser Subdirectora-

-Directora Celestia!- llamó Cherilee

\- Los del reformatorio Tartarus llegaron, trajeron a Tirek-

Todos en la oficina se estremecieron, excepto Discord y Starlight quienes nunca habían oido o conocido a Tirek.

Celestia salió de su oficina primero al recibir al "Estudiante"

Discord salió de la oficina, Las Mane 6 se acercaron a él

\- ¿cuál es la situación Discord?- preguntó Rainbow dash.

-Nada, tengo que vigilar a un tal Tirek- dijo Discord indiferente.

Todas las chicas , excepto Twilight, abrieron la boca de la impresión.

-wow! hacer esta cara de impresionada es muy divertido!- dijo Pinkie pie luego volvió a hacer su expresión de sorprendida.

-T-Tirek ¿aqui?- dijo Rarity sin poder creerlo.

-No lo puedo creer- decía Applejack.

-No me digan- dijo Discord

-él les hizo algo inperdonable a cada una, no?-

\- Si! - dijo Rainbow con enojo

-el me ganó en varias veces en las canchas, luego de atacar a Soarin-

\- él incendio mis preciados manzanos en Sweet apple acres!- dijo Applejack con repudio.

\- Me empujo a un charco lleno de lodo!- dijo Rarity de nuevo haciendo su típica pose dramática.

-él dijo que no era graciosa!- dijo Pinkie con los brazos cruzados ,haciendo una tierna mueca.

\- y yo alguna vez fuí su aliada- dijo Sunset shimmer.

Discord y las demás prestaron atención a ella.

-Y-Yo tiempo después de separar a las chicas, conocí a Tirek, le ofrecí que seamos aliados, ya que él tenía unas habilidades fuera de lo ordinario, al igual que tú Discord, él y yo eramos los más respetados de Canterlot high, ibamos a hacer grandes cosas, yo le dije que lo ayudaría a gobernar el mundo humano a cambio de que me obedezca sólo a mi, en ese entonces a mí sólo me interesaba el mundo pony, pero luego descubrí que Tirek estaba trabajando por su cuenta a mis espaldas, planeaba Snips y snails me contaron que planeaba traicionarme, ví que sería una gran amenaza ,entonces lo acusé con la directora Celestia y lo mandó lejos de esta escuela- decía Sunset shimmer

-Aquella vez, fué la unica vez que hice lo correcto por la razón incorrecta, así gané mi popularidad en la escuela Canterlot, cuando era una maldita cretina con el corazón lleno de avaricia- eso último lo dijo con mucho pesar y culpa.

Applejack toca el hombro de la chica cabello fuego.

-Sunset shimmer, cuantas te lo tengo que decir, tú ya no eres esa chica, elegiste un mejor camino, y eso es lo que en verdad importa- dijo la chica de la honestidad levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias applejack- Sunset shimmer dió una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, tengo que adelantarme- dijo el chico caótico.

-quiero ver a ese tal Tirek de cerca-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y siguieron a Discord.

todos los estudiantes se acercaron a la entrada principal de la escuela, avistaron un camión negro como de cárcel, eso alimentó la curiosidad.

observaron a un conocido muchacho de piel roja, ojos negros e iris color amarillo,muy flaco, cabello largo y despeinado siendo bajado del camión por los oficiales de Tartarus, lo reconocieron al instante, todos los estudiantes se estremecieron.

-TIREK!- dijeron cherry y berry

-TIREK!- gritó Octavia.

-TIIIREK!- gritaron las cutiemark crusaders

-TIREK!- gritó Diamond tiara.

-TIREK!-gritaron Bom bom y Lyra abrazándose.

-TIREK!- gritó Flash sentry.

-oh oh oh, es mi turno de gritar su nombre ¡TIREK!- gritó Pinkie pie

-¿quién rayos es Tirek?- preguntó Smooze.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿qué? estudio aqui desde hace un año y medio-

photo finish se acerca a tomarle una foto al chico de piel roja.

-Encabezado de mañana, El regreso de Tirek a la escuela Canterlot- decía photo extendiendo su mano.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¿qué hace él aquí?-

\- Esto no va a ser nada bueno-

\- ¿qué acaso esos inútiles no pueden mantenerlo en Tartarus?-

\- se ve más intimidante que antes-

-¿intentará hacerle vengarse de sunset shimmer?

La directora Celestia , se acercó a uno de los policías, quien le entregó un papel que ella firmó sin mucha emoción.

\- Espero que arreglen su celda lo más pronto posible, la escuela no está en un buen momento para recibir vándalos- dijo Celestia seria al policía guardián de Tartarus.

-No se preocupe por eso, amor, una vez que su celda tenga unos ajustes modernos, no volverá a saber de él-

Celestia hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto , por el atrevido piropo del guardia, pero lo dejó pasar.

-eso espero-

Los guardias le quitaron las esposas al joven Tirek, y se retiraron ,no sin antes de advertirle.

\- No causes problemas, chico-

-No te prometo nada- respondió Tirek sin culpa.

Tirek miró sin emoción a todos los estudiantes que lo recibieron o más bien presenciaron su llegada. ellos lo miraron con miedo, otros con sorpresa,reconoció a algunos, y a los otros ,supuso que eran alumnos nuevos, Discord lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Tirek dirigió su mirada a Sunset shimmer , quien se dió cuenta enseguida, ella no se inmutó, y le dió una mirada firme.

-Veo que aún sigues en esta patética escuela de mier#* Sunset shimmer- pensó el chico de piel roja para sí mismo

-y veo que aún no lograste tu propósito, no importa, tú serás la primera a quien se las voy a cobrar de toda Equestria JAJAJA-

Tirek hizo una sonrisa maniática, a Sunset no le costó mucho adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Él me tiene marcada- se dijo sunset con miedo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Tirek- dijo la directora Celestia , tratando de sonar lo más formal posible, aunque en realidad ella quería que lo manden de vuelta al reformatorio lo antes posible.

Discord estuvo observándolo y analisándolo, a su mente lo invadían los pensamientos.

-¿por qué todos se sienten tan intimidados por él? se ve muy flaco y debilucho como para hacer daño a alguien, estoy seguro de que en realidad es sólo alguien incomprendido como yo-

Toda la escuela Canterlot ya sabía la novedad de la semana, Tirek estaba de vuelta.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Larga vida a la subdirectora Starlight Glimmer, recordemos que Luna se había ido a vivir su vida como baterista anterior del grupo de villanos, los elementos del caos, en la historia anterior escrita por Conikiblasu-fan ,al principio no pensaba en ella como la nueva subdirectora hasta que escribí el capitulo 6, me vino de golpe la idea, Discord no podría reemplazar a Luna, ya que estaría ocupado vigilando a Tirek, Tirek pronto descubrirá que las cosas han cambiado mucho en Canterlot high desde su última visita y tomará provecho de ello. Les ha hablado "ElTioRob95" hasta la próxima publicación.**


	8. Rencor

Capitulo 8

Rencor.

Todos los estudiantes estaban conmocionados de volver a ver a Tirek, pues claro, él tenía una "buena" reputación en toda Equestria, el chico de piel rojo sólo los miró con indiferencia, jamás había visto jóvenes tan patéticos como los estudiantes de la escuela canterlot, al menos los de la preparatoria crystal tenían algo de dignidad, era el punto de vista del chico vándalo.

Twilight lo miraba con extrañeza, nunca había escuchado de él, quizás debe ser a que ella siempre se la pasaba más estudiando en su escuela anterior que de mirar las novedades del mundo exterior.

Sunset shimmer miraba al joven con temor pero sin demostrarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano él se vengaría de ella por delatarlo, lo conocía muy bien.

Rarity, Applejack y Principalmente Rainbow dash lo miraron con desconfianza, Fluttershy de todos los estudiantes ella era la que tenia más miedo,más nervios y a la que más le temblaban las piernas con sólo mirar la intimidante figura del chico, había algo en él que no la hacía sentir para nada bien, tal vez era sus ojos negros de iris amarillos, casí parecía que brillaban cuan criatura de la noche con sólo mirarlos directamente, o por su cara de tener muy pocos amigos o ninguno directamente.

se suponía que ella ya no tendría ni sentiría ese miedo, luego de enfrentar villanos mágicos, no le tendría perturbar las personas de apariencia intimidante a esta altura del partido, Pinkie pie fué la única que miró al chico de piel roja con una sonrisa sincera,muy a pesar de que en el pasado, él le había dicho que no era para nada graciosa, ni el insulto más vulgar ofende a la chica cuyo elemento es la risa, salvo que le digan "poco seria" o "Nada chistosa".

Luego una mano toca su hombro, era el novio de Pinkie pie, Dan versus, un muchacho muy iracundo y fácil de provocar, Pinkie lo miró y se dió cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar de los celos, típico.

-¿Por qué lo miras de esa forma?¿acaso te parece más guapo que yo?- dijo apretando su puño.

-¿Sabes que puedo prenderle fuego mientras se duerme? ¿no?-

Pinkie sólo rió en respuesta.

-Ay Dan tontito no seas celosito, sabes que yo siempre miro con una sonrisa a todos- dijo rodeando el cuello de Dan con los brazos, chocando su nariz con el de él.

Dan se tranquilizó un poco, desvió la mirada sonrojado,Pinkie pie era una chica sensacional que siempre lo reconfortaba, antes lo único que tenía sentido para él era el odio y la Venganza contra todo y todos, pero era su novia de piel rosa y esponjosa con algodón, él compartia departamento con Twilight , ya que Elise, la novia de su mejor ahora ex-amigo Chris lo había echado de lo que era anteriormente su hogar.

-Bueno esta biénte creo- dijo Dan resignado

-Si no, recuerda que casí le rompo el cráneo al feo de Discord con el bate-

Al lado de la feliz pareja estaba Rainbow dash quien distrajo su atención de obsevar a Tirek , para mirarlos un rato, en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cómo rayos era posible que alguien tan amargado, violento, antisocial, y gruñón como Dan versus sea pareja de alguien optimista, alegre, sonriente, hiperactiva y "única" como Pinkie pie.

Eran como agua y aceite, era lógicamente imposible, sí cuando se conocieron ellos dos, él no la soportaba en lo absoluto, es más no quería su amistad, no la quería cerca en ningún momento, hasta que finalmente Dan de mala gana aceptó su amistad de mala gana sólo con la condición de que ya no la siga, Rainbow no estaba al tanto de esto, por sus entrenamientos de soccer y tenía que estudiar para las exámenes ,su sorpresa fué grande cuando Rarity le contó que Pinkie y Dan se hicieron novios.

salió de su trance cuando escuchó una voz agresiva hablándole.

\- ¿Hey qué estás mirando, colorida?- era la voz de Dan.

-sé lo que estás pensando y mejor olvídalo, no te robarás a mi Pinkie, consíguete la tuya-

abrazó a Pinkie con los dos brazos, sacando su lengua en dirección a la chica de la lealtad.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Rainbow, luego se tapó la boca, olvidó que había un montón de estudiantes alrededor, por suerte nadie la escuchó.

-Por última vez, Dan- respondió en voz baja y molesta.

-No soy lesbiana-

-Si,por supuesto- dijo el chico de remera "Jerk" con sarcasmo.

-Tus mentiras bien elaboradas no me engañarán, Rainbow crash-

-es Rainbow dash- respondió Rainbow apretando los dientes.

Discord no paraba de observar al muchacho que tenía que vigilar ¿enserio era tan peligroso? por que no se veía muy intimidante, era extremadamente flaco, y francamente, él esperaba a alguien alto y musculoso con cara de asesinar a alguien, a su parecer parecía alguien que quizás sea muy incomprendido por los demás, y que por eso tal vez le teman tanto, justo como le pasó a él cuando llegó a Canterlot high, todos hasta quien ahora es su novia lo miraban y trataban con desprecio, desconfianza y temor, principalmente temor,pensó que podría ayudarlo, ser su amigo, si, eso sería lo más indicado, pensó él.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Fluttershy lo agarró del brazo,sintió su cabecita bonita aferrarse a él, eso hizo que se sonrojara y sonriera, era la mejor sensación del mundo sin duda alguna.

-¿Discord?-

-¿Sí, fluttershy?-

le gustó mucho volverla a escuchar hablar luego de una semana de estar separados, que se sentía como un mes.

-por favor, ten cuidado con ese sujeto, no me da buena espina- decía la chica de piel amarilla con preocupación.

-plsss- resopló el chico caótico en respuesta.

\- si pude enfrentar a un grupo de delincuentes timberwolfs, vigilar a un muchacho con malos antecedentes no será problema- decía con mucha tranquilidad.

-Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo, además sabes que sé defenderme muy bien, crecí en las calles ¿lo olvidas?-

-Oh okey- dijo Fluttershy un poco más calmada, pero el desagradable miedo que le provocaba el sólo observar al chico de piel roja no se desvanecía.

la directora Celestia se acercó a Tirek.

-Bienvenido de Vuelta, Tirek- saludó sonando lo más cordial y educada posible, aunque en realidad ella quería que lo manden de vuelta al reformatorio lo antes posible.

-Hola directora- respondió Tirek secamente, el no era estúpido, pudo notar la falsedad de la directora, puramente más falsa que su pelo multicolor.

La directora Celestia dirigió su mirada a Starlight glimmer quien ahora era subdirectora, le hizó una señal con la mirada, ella asintió en respuesta, fué corriendo en dirección a la oficina que alguna vez perteneció a la subdirectora Luna, tocó un botón que hizo sonar el timbre de la escuela, era hora de empezar el día de clases, Los alumnos escucharon el timbre y se dieron vuelta en dirección a sus respectivos salones de clases.

-¡Vamos entren rápido ya!- gritaba el profesor Cranky en su típico tono de no soportar a nadie a sus alumnos.

-¡ya no tengo auto,así que hoy sí que no estoy de buenas!-

todos incluso las Mane 6 fueron a los salones de clase, excepto Fluttershy quien le dió un beso en la mejilla al chico de piel gris.

-Ten cuidado- dijo antes de dirigirse a clase, Discord la observó alejarse, luego miró a la directora Celestia quien venía con Tirek.

Celestia los presentó a ambos.

-Tirek, él es el profesor de Matemáticas Discord, a partir de ahora él estará contigo vigilándote, irá a donde vayas, mirará donde mires y sabrá lo que pienses- advirtió Celestia

-Y yo que tú no lo provocaría, créeme, no querrás verlo enojado, es definitivamente... otra persona-

-No sé mucho de leyes directora- respondió Tirek

-pero creo que esto es invasión a la privacidad y espacio personal-

-Bajo este techo, mientras esté sentada en la silla de mando, todo lo que yo diga es legal- respondió Celestia casi como desafiando al chico.

-Directora Trolestia- Tirek susurró con enojo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- respondió Celestia enojada con el refunfuñar del chico rojo.

-Nada directora- respondió Tirek desviando la mirada sin emoción.

-¿acaso será pariente de Aria blaze?- pensó Discord, Tirek sin dudas parecia alguien cuyo mal humor era tan frecuente como respirar, pero el chico de piel gris sonrió al ver que no fué el único a quien se ocurrió el apodo para Celestia.

-Cualquier problema que tengas con él, me lo haces saber, ya tienes mi número- le dijo Celestia a Discord aún molesta, luego de haber dicho todo se retiró.

sólo se quedaron ellos dos en medio del casi desolado pasillo de la escuela, estaban frente a frente, el chico Caótico y el chico Destructivo.

-Así que...- comenzó a hablar el chico rojo.

-¿tú eres el me va a vigilar cada hora y en cada momento?-

Discord sólo se rio en respuesta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tirek

Discord sólo contenía un poco su risa, su expresión parecía casi burlona.

-¿QUEEE?- repetía Tirek a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía, pero Discord sólo seguía conteniendo su risa en respuesta, haciendo la cara más ridícula de todas.

-¿¡TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA O QUÉ PAYASO!?- dijo casi perdiendo los estribos, estaba a punto de agarrarlo del cuello, dejarlo inconciente y huir.

-Nada, nada, no es eso- decía Discord negando con las manos.

-Es sólo que tu voz me recuerda a la de Johnny bravo un personaje de las caricaturas-

Tirek se calmó y lo pensó momento, la verdad que era cierto, su voz era casi idéntica a la de esa caricatura noventera, sonrió ante el comentario del chico caótico, ya que su voz también le recordaba a un personaje de caricatura

-Mira quién habla "Mojo jojo"-

en ese momento ambos no evitaron reírse a carcajadas un buen rato, no había duda que tuvieron una cosa en común, y apenas estaban conociéndose.

-Sí, definitivamente me llevaré muy bien con él- pensaba Discord para sí mismo

-Sí, será fácil engañarle y ganarme su total confianza- pensaba Tirek también para sí mismo.

-andando- dijo Discord secándose una lágrima de la risa.

-¿ya te dieron tu tarjeta, papel o algo para saber cuales serán tus clases?-

-Ah sí- respondió el chico de piel rojo recuperando su mal humor, se las entregó no muy ansioso.

-Hmm veamos- dijo Discord leyendo la tarjeta , el chico de ojos negros aprovechó el momento de distracción de Discord, planeaba dejarlo insconciente y huir del instituto hacia la libertad, sin duda una de las cosas que él más ansiaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerle un dedo encima,salió un tentáculo de energía oscura de la espalda del chico caótico golpeando la mano de Tirek sorprendiéndolo, la energía tomó la forma de una mano que le movió el dedo índice.

-¿pero qué rayos?-

Discord se dió vuelta hacia el muchacho, completamente absorto de lo acaba de pasar a sus espaldas, literalmente.

-Bueno parece que nos toca la clase de ciencias- dijo Discord con optimismo,el chico de piel gris notó la extraña expresión sorprendida del muchacho.

-¿qué pasó? ¿viste un fantasma o algo así?- Discord le preguntó confundido.

-¿Que fué eso?- pensaba Tirek para sí mismo.

-¿Acaso no puedo tomar la energía vital de este tipo Discord? no, es imposible, tal vez lo aluciné todo, de tanta tensión que tuve en estos días, quizás deba dejar de exasperarme por todo, al parecer el no es conciente de ello- salió de sus pensamientos para responderle la pregunta a Discord.

-No,nada, sentí un calambre en el brazo, es todo- decía el chico de piel rojo sin Interés

-Esta bien, vamos- respondió Discord con cierta duda.

tirek suspiró en derrota.

-vamos-

su oportunidad de escapar y hacer imposible la vida de todos se había esfumado, pero al menos tendría su venganza sobre sunset shimmer por haberlo delatado la última vez que estuvo aquí

-Muy bien alumnos- decía el profesor Cranky

-el tema de hoy es sobre energías y rayos cósmicas-

-Me pregunto si podría absorver esa clases de energía- pensaba Tirek sentado en su pupitre, trataba de prestar menos atención a la clase, estaba frustado, arañaba el pupitre con su dedo índice, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-En el reformatorio Tartarus, estuve oyendo rumores de extrañas anomalías que ocurrían cerca de la escuela Canterlot, estoy aquí ahora y no estoy viendo nada fuera de lo ordinario, el mismo patético salón, los mismos patéticos estudiantes y nuevos simplones, la misma doblemente ultrapatética directora, aunque su desdichada hermana la subdirectora lunática ya no está aqui, me pregunto que habrá pasado, creo que me voy a poner al tanto de eso-

fué lo único que el chico de piel roja pensaba, Discord por su parte tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase, su ojos estaban centrados en Fluttershy, tan cerca pero figurativamente tan lejos,la chica tímida notó que Discord la observaba ilusionado, no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, dar una sonrisa a medias y sonrojarse,la clase había terminado, todos los estudiantes fueron a la cafetería, Discord y Tirek no fueron la excepción.

Ellos estaban siendo observados por la directora Celestia y la nueva subdirectora Starlight, Starlight los miro con un poco de duda.

-Celestia ¿estás segura de haber juntado a esos dos? aunque Discord esté reformado el sigue alguien muy travieso, el otro chico Tirek le fascina arruinar todo y a todos-

-Descuida Starlight- respondía Celestía con mucha seguridad.

-yo conozco a Discord, es alguien muy listo, no se dejará influenciar tán facilmente por Tirek-

-quédate aquí, Tirek- le dijo Discord.

-iré a formar fila para conseguir nuestro almuerzo, no hagas nada que yo no apruebe-dijo el chico caótico, más como una advertencia.

-Si,sí lo que digas- dijo Tirek sentándose en una mesa donde estaban Derpy, vinyl y bulk biceps.

-¿y ustedes que cuentan?- les preguntó el chico rojo

Derpy, vinyl e incluso bulk biceps no le respondieron, se levantaron y fueron hacia otra mesa.

-Idiotas-

mientras Discord estaba en la fila de la cafetería, una mano le tocó el hombro.

-¿Fluttershy? oh eres tú sunny qué pasa-

-¿Recuerdas nuestra charla anterior?- dijo Sunset shimmer.

-Oh, si si, ya tengo los archivos con las fotos de flash sentry- el chico caótico dió una sonrisa pícara.

-NO ¡no me refería a eso!- dijo Sunset sonrojada.

-¡Sobre tus poderes caóticos!¡hay que investigar cómo es que puedes conrolarlos!-

-Oh si, eso, lo siento sunny querida, pero la directora Celestia me ordenó vigilar a Tirek y que por nada del mundo lo pierda de vista-

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que le pedí a las chicas que lo vigilaran-

-Hola Tirek, seguro nos recuerdas ¿no te molesta que nos sentemos aquí al lado tuyo- dijo Rainbow dash.

Tirek respondió fastidiado.

-la verdad si me moles...-

-Gracias eres tan gentil- dijo Rarity sentándose al lado suyo, pero ignorándolo, también se sentaron Applejack, pinkie pie, menos Twilight quien estaba en la biblioteca,Fluttershy tenía miedo de Tirek así que sentó en la mesa de las Cutiemark crusaders.

-Bueno, andando- Discord se fue con sunset shimmer, Tirek observó eso muy sospechoso.

-¿qué habrá ido a hacer con esa z*rra traicionera?- pensaba para sí mismo, luego miro a las mane 6 o más bien 4 de ellas, había algo que no entendía ¿qué hacían ellas juntas? no estaban peleadas.

-Ustedes fresas- dijo Tirek.

Las chicas le prestaron atención.

-creí que ustedes estaban peleadas ¿qué diablos paso? recuerdo que ustedes ni se miraban-

-Oh- dijo Pinkie pie acercándose al chico rojo asustándolo.

-Es una larga historia de contar, enserio enserio enserio, realmente es una historia taaan larga, tan larga que tomaría cuatro películas- decía el elemento de la risa rompiendo la cuarta pared una vez más sin darse cuenta.

-Está bien, Está bien- respondió Tirek alejándola de su espacio.

-No es necesario que me la cuenten entonces, cualquier cosa relacionada con la amistad me da asco-

-No me importa lo que pienses de la amistad- dijo Rainbow dash desafiante.

-¿por qué Discord se fué con la ramera de shimmer?- preguntó tirek

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño por la manera en que el chico vándalo se refirió a su mejor amiga.

-número uno, Discord fue con sunset shimmer a resolver un asunto de "¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA!"- respondió Rainbow enojada.

-número dos, si no quieres perder todos los dientes de una patada, no vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera con nuestra amiga Sunset ¿te quedó claro?-

-Esperen ¿Sunset shimmer es su amiga?- dijo la palabra "Amiga" como si fuera veneno, Tirek estaba perplejo.

-¡Pero si fué ella la que los separó!¿cómo es eso posible?- gritaba Tirek, el realmente no lo entendía, ¿Cómo Sunset shimmer pudo haber cambiado tanto? se supone que ella era cruel, ambiciosa,MALVADA, principalmente malvada.

-Ya te lo dije, es una historia Muuuuy larga- respondía Pinkie.

-Así es, Sunset shimmer es una nuestra amiga- decía Applejack también molesta.

-Lávate la boca con jabón antes usar ese insulto de nuevo-

-Discord también es nuestro amigo- dijo Rarity

-y la única razón por la que estamos sentadas CONTIGO, es para que no causes algún desastre, no esperes que seamos tus amigas, vil rufián- decía la chica de la generosidad con dureza.

Tirek soltó una carcajadas,las chicas abrieron los ojos.

-Primero, nunca sería amigo de unas debiluchas como ustedes,segundo ¿creen que es tan fácil evitar que YO cause algún problema?-

Agarró un taco y lo arrojó lejos, aterrizó en el cabello de Big mac, big mac le dió un fuerte empujón al que estaba atrás suyo, que era Flash sentry.

-Oye Big mac,no fui yo quien te arrojó eso-

-SIP- dijo Big mac señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritó Tirek

En un segundo, todos empezaron a arrojarse comida, se veían volar postres, fideos, cupcakes, Frutas, verduras, e incluso vasos de plástico, Tirek se escondió debajo de la mesa, contemplando su desastrosa obra, él al principio deseaba irse, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si se quedaba,sacaría una ventaja que le beneficiaría mucho.

-NO NO NO- gritaba Rainbow dash tratando de detener la guerra de comida, pero en cambio recibió un pastelazo en la cara.

-¡EL CABELLO NO, POR FAVOR, TODO MENOS MI HERMOSO CABELLO!- gritaba Rarity cubriéndose su cabeza con las manos, aterrada, buscó refugio bajo las mesas.

-¿es enserio,Rarity?- decía Applejack quien también estaba bajo la mesa con ella.

Pinkie pie atrapaba la comida que volaba con la boca

-Hmm delicioso-

y por tratarse de Pinkie, ningún pedazo de comida le atinaba, no era la única que disfrutaba del momento,Dan Versus estaba disparando salsa picante a todo aquel que tenía en vista.

Derpy también estaba tratando de detener la guerra de comida.

-La violencia con comida no es buena- decía la chica rubia de piel gris.

pero Cheese sandwich le arrojó un muffin que impactó en su cabeza, esta reaccionó agarrándolo de la camisa y arrojándolo al otro lado de la cafetería.

-¡AH NO, ALÉJATE DE MI GELATINA VERDE!- gritaba Smooze protegiendo su almuerzo de otros estudiantes.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se reía Tirek, disfrutaba mucho ver a esos tontos hacer todo el desastre por él.

-Creo que mi segunda visita en esta escuela,no será tan desagradable- pensaba el chico de piel rojo sonriendo por primera vez.

Tirek no lo sabía, pero desde la puerta de la cafetería, el profesor Lion heart lo observaba.

-Ay tirek-

Lion heart cerró los ojos,negando con la cabeza.

mientras todos se arrojaban comida unos a otros en la cafetería.

Fluttershy estaba bajo la mesa, entristecida, pensando en Discord, pensando en que tal vez ellos no estarían juntos, no se casarían, no tendrían su propia familia, y todo por que el pasado del chico caótico tuvo repercusiones con su padre, ahora que Discord tenía que vigilar a Tirek, estaría aún más alejado de ella.

-Extraño sentirte cerca, Discord- dijo para sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Eso es todo el capítulo 8, espero que les haya gustado y encantado, iba a poner más,sobre la venganza de Tirek contra Sunset shimmer,pero tengo que viajar y no tendré tiempo ¿ahora se preguntan por qué Lion heart observaba a Tirek? eso se revelará capítulos más adelante, puede que los sorprenda, puede que no.**

 **lo de Johnny bravo y mojo jojo que mencionaron Discord y Tirek es una referencia a sus actores de doblaje latino, Enrique Cervantes, voz de Discord y Victor hugo aguilar, voz de Lord Tirek, Conikiblasu-fan a tí que te gusta mucho el tema del doblaje espero que te haya encantado las referencias en este fic.**

 **Esta vez puse algunos momentos fluttercord, si no el nombre del fic no tendría mucha gracia,habrá mas momentos Fluttercord más adelante en la historia, por ahora, Tirek usaría eso a su favor, ya verán para qué.**

 **hablando de Ships, el novio de Pinkie pie, es el Dan de la serie poco conocida Dan vs, en mi fic es más adolescente,de la edad de Pinkie pie, todos los bronys y pegasisters lo conocerán del Fancómic crossover "DAN VS MLP" y videos "FLUFLE PUFF TALES" de FluffyMixer en youtube, si Conikiblasu-fan agregó a la fluflepuff humana en "Fluttercord en Equestria girls 2" que es el fanfic del cual hago la continuación, por que yo no agregaría a Dan Jajaja XD decidí que "Versus" sería su apellido, por estar contra todo y todos sin chistar.**

 **Estoy contento de que al fin salieron avances de la séptima temporada,creo que predije el futuro, Starlight glimmer se gradúa de ser aprendiz de la princesa Twilight, mientras que en el fic, su versión humana ya terminó sus estudios y ahora es subdirectora de la escuela Canterlot,les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Ciencia,Fluttercord y magia

Ciencia, Fluttercord y magia.

Discord junto con Sunset shimmer se fueron caminando por el pasillo extenso de Canterlot high hacia un salón de clases , era el salón donde se desarrollaba la clase de ciencias.

-Emm "Tardecita"- dijo Discord

Sunset se volteó hacia él con la ceja levantada por el repentino apodo nuevo del chico del caos.

-Si no pudiste descubrir qué cosa activa la magia de nuestras amigas através de la ciencia ¿qué te hace pensar que sería diferente conmigo?- preguntó Discord con expresión de duda.

-Es simple- respondió sunset shimmer con seguridad

-contigo casi todo es impredecible, sé que eso no ayuda mucho, pero debo ser positiva, tengo que suponer que tendré algún buen resultado al estudiarte, y ver cómo ayudarte con el problema de tu…otro yo caótico, ver que no haya ningún riesgo de que salga, bueno ¿tú cómo hiciste para controlar tu magia?-

-bueno yo…-

-te concentraste-

-Si-

-sólo te enojaste-

-si-

-y desde entonces controlas tu elemento caótico a voluntad- concluyó Sunset shimmer triunfante.

-Exacto!-

Discord hizo un chasquido e hizo aparecer sobre la pelirroja de piel amarilla, un sombrero de graduada y un diploma en su mano izquierda.

-Tenemos una ganadora- dijo el chico de piel gris con humor aplaudiendo.

-Ja ja, qué gracioso Discord- dijo Sunset shimmer con sarcasmo, arrojando el sombrero y el diploma a un lado.

-bien, a poner en práctica tus poderes, quiero que hagas aparecer, un neumático-

Discord estaba un poco confundido por la petición de Sunset pero le hizo caso, hizo un chasquido, y un neumático apareció enfrente de ellos.

-Bien ahora… un ser vivo,un conejo-

Discord de otro chasquido hizo aparecer un conejo.

-Hmm interesante, ahora has aparecer un…-

Discord bostezó de aburrimiento

-Aburridooo, creo que necesitamos un caos más…interesante-

Sunset shimmer abrió los ojos de impresión.

Discord hizo muchos chasquidos con los dedos. De la nada aparecia un auto, una catapulta, un monociclo, un televisor, una máquina de escribir, monos bailando, plantas que se movían, lámparas que flotaban, todo tipo de cosas, no había duda, Discord podía hacer aparecer muchas cosas en su mayoría inimaginables, de repente en el gran salón donde estaban, los rodeaban todo tipo de cosas, la pregunta era, si podía hacer más cosas, como desaparecer o manipular la realidad,

-bien, ahora desaparécelo todo-

Sin problemas Discord hizo otro chasquido y todo desapareció, el salón volvió a quedar vacio y tranquilo como si nada.

-impresionante- dijo Sunset shimmer

\- ¿puedes teletransportarte?-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Discord

\- ya sabes, desaparecer en un lugar y luego aparecer en otro- respondió Sunset sin rodeos, como si fuera algo habitual, después de todo, ella hacía eso cuando era un equino.

-Oh sí, lo he hecho huyendo del papá de fluttershy una vez, y sólo una vez-

-es bueno oírlo, por que quiero ver que lo hagas–

Discord iba a hacer otro chasquido con los dedos, pero Sunset lo detuvo agarrando su mano.

-pero no ahora, espera un momento, necesitamos colocarte algunas cosas para las pruebas-

Pasaron unos minutos, pero el chico caótico ya estaba listo para las pruebas, tenía cables pegados alrededor de todo su cuerpo, en su cabeza estaba puesto ,un casco metalico con pequeños focos de luz alrededor

-Sunset shimmer ¿¡enserio es necesario que haya un cable AQUÍ!?- dijo algo molesto señalando a uno de los tantos cables que estaba pegado a su entrepierna.

-no seas pervertido- dijo Sunset mientras leía sus notas quien estaba al otro lado de un vidrio.

-No estoy siendo pervertido, me siento incómodo, que es diferente- dijo el chico caótico cruzado de brazos, desviando la mirada. Luego algo en Sunset llamó su atención.

\- ¿por qué llevas un casco de futbol puesto, y un chaleco antibalas?-

-Bueno, luego de nefastas experiencias estudiando la magia de nuestras amigas, pensé que sería lo mejor que tomara unas cuantas… precauciones, y más si trata de estudiar el caos dentro de ti-

-¿Okey?- dijo Discord, quizo preguntar que clase de experiencias pasó sunset pero decidió que lo mejor era no indagar más.

-bien, ahora sí, teletransportate-

-bien- el chico de piel gris hizo un chasquido, y desapareció.

Sunset shimmer, vió las lecturas en la maquina de energía de la cual los cables estaban pegados al "sujeto de prueba"

-Hmm interesante- dijo anotando dichas lecturas en sus hojas.

-¿pero a donde fué Discord?-

-¿ y qué tal lo hice?-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- sunset shimmer dio un pequeño saltó del susto, Discord se había teletransportado detrás de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Discord!- dijo Sunset shimmer tocándose el pecho de la impresión.

-¡oye! Tú me sorprendiste en el centro comercial, ahora estamos a mano- dijo el chico caótico en señal de triunfo.

-Como sea, hagamos otras pruebas más-

Luego de un rato, Sunset shimmer le pidió a Discord que intente doblar la realidad, pero eso fue lo único que el chico de piel gris no pudo hacer, hizo unos cuantos chasquidos, pero nada pasó, incluso se teletransportaron afuera de la escuela para ver si no había una casa flotando ,un cielo color rosa o algo parecido, no había nada todo se veía normal.

Sunset shimmer por fin notó algo interesante y a la vez muy inquietante, Discord podía hacer casi de todo, menos, manipular la realidad a su antojo, luego de un largo rato de leer las notas, y analizar todo lo que había visto en la mente de Discord, la vez anterior.

Discord esperó sentado un largo rato mirando hacia el techo, estaba aburrido, se supone que él estaría vigilando que Tirek no estuviera causando grandes líos, pero eso realmente no le quitaba el sueño, lo que sí lo hacía era el saber que tal vez no podría esta con fluttershy, eso realmente lo inquietaba mentalmente.

-Discord- llamó sunset

-dígame licenciada- respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-luego de estas pruebas, y los resultados de las lecturas de energía, según todo lo anotado en mis notas,creo que finalmente he llegado a una conclusión, de hecho es sólo una teoría-

Discord prestó atención a la chica de la redención.

-de tanto de que te concentraste, y de tanto que te enfureciste, me hace pensar que tú tienes una grieta mental mágica-

-¿una que?- preguntó el chico de piel gris confundido.

-grieta mental mágica, una barrera que separa la cordura de tu demencia mágica caótica, ahora tiene una grieta,un agujero, un hoyo, que creaste con tus emociones, más tu concentración, por la cual salen tus poderes, creo que es por eso que ahora manejas tus poderes, y por eso es que Madness discord te habla queriendo convencerte de dejarlo salir.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Discord con asombro.

-por lo tanto, mi consejo es que trates de no estresarte, no caer en la depresión y más que nada NO te enfurezcas, o Madness escapará y será muy difícil detenerlo de nuevo- Sunset shimmer dijo eso último con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Está bien, nada de estrés, nada de depresión, no enfadarse, entendido- dijo Discord enseñando un pulgar, en realidad no estaba muy preocupado, ya que ahora aprendía a controlar su malgenio, sólo esa maldita vez con ángel fué la única vez que perdió la paciencia, más no su cordura.

-Pero quisiera volver a hacer más pruebas, solo para estar cien por ciento seguros-

-AaaaGGG ¿otra vez?- dijo Discord con fastidio, tocándose los ojos del cansancio.

-Está bien, está bien, todo sea por resolver mi problema-

Discord y sunset salieron del salón y regresaron a la cafetería, cuando pasaron sus puertas, quedaron boquiabiertos, se encontraron con el lugar hecho un desastre, había manchas de comida en todas partes, las paredes e incluso los techos, estaba la directora Celestia, Starlight glimmer y las mane 6, algunas con manchas de comida en sus faldas, excepto rainbow quien aún tenía crema del pastel en toda la cara, pero Pinkie pie se la quitó de una sola lamida, Rainbow con saliva en todo el rostro sólo la miró con molestia.

Starlight glimmer sostenía a Tirek del brazo.

-¿Cómo es que esta chica tiene tanta fuerza?- pensaba él para si mismo.

-Discord- dijo la directora Celestia apretando los dientes, estaba furiosa.

\- se suponía que TU debías vigilar a Tirek!-

Discord dio una sonrisa nerviosa ante la intimidante expresión molesta de Celestia, se tocó el cabello, y la cintura.

-jejeje qué cosas ¿no?- dijo Discord aún simulando una forzosa sonrisa.

La directora luego de reprender al chico del piel gris, lo hizo limpiar todo el desastre de la cafetería, y no era el único castigado, el chico flaco de piel rojo, Tirek también se le unió a limpiar la comida tirada en el suelo ya que él había empezado todo, ambos estaban molestos, pero Discord trató de ignorar esa emoción peligrosa, intentando inventar un tema de conversación con Tirek.

-No puedo creerlo, te dejo unos segundos con mis amigas, y ya creas una desastrosa guerra de comida-

-Hmm- dijo Tirek con desinterés

-tenía que enseñarle a tus amigas que a mí no me controla nadie, que yo soy mi propio jefe, ¿amigas dices? Sabes que la amistad no es más que una especie de prisión moral ¿no es así?-

-Pero debo admitir que me hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver eso- dijo Discord ignorando el comentario de chico rojo con una sonrisa.

Tirek miró sorprendido, ¿enserio el profesor Discord no estaba enojado con él?

-enserio debo admitirlo, tienes mucho talento para crear el desorden, aunque no lo creas yo también era así alguna vez-

-¿tú?- dijo Tirek incrédulo.

-Siii, yo era un vándalo, igual que tú, el más escurridizo de todos, y me hubiese encantado un poco ver a Rainbow recibir ese pastelazo en la cara-

-Jajajajajajajaj- se rieron

-Sí, lo hubieras visto- dijo Tirek sonriendo maliciosamente.

-ella quiso evitar que todo se fuera al cuerno, pero recibió el pastelazo, fue tan repentino el momento, que creo que ESO lo hizo gracioso-

A Discord no le costó mucho imaginar esa escena, y se rió con más intensidad, sin duda Tirek le caía, podía entender su vida, podía entender su forma de ser, ya que él también fue un villano en contra del orden, en contra lo que debe ser y a favor de lo que no, pero ahora eso quedó en el pasado y por nada del mundo lo iba a querer desenterrar.

Las horas de clases habían terminado, los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas, la noche estaba cayendo, discord y Tirek habían terminado de limpiar toda la cafetería, el lugar quedó reluciente ,en agradecimiento, la abuela Smith les entregó un emparedado de jamón a cada uno, ellos la degustaron con gusto, y después se retiraron.

-Oye emm… Discord- dijo Tirek

-¿dónde voy a dormir?, no dormiré en ninguna cama rosada con alguna sábana de dibujos de ponys ¿¡lo oyes!?-

-Iremos a mi apartamento-

-¿vives en un apartamento?- preguntaba Tirek

-claro-

Discord puso su mano detrás de su espalda, e hizo un chasquido con los dedos, un edificio apareció de la nada, en medio de una colina sobre las afueras de ciudad canterlot.

-es en aquel edificio de allá- dijo Discord

ellos se dirigieron hacia allá,cuando entraron fueron atendidos por el dueño del lugar, tenía piel gris, cabello gris oscuro, ojos amarillos con iris rojos, curiosamente parecido a ¿Discord?

-¿Pero qué chingad*s?- dijo Tirek al ver el enorme parecido de ese sujeto.

-¿tienes un hermano gemelo?-

-Emm por supuesto- dijo Discord nerviosamente y sudando. (en realidad era un clon suyo, que discord hizo aparecer junto con el edificio)

-Tirek, el es mi gemelo, dis..dis- estaba pensando en algún ingenioso nombre

-Disdis, un gusto!- saludó el falso Discord a Tirek

-hola- saludó Tirek confundido.

-Ejem- dijo el chico caótico llamando la atención del clon.

-Disdis ¿puedes darme las llaves de mi apartamento porfavor? gracias- dijo Discord amablemente aunque su expresión en realidad decía. "entrégame cualquier maldita llave, la que sea, pero ya!"

Discord y Tirek habían llegado al apartamento, Discord en el fondo rogaba que no haya nada fuera de lugar en la nueva habitación, cuando entraron, quedó perplejo de la impresión, se veía como una habitación normal, una cama, un sofá, un armario y una habitación para baño. Tirek se tiró en el colchón, el chico de piel rojo estaba muy cansado, sin duda el limpiar la cafetería lo agotó mucho.

-debo admitirlo Discord, tu habitación está pasable, muy pasable- decía Tirek acomodándose aún más en el colchón.

El chico caótico no escucho las palabras de Tirek, estaba pensando en Fluttershy, no había duda el la podía sentir, triste, deprimida, sola, ella lo extrañaba, y él se sentía exactamente igual pero no lo demostraba, realmente tenía ganas de verla, aun sea una vez más, así que le ocurrió un plan.

-Tirek, voy a salir tengo que ver a una persona importante, te encargo mi apartamento no toques nada, ni te muevas-

Tirek se quedó a un más confundido ¿enserio él sería tan tonto de dejarlo sólo? ¿y en su apartamento? ¿confiando en que no se escape o hurte sus cosas?

-descuida, claro que puedes confiar en mí, no me moveré, lo prometo- fingió una sonrisa y puso su brazo derecho en el pecho y levantó el izquierdo como señal de juramento.

-Oh yo sé que no lo harás- dijo Discord sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hizo un chasquido y unas esposas de policías aparecieron de repente en la mano del chico rojo, estaba encadenado a la pata de la cama, eso sorprendió a Tirek.

-¡Oye! ¿cómo lo….?-

-Magia- respondió Discord con tranquilidad, no era ningún tonto, sabía bien la clase de persona que era Tirek, que no era muy de fiar, que no lo iba dejar sólo, no sin asegurarse de que no se moviera a ningúna parte.

Tirek lo miró molesto.

-Oye, no puedo arriesgarme a que arruines mi apartamento o que desaparezcas- dijo Discord con algo de severidad

\- me caes bien chico, y te comprendo perfectamente, pero no puedo confiar en ti, eso haré cuando demuestres ser digno de confianza, así empezé yo y así empezarás tú-

-¿y qué pasa si tengo hambre?- preguntó Tirek aún molesto.

-No te preocupes traeré pizza, una torta de jamón o algún tamal, nos vemos "Tir"-

Discord salió de su apartamento y cerró con llave, luego con otro chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer un teléfono celular táctil, llamó a un número que ya se encontraba marcado.

-Hola Smooze ¿que hay? Por favor dime que no estás ocupado hoy-

 _"¿Que hay Dissy? Pues de hecho… no, bueno el profesor Cranky me dejó una pila de tareas, pero lo bueno es que eso a mí me vale, y tree hugger salió a hacer otra protesta contra los químicos en animales, o sea si estoy completamente libre ¿por qué lo dices?"_

Tirek se encontraba completamente fastidiado con lo que le hizo Discord, pero por otra parte reconocía que hizo lo correcto al elegir no confiar mucho en él, después de todo Tirek tampoco confiaría ni en su propia sombra.

Pero el chico de piel rojo era más audaz, el tomó un palillo de dientes, lo masticó unos minutos, y lo usó para abrir las esposas y liberarse, el sonrió ante eso.

-Lo siento Discord, pero yo también debo ver a alguien importante- dijo Tirek con malicia.

En otra parte de Canterlot ,en la casa de Fluttershy que se encontraba totalmente reparada ,ya no se encontraba semidestruída por aquella cena suegro/yerno que desgraciadamente no salió para nada bien.

La chica de la amabilidad se encontraba cenando con su padre una rica sopa de verduras, de hecho sólo ella lo probaba, su padre estaba comiendo filete, ella nunca tuvo suerte en tratar de convencerlo de ser vegetariano, el único tema de conversación que tenían era que Fluttershy trataba de convencerlo de perdonar a Discord , de olvidar el pasado, y darle otra oportunidad, pero el señor Shy siempre desistía, aún cuando , su virtuosa hija le hacía ojitos para que cambiara de parecer.

-Tus intentos de persuasión no servirán conmigo, Fluttershy, que entre en tu cabecita, No perdonaré a ese vago-

Fluttershy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre-

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue subiendo por las escaleras a su habitación.

-¿Entonces no quieres el postre?- preguntó el padre de Fluttershy, pero ella no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Él se sentía un poco mal, de que su hija esté enfadada con él , pero él lo hacía por su bien ¿qué pasa si ese muchacho la arrastra por malos caminos?¿qué pasa si le rompia el corazón a su pequeña? ¿que pasaba si el realmente no le importa Fluttershy? ¿ y si la quiere sólo para propósitos muy impuros? ya que ella era muy inocente a pesar de ser una chica de 17 años.

-es por tu bien hija, algún dia lo entenderás-

Mientras tanto Fluttershy se puso su pijama o ropa de dormir, y se sentó en su cama, juntando ambas piernas contra su pecho, estaba deprimida, pensando en Discord, aquel chico que le había dado sentido a su vida, además de la fiel amistad de sus amigas.

Luego una voz la sacó de su trance.

-Shh Fluttershy, Fluttershy soy yo Discord!-

La chica tímida rapidamente se asomó por la ventana enrejada. Era Discord a quien pudo ver através de ella.

-¿Discord qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te ve, te correrá a escopetazos de nuevo- decía Fluttershy alarmada pero contenta en el fondo de volver a ver a su novio o ex-novio, la verdad que ninguno de ellos sabían qué eran actualmente.

-Correria ese riesgo con gusto, Fluttershy, con tal de ver tus encantadores ojos y tu cálida sonrisa, si, esa misma que estás haciendo ahora-

Fluttershy no pudo evitar dar una tierna risita.

-Por cierto- dijo la chica de piel amarilla con duda.

-esta ventana, está en el segundo piso, cómo es que estás frente a mí ¿sobre qué estás parado?-

-Oye Discord, más vale que apresures en decirle todo lo que tengas que decirle, no sé cuanto tiempo te sostendré-

-¡Caray Smooze!- exclamaba Discord

-¡comes mucho más que yo, ¿¡y no tienes fuerza para sostenerme!?-

-¡Oye! intenta tener una novia hippie amante de la naturaleza y comer comida proveniente de animales al mismo tiempo! ¡hay cosas que nunca van juntas!-

-¡Como sea!- dijo Discord rodando los ojos.

-el punto es que no importa cuanto tu padre me odie, y no lo culpo, yo era alguien muy despreciable-

-no digas eso Discord, tú nunca serias despreciable para mí-

Ambos se miraron con brillo en los ojos.

-Oh Fluttershy-

-Oh Discord-

-Oh mis brazos- se quejaba Smooze por el peso del chico caótico.

Iban a darse a darse un beso atravez del duro y frío fierro de la reja, pero Discord sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y rápidamente se apartó de Fluttershy.

-¿¡Pero qué mierd#!?- el chico de piel gris notó que la reja estaba electrificada.

-Mi papá- respondió Fluttershy sin sorpresa.

-Ah claro, ya veo- dijo Discord mirando los alrededores de la ventana.

En otra parte de la ciudad en medio de la noche, Sunset shimmer estaba llegando de su apartamento, había venido de repasar la lecciones en casa de Twilight, estaba un poco agotada, ella sólo quería descansar para recibir el dia siguiente con optimismo, llegó a su apartamento, entró, estaba todo a oscuras, tal como ella lo dejó, encendió la luz, cuando se iluminó todo, abrió los ojos de la impresión, un cierto chico de piel rojo estaba sentado en una silla de su escritorio, esperándola.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!?- dijo Sunset sorprendida pero desafiante.

-Hola sunset shimmer ¿asi es como saludas a un viejo amigo?- dijo el vándalo con una siniestra sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Este ha sido el capítulo 9, de Fluttercord EG, espero que les haya encantado, Sunset shimmer sí que está en graves problemas ahora, no se necesita ser adivino para saber quien se escabulló en el hogar de la chica Pony Ex/villana , actual heroína, muy pronto el capítulo 10, iba a continuar con mis otros fics (May Marie n Lee, Peridot faceta y registro.) pero salieron algunos adelantos de la nueva película Equestria girls=sin nombre aún XD (en Ruso, me sorprende que los rusos sean los primeros en doblarla)que no resistí escribir el capítulo 9 y subirlo ya mismo.**

 **Si quieren ver dibujos de este y mis otros fanfics, busquen mi pagina de artista "Rob" en Facebook. Iba a recomendar un grupo donde también suelo subirlos, pero por no respetar sus propias reglas me fui de ahí, así que busquen sólo la antes mencionada,**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Conikiblasu-fan por dar su honesta opinión de mi fic, me alegra un montón que te guste mi interpretación de tus fics en esta secuela, hasta ahora todo va bien con la trama, de todos mis bellos 6 fanfics este es el que más favs y reviews está teniendo, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	10. Amor aquí, Odio allá

Amor aquí, Odio allá

(Escuela Canterlot ,dos años antes de los acontecimientos de la película "Equestria girls 2013")

-Sunset shimmer- dijo la directora Celestia

-Sí, directora celestía?- dijo la chica cabello fuego, la verdad hoy ella no se encontraba de humor para que la llamaran, pero debía fingir su actitud de "niña buena" si quería que la directora nunca se atreviera a dudar de ella.

-Te presento a un "estudiante" que quiero que guíes- dijo la directora de crin multicolor.

-Se llama Tirek , es del reformatorio Tartarus-

Sunset shimmer estaba asqueada de oír de donde provenía este nuevo estudiante

-¿Se refiere a ese sucio y repugnante lugar donde mandan a los incultos jóvenes revoltosos?-

-Si, ese mismo- dijo Celestia con la ceja levantada

Sunset rápidamente recordó que tenía que ser amable, asi que recobró su supuesta postura de "Buena estudiante".

-sabes que te estoy oyendo ¿no?- dijo una voz ruda sonando de detrás de la directora Celestia.

Sunset shimmer se estremeció un poco, miró hacia atrás de la directora, pudo ver al muchacho, era un chico de piel roja , era delgado, demasiado para ser considerado un vándalo peligroso pero Sunset shimmer no era tonta, no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, tenía unos ojos negros con iris amarilla, tenía una expresión antipática, había algo en esa mirada de desprecio que la dejaba algo desconcertada, sin duda parecía tener mala intenciones, pero ella no se iba a inmutar ante nadie, tenía que darle una seria advertencia.

-él es un muchacho algo problemático, quiero que lo mantengas a raya, cualquier problema que te cause, me lo reportas en la oficina-

Dicho todo esto, la directora Celestia se dio la vuelta

-que tenga buen día Sunset shimmer- dijo antes de alejarse.

-Lo mismo digo, directora- respondió la chica de piel amarillo con una falsa sonrisa, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, y dirigió su mirada de molestia hacia Tirek.

-Mira maldita, seré claro…- comenzó a hablar Tirek, pero Sunset fue más rápida y lo empujo con fuerza hacia los casilleros, sorprendiendo al chico de piel roja, había estudiantes caminando que observaron la escena, pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar, ni decir nada, eso llamó la atención de Tirek.

-¡No, escucha tú idiota!- dijo Sunset entrecerrando los ojos en Tirek

-No sé cómo manejas las cosas en el reformatorio Tartarus, pero quiero que sepas que aquí la que manda soy yo, me llamaste maldita pero lo voy dejar pasar, harás lo que yo diga, dirás lo que yo diga, y si intentas pasarte de listo conmigo, haré que te manden de vuelta a ese agujero ¿HE SIDO CLARA?- dijo levantando la voz para intimidar al vándalo, pero él solo sonrió.

-Déjame adivinar, Sunset te llamas sunset ¿no?-

-Sunset shimmer para tí- dijo la chica con dureza.

-bien, Sunset shimmer ¿qué serías tu? ¿La bravucona temida o la típica popular temida?-

-Un poco de ambas-

-lo supuse, por eso ningún estudiante saltó en mi defensa, debes ser muy terrible, como hermosa- esa última palabra lo dijo en un tono lujurioso.

-Ew , ahórrate tus tontos alagos- respondió la chica.

-tengo novio, no querrás que lo llame y te dé una paliza-

Sunset lo suelta y empieza a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sígueme, y ni pienses en alejarte de mí, ya estás advertido-

Tirek no respondió nada, frunció el ceño y se resignó a seguir a Sunset shimmer.

-Asi que…- continuó Tirek

-¿cómo alcanzaste la cima en esta escuela?-

-¿para qué rayos quieres saber?- respondió Sunset con enojo.

-sólo quiero conversar-

Sunset largó un suspiro.

-No fue muy difícil, sólo digamos que saboteé la amistad de un grupo de chicas que eran populares, Rainbow dash. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie pie, ellas iban a crear una banda de rock llamada "las rainbooms" iban a ser realmente las más populares de la escuela, pero logré separarlas antes de que eso pasara-

Ella no quiso entrar en detalles, no estaba lo suficientemente segura si este muchacho era de confianza.

-eso no explica cómo te hiciste la más popular- dijo Tirek un poco aburrido del relato, pero algo admirado por lo que hizo esa chica, ya que él aborrecía la amistad.

-Pues verás, luego de eso salí con un chico, Flash sentry. el chico guapo de la clase, fingí que me gustaba mucho y nos hicimos novios-

Sunset no pudo evitar dar una cruel risita al recordar eso.

-Hasta ahora el muy tonto no sabe que sólo lo utilizo, gracias a él, gané el concurso de reina del baile de otoño, y ahora soy la más respetada de esta escuela- dijo Sunset shimmer con aires de superioridad.

-Okey, eso es muy fascinante y bien planeado, cuando te ví, no creí que fueras tan… malvada- dijo Tirek sonriendo y dando el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias- dijo Sunset sonriendo cálidamente por primera vez en su vida, ese chico estaba empezando a caerle bien, no había duda de que sería un gran ayudante, quizás mejor que los que ya tenía, Snips y Snails

-¿y tú?- preguntó ella.

-¿por qué te transfirieron aquí?

-por que rompí mi estúpida celda- respondió Tirek con aburrimiento.

\- y cómo no hay celdas disponibles en Tartarus, y por que fui considerado "problemático" me mandaron aquí sólo hasta que se repare mi celda-

-Oh ya veo-

Con el paso de la semana, Sunset shimmer de vez en cuando, permitía que Tirek podría hacer de las suyas, pero sin llamar mucho la atención, el chico rojo les hacía tremendos calzón chinos a algunos estudiantes, mientras Sunset se deleitaba en el sufrimiento de los mismos, se burlaba cruelmente, luego los amenazaba de que si decían una palabra a la directora, ella iba a subir unos videos del calzón chino a internet y humillarlos.

La verdad que Sunset y Tirek se llevaban muy bien, ambos eran malvados, ambos disfrutaban el sufrimiento de los estudiantes de vez en cuando, cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo juntos, los alumnos de Canterlot les abrían paso, los miraban con temor y respeto, con temor más que nada.

Lo estimó mucho ,tanto que una vez Sunset decidió contarle a Tirek sus verdaderas intenciones con la escuela Canterlot, decía que planeaba obtener un poderoso objeto mágico, con el dominaría un lugar que es completamente muy ajeno a ciudad Canterlot. (por no decir mundo o dimensión) y que los estudiantes serían piezas útiles para su plan, luego de eso no quizo entrar en detalles, Tirek simplemente no le creyó, él era un delincuente juvenil, no creía en tonterías como la magia o el amor, pero vió que se había ganado la completa confianza de Sunset shimmer así que decidió que era hora de seguir sus propios planes.

Pasó una semana, y la escuela Canterlot comenzó a reportar extraños ataques a estudiantes principalmente en primeras horas de la noche, cuando los jóvenes regresan a sus casas, las víctimas siempre terminaban inconcientes por días, otros débiles sin poder levantarse.

Nadie sabía con exactitud quien era el autor de estos ataques, Las mane 6 quienes estaban peleadas en ese tiempo se culparon entre ellas, Fluttershy acusó a Pinkie pie de ser la causante, mientras que Pinkie acusó a Rarity y asi sucesivamente, pero nada era seguro.

pero Sunset shimmer sospechaba de alguien, y rápidamente fue a confrontarlo.

-¿tienes algo que ver esto?- preguntó Sunset shimmer yendo directamente al grano, enseñándole la portada del periódico escolar.

"PÁNICO EN CANTERLOT!"

"Jóvenes atacados aseguran que un misterioso adolescente encapuchado les roba la fuerza con sólo tocarlos"

La persona a quien le era dirigida la pregunta era Tirek, quien estaba recostado en un casillero ,él simplemente miró leyó el periódico sin sorpresa, y respondió.

-Exagerados, esos vagos simplemente no quieren asistir a esta inútil escuela, y fingen tener algún malestar, sólo eso-

-Yo distingo bien quien estudia y quien no lo hace- respondió Sunset shimmer entrecerrando los ojos en Tirek.

-Tirek, sé que tú eres el causante de esto, no sé cuales sean tus intenciones, pero detente, aunque no lo creas, necesito a estos tontos para ejecutar mi gran plan-

-y ahí vas de nuevo- dijo Tirek con fastidio.

-siempre hablando de tu gran plan, te lo dije y te lo diré de nuevo, No existe tal cosa como la magia, tu gran plan es una gran ridiculez comparado con el mío-

Sunset se estaba comenzando a enfurecer con Tirek, pero debía darle una chance, y si se ponía necio lo sacaría del mapa.

-Primero que nada- respondió Sunset shimmer

\- eres un tonto humano excéptico y primitivo como todos los demás- dijo con dureza

-segundo, al atacar a los estudiantes te interpones en mi camino a la grandeza, y a mi nada ni nadie se interpone en mi camino, tu plan ¿eh? Pues cuéntame ¿qué quieres lograr con todo esto?-

-¡Eso no te importa!- respondió Tirek con enojo.

-Yo te dí mi confianza, cosa que no hago con cualquiera- dijo Sunset con molestia pero algo de decepción.

-y aún asi te atreviste a hacer cosas a mis espaldas, si no me dices lo que tramas, la directora Celestia sabrá quien es el perpetrador-

-Hazlo , yo le diré que tú piensas hacer con esta escuela- dijo Tirek sonriendo con malicia hacia la pelirroja.

-¿en serio?- respondió Sunset shimmer con sarcasmo.

-¿le dirás que soy una maligna especie de bruja que planea dominar la escuela? Nadie te creería, y mucho menos tratándos de un vándalo de poca monta como tú ¿por qué crees que te conté mi plan secreto? grandísimo idiota-

Sunset rió con maldad y burla más que nada, Tirek sabía que esa chica tenía razón, nadie le tomaría enserio con esa historia, más bien lo tomarían por un lunático.

El chico de piel rojo tomó a la chica por los hombros

-Escucha maldita- dijo Tirek con rabia

-si me delatas, juro que de todos los imbéciles que tomé por sorpresa aquí, tú eres la que más sufrirá, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, yo no te ataqué sólo por que me agradan las chicas malas como tú, y mucho-

Su expresión de rabia cambió a una de Lujuria, Sunset notó eso.

-Puaj- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Además de eso notó algo extraño en tirek mientras se miraban fijamente, él estaba muy delgado, cuando lo conoció ¿pero ahora tiene algo de musculo? Y en sólo pocas semanas?

-hay algo fuera de lugar en él, no parece cualquier humano- pensó ella para sí misma.

no sólo por su ahora fornida apariencia, si no también ella veía en su mirada, esos ojos negros con iris amarillos, reflejaban un intenso odio, una crueldad y maldad increíble, eso no lo había visto en nadie, en ninguna persona, en ningún criminal, ni siquiera en ella misma cuando se miraba al espejo, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta atracción hacia él, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero Tirek no se iba a dejar llevar con sentimientos tan insulsos como el amor, era algo mucho más peligroso y venenoso como la amistad, tenían que estar concentrados en sus planes, ella tampoco lo haría, ambos eran muy orgullosos de si mismos.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero para ellos ese momento les pareció como una hora de duración.

-Estás advertida- dijo Tirek esta vez con voz calmada , cosa que no es usual en él.

Sunset shimmer sólo lo miró marcharse por el pasillo dándole la espalda.

-Imbécil- fue todo lo que ella murmuró.

Ella tenía que darle una lección, su orgullo, acompañado de su terrible soberbia, nubló su juicio, nadie la mira a los ojos, nadie la mira con perversión, nadie la amenaza y se sale con la suya como si nada, tenía que hacer ese chico se vaya de Canterlot high

-¡SNIPS! ¡SNAILS!- llamó Sunset a sus "secuaces", ellos de inmediatamente aparecieron ante ella.

-Diganos ,gran jefa sunset shimmer- dijo Snips en posición de cadete.

-Estamos a sus órdenes, su "grandecidad"- dijo Snails sin formular bien la palabra.

Sunset shimmer rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Escuchen bien tontos, Tirek ya no es nuestro aliado, quiero que lo sigan, y lo graben cualquier cosa sospechosa que él haga, quiero fotos, videos, él es el causante del arrebato a los alumnos, está trabajando a mis espaldas, cosa que me desagrada MUCHO-

-¿cómo la chica que te desafió una vez?-

-exactamente-

-dicho y hecho, ama - dijeron Snips y Snails al unísono.

-Tirek lamento tener que hacerte esto, pero necesito a los estudiantes para mi gran plan, de otro modo nunca podría invadir la otra Equestria-

-Siii, la otra equestria- dijo Snips.

-¿¡Por que aún están aquí!?- les gritó Sunset

-¡Vayan tras él!-

Los dos chicos chocan entre sí del apuro y luego corren por el pasillo hacia la dirección donde fue Tirek.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Snips y Snails le entregaron a Sunset shimmer fotos y videos muy comprometedoras del chico rojo, Ella tomo los celulares que tenían los videos y puso las fotos en una carpeta, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de la Directora Celestia.

-Directora Celestia, sé quien fue el causante de los ataques a nuestros pobres estudiantes- dijo sonriendo con Maldad.

Ahora ella quedaría como la heroína de la escuela Canterlot, y su popularidad subiría por los aires, más de lo que ya estaba, sin duda eso fue una gran adición a su plan, así la directora nunca más pensaría mal de ella, tendría su completa confianza.

(EL PRESENTE)

Discord se había teletransportado de un chasquido a la habitación de Fluttershy, ya que Smooze no podía soportar más su peso al cargarlo, ahora si podían hablar ininterrumpidamente.

-Smooze- ordenó Discord

-Vas a vigilar si el padre de Fluttershy no se sube arriba, me echas aguas si lo hace ¿entendido?-

-Tranquilo compa, cuenta conmigo- decía Smooze

-nada me distraerá de eso-

Algo diminuto pasa volando frente al chico de piel verde, llamando su atención.

-Oh una mosca :o –

Discord rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia Fluttershy.

-Ahora podemos conversar tranquilos supongo – dijo el chico de piel gris sonriendo.

-supongo que si- respondió Fluttershy dándole la más cálida de las sonrisas.

(En otro lugar)

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿¡qué haces en mi apartamento!?

-Vaya manera de recibir a un camarada , Shimmer- dijo Tirek aún sentado en la silla del escritorio de la chica.

-sólo vine a saludar, y de paso cobrártelas las que me hiciste desgraciada-

-¿No se supone que Discord debería estar encima de ti vigilando que no hagas cosas como esta?- preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

-él está ocupado enfocado en otra cosa, no sé que sea, pero seguro es muy importante para él-

-Fluttershy- pensó ella para sí misma, sin duda Discord no se estaba tomando enserio el trabajo que le encargó Celestia, este chico realmente tenía una intención oscura, ella lo sabía muy bien cuando lo conoció.

-¿Sabes Sunset shimmer?-

Tirek se levantó del asiento, poniendo en alerta a la chica.

-¿quieres saber que es la cosa que me enoja más que ser traicionado?-

Sunset shimmer no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando a Tirek con desafío.

-Ser traicionado dos veces, primero mi hermano Scorpan, quien sabe dónde chingados esté, Y luego tú, jamás me sentí tan dolido-

Al escuchar eso Sunset shimmer lo miró confundida, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Pero a pesar de eso- siguió hablando el chico rojo mientras se acercaba a ella

-creo que te daré una oportunidad-

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión, se dio cuenta de algo que ya no pudo evitar ¿en qué momento el estaba cara a cara a centímetros de ella.

-¿quieres ser mi reina?-

Lo único que la chica de la redención pudo decir fue

-¿q-qué?-

(en la habitación de Fluttershy)

El chico caótico y la chica de la amabilidad estaban sentados sobre la cama, Discord le había confesado a Fluttershy que realmente se sentía mal y culpable luego de los acontecimientos mágicos peligrosos vistos en la batalla contra los elementos del caos, los juegos de la amistad y el campamento everfree, lo inútil que se sentía al saber que no podría protegerla de cosas como esa, por eso decidió intentar controlar sus poderes, cosa que tuvo consecuencias.

-Así que dices que desde controlas tus poderes, tu otro tú. Emm…Madness no te deja de hablar, de exigirte que lo dejes salir, pero eso sólo pasa cuando te enojas no?-

-Exactamente-

-Pero tú ya no tienes problemas de ira, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse ¿verdad?- Fluttershy dijo eso último en un pequeño tono de temor.

-No, claro que no, es por eso que oigo la voz del molesto de Madness, está desesperado por salir, es obvio, pero eso ya no le será tan fácil como las otras veces- decía el chico caótico con seguridad.

-y por eso Sunset shimmer te está estudiando para saber cómo curarte- dedujo la chica tímida.

-o por lo menos para asegurarse de que yo no pierda el control y me convierta en Madness discord nunca más- dijo él con determinación.

-No te sientas mal, Discord, este problema se puede solucionar, yo sé que sí-

Discord suspiró

-si tú lo dices- dijo sonriéndole a su amada.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento

-¿Fluttershy?-

-¿sí Discord?-

-quiero besarte-

-¿B- besarme?- dijo la chica sonrojada, pero en el fondo, ella tenía toda la felicidad del mundo, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no siente a Discord cerca suyo, si, unas semanas son mucho tiempo para una pareja que se quiere de verdad.

(en el apartamento de Sunset shimmer)

-¿cómo quieres que sea tu reina?- preguntó Sunset shimmer completamente sorprendida.

-Piénsalo, Sunset- dijo Tirek

-tú y yo podríamos ser los amos y señores de este miserable mundo de debiluchos, somos personas excepcionales ¿qué me dices?-

Sunset shimmer ya estaba decidida con su respuesta, ella por nada del mundo dejaría de lado a sus amigas por la ambición de controlar todo y a todos, ní a Twilight, ni a Flash, ni a Canterlot high, eran parte de su vida, y ella no apartaría eso por nada del mundo, ya no era más ESA chica.

-Tirek- dijo Sunset, el chico rojo le prestó atención.

-Escucha, sé que nos conocimos, sé que tuvimos una buena… relación de conocidos, en otras situaciones yo tal vez hubiera aceptado tu propuesta ,pero la Sunset shimmer que conociste ya no está, no existe más, se esfumó, ahora tengo un propósito, convivir en armonía, y más que nada, estar con mis amigas, aprender de la amistad y sus valores-

Tirek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿enserio ella usó la palabra "amigas"? realmente no parecía la Sunset shimmer que él había conocido, realmente ella era otra, él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor, dime que no te refieres a esas lunáticas chicas de las Mane 6, las que TÚ separaste! ¿¡es esto una broma de mal gusto o qué!?-

-¡NO TIREK! No es ninguna broma- respondió Sunset shimmer con seguridad.

-Ellas son mis amigas, y daría lo que fuera por ellas-

-¡Pero escucha lo que estás diciendo!, te desconozco completamente- dijo el chico de piel rojo

-Tirek sé bien que te cuesta entender esto de la amistad- dijo Sunset shimmer.

-pero deberías darle una oportunidad ,no es tan malo, realmente te hace sentir bien, tú no debes estar sólo, nadie debe-

-La amistad es una trampa y una prisión, moral pero prisión de todas maneras- respondió él con severidad

-y TÚ te vendiste a eso! Pensé que tenías dignidad, que eras sensata-

-Esto no se trata de….-

Tirek ya no quiso escuchar más y le sujetó los brazos a Sunset sorprendiéndola.

-¿Sabes? Escuché rumores de que habías salvado la escuela en más de una ocasión, pero no la dominaste como dijiste que harías, pero yo no quise creer lo que decían, me negaba a hacerlo, era imposible que alguien tan ruín y ambicioso cambie de corazón tan rápido, pero ahora que lo comprobé debo decir que estoy sorprendido, enojado y decepcionado, más que nada fueron esas Perras ¿no? La mane 6, ellas te lavaron el cerebro ¿no es asi? ¡RESPONDEME!-

-Mi pasado no es hoy, Tirek - respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos con desafío

-y yo no te temo-

-pero deberías- sonrió con malicia, para evitar que Sunset estando acorralada lo patee, Tirek le da un fuerte pisotón al pie de la chica, haciendo que la chica grite de dolor, en ese momento aprevecha y la agarra del cuello apretándolo.

(en otra parte)

-Es que hace tiempo que no estoy cerca de ti, no siento tu cabello, no siento tu mirada cálida y sincera, no siento tu aroma a flores y miel, sólo un beso necesito para poder adelante y…y…-

-Está bien- dijo Fluttershy

-¿¡qué!?

-yo también siento eso cuando estoy lejos de ti, Discord, extraño todo lo relacionado contigo, incluso la leche con chocolate me recuerda a tí-

-qué alago- dijo Discord

-oh ya cállate y bésame –

Fluttershy besó a Discord sorprendiéndolo, pero él correspondió el beso con todo el cariño, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de la chica tímida mientras lo hacía, Discord estaba algo sorprendido, ya que normalmente era él que iniciaba el beso, ambos extrañaban sentir esa calidez, sentían como mariposas en el estómago, mientras se besaban, no había mejor sensación que esa para ellos.

Tirek tenía a Sunset agarraba del cuello, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, Sunset shimmer estaba sorprendido por su fuerza, él era muy flaco, cómo tiene tanta fuerza en un brazo como para apretarle el cuello y levantarla.

-Olvidé decirte, tuve que absorver la energía de algunos torpes incautos ,cuando iba camino a tu apartamento-

-¿A-absorver?¿energía?- decía Sunset shimmer con el cuello apretado.

-te dije que si me traicionabas, ibas a sufrir más que cualquiera, y ni muerto, voy a permitir que vuelvas a alejarme de mis metas, te robaré toda tu energía, te dejaré tan vacía que quedarás en coma, chica estúpida-

Tirek abrió la boca, y apretó mas fuerte el cuello de la chica de la redención para que esta hiciera lo mismo, Sunset shimmer no lo podía creer, una gran ráfaga de energía salía de su boca hacia la boca de Tirek, y cada segundo que pasaba, ella se estaba sintiendo más débil, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, antes de que eso pasaba, tocó lo mas fuerte que pudo a Tirek para ver en su mente lo que tramaba.

Ella pudo ver sus pensamientos por un momento, tuvo la visión más espantosa del mundo, todo alrededor era Destrucción, caos, fuego por todos lados, Edificios encinerándose, cadáveres rostizados, gente corriendo, personas gritando, niños y niñas llorando, la escuela Canterlot reducido a escombros, y en medio de todo eso, se veía a Tirek riendo con maldad, disfrutando del aterrador paisaje que él había creado, Sunset no quiso mirar más y sóltó al chico de piel rojo.

Ya no opuso resistencia, estaba sin fuerzas, se iba desmayar.

-es…tás demente…mis…amigas…te detendrán- dijo esas palabras antes de caer al suelo completamente insconciente como estuviera sin vida.

-Oh no te preocupes Sunset shimmer, yo cuidaré a tus amigas por ti, ellas tampoco verán la luz del día- dijo Tirek cínicamente

-JAJAJAJAJA…ja…¿qué... es esta sensación?-

En la habitación de la chica de la amabilidad, el intenso beso de Discord y Fluttershy había cesado, se miraron a los ojos, ambos no pararon de reírse un poco mientras lo hacían.

-¡Discord!¡aguas!- gritaba Smooze

-¡papito suegro se acerca!-

-veo que ya es hora de que me marche-

-si- decía Fluttershy bajando la mirada deprimida.

Discord sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Fluttershy, hizo un chasquido y desapareció, sin duda sus poderes le serán muy útiles ahora. La chica de la amabilidad se asomó por la ventana para ver como el chico caótico se alejaba corriendo junto con Smooze.

Tirek se sentía raro, todas las venas de su cuerpo le comenzaron a arder, algo que nunca le había, pasado, era una sensación de dolor insoportable, gritó como nunca habia gritado en su vida, un aura de energía rodeó su cuerpo, se retorcíó en el suelo al lado de una Sunset shimmer un buen rato, hasta que finalmente el desgradable dolor de todo su cuerpo se había ido.

Tirek se pudo poner de pie.

-que bueno que se detuvo ¿qué rayos fué eso?-

Toco su brazo, y se sentia ¿musculoso? Se miró al espejo rápidamente sin poder creerlo, estaba musculoso y fornido pero no tanto, ¿cómo era posible? Él sólo tenía músculos si absorvía la energía de al menos 30 personas, o mínimo dos tipos musculosos, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que ahora se veia un poco más alto, él dirigió su mirada a Sunset shimmer con molestia.

-¡No eres una chica ordinaria ¿cierto? ¡no importa! Sea lo que sea, yo lo averiguaré! ¡volveré a ser temido,toda equestria y el mundo estará a mis pies!-

Tirek se marchó por donde vino, por la ventana, no sin antes voltearse al cuerpo inconciente de Sunset shimmer y decirle.

-yo te amaba, pero tenías que abandonar tus ideales, por tu culpa, ya nunca volveré a sentir, nunca-

CONTINUARÁ

 **Este ha sido el capítulo 10, Noooooo Sunset shimmer por queee, pero bueno, ella es mi personaje favorito, pero no por eso le daré la mejor situación, me dolió un poco escribir esto, pero Tirek debía dejarla fuera del camino por que ella sería la primera en prevenir lo que el intente, y lo detendría de nuevo, y sí, él estaba enamorado de Sunset shimmer, de la malvada, no olvidemos lo cruel y deshonesta que alguna vez fué sunset shimmer en la primera película EG, el vió que Sunset cambió para bien y eso le repugnó bastante, por eso el nombre AMOR AQUÍ (fluttercord) ODIO ALLÁ (Sunset y Tirek) los que ya fueron pareja y los que pudieron haber sido de no ser por el orgullo.**

 **Se preguntarán qué pasó con Tirek cuando absorvió la energía de Sunset, el no sólo absorvió su fuerza vital, también absorvió su magia, ella es una unicornio con magia potencial, por eso Tirek se hizo más alto y tuvo músculos, el nunca absorvió magia de equestria, la contraparte humana de Tirek sólo absorvía energía normal de cualquier persona, como dijo Adagio en Rainbow rocks, "el mundo humano tiene ciertas limitaciones" las sirenas necesitaban magia de equestria, para hacerse poderosas, el mismo caso con Tirek, si absorbe energía vital no es razón para preocuparse, pero si absorve la magia de todos los que tengan contrapartes ponys en Equestria (incluyendo Discord) el mundo humano estaría frente a un problema muy jodido.**

 **Si quieren ver dibujos de este y mis otros fanfics, pueden ver mi página de artista en Facebook "Rob y mas Rob" o busquen el grupo cerrado de Facebook "Fan conikiblasu"**

 **Estoy ansioso de que se estrenará el primer corto de EG justo en mi cumpleaños el 14 de mayo! :D perdonen pero olvidé decirles que a partir del cap 9, los capítulos saldrán cada un mes, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	11. Conmoción parte 1

**Capitulo 11**

 **Conmoción**

Aterradoras y poco agradables risas se escuchaban por casi todo el pasillo del departamento nuevo del chico caótico.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Era Tirek quien se regocijaba en su cruel cometido, el clon de Discord que cumplía el papel de dueño del consorcio, pudo oír su risa de maniático, estando en el primer piso, se sentía muy intimidado.

-Ese chico realmente está deschavetado ¡es un psicótico! - pensaba el clon para sí mismo.

Ve que su creador, el verdadero y original Discord entraba al lugar, eso le dio un poco de alivio.

-Mala noche ¿no?- dijo el clon.

-No para nada- respondió el chico caótico.

\- fue muy satisfactoria, me ayudará a estar un poco más calmado de convertirme en… ya sabes-

\- Ah Claro claro tu maldito otro ser- responde el clon desviando la mirada.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Discord.

-Está bien todo, sólo ve qué le pasa a tu amigo el chico tomate (rojo) se ha estado riendo como un loco desde hace un buen rato-

Decía el clon con un tono de preocupación.

-si, ya subo, "chico tomate" buena esa- dijo el chico de piel gris levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Mientras el chico caótico subía al piso de su apartamento, Tirek no paraba dar una sonora carcajada de maldad, jamás el se había sentido tan triunfante.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA POR FIN ME VENGUÉ DE ESA DESGRACIADA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Decía Tirek mientras estaba recostado en la cama del apartamiento moviendo los brazos y piernas como si estuviera haciendo "angelitos" en la nieve.

-Ahora por fin podré hacer las cosas a mi modo, sin Sunset shimmer en el camino será muy difícil que alguien frustre mis planes de escapar de esa estúpida escuela- pensaba el chico Tirek para sí mismo.

\- tal vez ese mentecato de Discord pueda mantenerme vigilado, ya veré como me lo saco de encima, pero primero tengo que averiguar qué me perdí en canterlot high, y si alguna información me es útil, puede que me quede un rato más, entre más tiempo esté ahí, menos se esperarán que me escabulla de sus manos, tal vez eso funcione-

El chico de piel rojo oye que alguien toca la puerta.

"Toc" "Toc"

-¿Tirek? ¡Soy yo Discord, ya llegué, perdón por la tardanza!-

-¿¡Discord!?- dijo Tirek.

Debía encontrar algo para fingir que realmente estuvo en el departamento en el tiempo que Discord estuvo ausente.

-A ver, a ver, a ver- pensaba Tirek con rapidez observando alrededor, logra ver un aparato.

-Eso podría servir-

-Tirek, ya estoy aqu…..¿qué estás haciendo?-

Discord observa al joven vándalo jugando con un aparato que él jamás había usado.

-¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo chico alebrije?- respondía Tirek con tono indiferente.

-Estoy alcanzado la puntuación máxima de videojuego-

Tirek jugaba con una playstation 2, jugaba un videojuego de guerra, con la típica sangre y violencia gráfica.

-¡MUERE CANALLA AJAJAJAJAJAJA!- gritaba el chico de piel rojo aparente disfrutando del videojuego.

-Ah, asi que por eso se reía- pensaba Discord para sí mismo, luego otro pensamiento lo invade.

-Espera ¿tengo una consola de juegos?- decía el chico caótico con duda.

Notó que Tirek ya no estaba esposado.

-¿cómo te liberaste?- preguntó Discord con curiosidad.

-Tengo mis habilidades-

El chico de piel gris también nota que algo más cambió en Tirek, él ya no estaba tan delgado, sus brazos tenían algo de músculo, y se veía ¿un poco más alto?

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué ahora te ves menos flaco y más alto?-

-¡AY Maldita mierd*!- pensó Tirek para sí mismo.

-¡Olvidé por completo mi pequeña metamorfosis que sucedió después de que le robara la energía vital a Sunset, tengo averiguar sobre eso en la escuela Canterlot, y creo que sé quienes sabrán aclararme las dudas-

El chico rojo fingió no tener conciencia de ello.

-Oh ¿enserio?- dijo Tirek mirando su cuerpo y sus brazos.

-No lo había notado, tal vez debe ser la etapa de la madurez, las hormonas y toda esa madre-

Tirek sonrió con nerviosismo.

Discord levantó una ceja.

-Tirek ¿seguro que no tienes algo que compartir conmigo?-

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO!- gritó Tirek sorprendiendo a Discord.

\- Me pude soltar tranquilamente, no me escapé y no rompí nada en este "elegante" apartamento tuyo, si con eso no puedo demostrar que puedes confiar en mí, entonces ¿que lo hará?-

-Está bien está bien, voy a dormir, mañana tendremos otro movido día de Escuela, y para que veas que no te trato mal si no como amigo, te dejaré dormir en mi cama por hoy, yo dormiré en el sofá-

Tirek cambia su expresión de enojo a una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?-

-Síííí, no hay problema- responde el chico caótico tomando una manta y una almohada.

-A mi no me engañas, tuviste una buena noche ¿no es así? – dijo Tirek con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda con dureza.

-¿Si no por que actuarías así conmigo?-

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió el chico de piel gris acomodándose en el sofá

\- hoy tuve una buena noche con alguien muy especial para mí-

-típico de alguien que está enamorado, se comportan de una forma ridículamente sentimentalista hacia los demás -dijo el chico rojo con repudio.

Desvió la mirada con tristeza cuando Sunset shimmer volvió a sus pensamientos, El dio un suspiro.

Discord notó eso y decide tratar de animarlo. supuso que tal vez Tirek habría sufrido por alguien que arrebató el corazón.

-Ánimo "Tir", cuando dije que te trataría como a un amigo, es por que realmente lo eres, me caíste bien, y ya te dije que comprendo completamente lo que es ser un marginado-

-¿cómo puedo caerte bien?- Preguntaba Tirek sin querer entender la respuesta.

-No me conoces en realidad, si supieras todo lo que hice , no me querrías cerca ¿quien tendría de amigo a alguien así?-

-Seguro no es tan malo- respondió Discord con seguridad.

-Tal vez si me contaras tus secretos y tu historia, te contaría la mía sin problemas, y me dejarías ver cómo ayudarte-

Tirek no respondió nada y se fue acostar en la cama.

-Buenas noches Tirek- dijo Discord antes de darse vuelta y dormir.

-Buenas noches- respondió Secamente.

Antes de que conciliar el sueño, Discord estaba muy pensativo sobre un recuerdo de hace poco.

(FLASHBACK )

Unos cuantos minutos después de visitar a Fluttershy…

Discord y Smooze estaban corriendo unas cuantas cuadras, hasta finalmente se detuvieron para recuperar energía y aire.

-¿Nos sigue?- preguntó Discord.

Smooze mira hacia atrás un momento, nada inusual en los suburbios de Ponyville.

-Nel- respondió Smooze con certeza.

-Parece que el padre de tu novia ni se enteró que vinimos-

-bien me alegro – respondió Discord.

-Por que no sé si hubiera podido correr más rápido con esta molestia de MIERD*- decía Discord tocándose la espalda, se agachó al suelo del dolor.

-Discord hermano, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Smooze preocupado.

-después de que besé a Fluttershy sentí un dolor enorme en la espalda, en toda la columna vertebral, esto nunca me había pasado, no quise preocuparla a ella, y fingí que nada pasó-

-qué extraño- dijo Smooze rascándose su sombrero

-¿me pregunto qué podría ser la causa?-

-No sé. Pero de algún modo eso me da un muy muy pero muy mal presentimiento-

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK.)

-¿qué rayos fue ese dolor de espalda? ¿Por qué presiento que no fue un dolor común?-

Pensó Discord para sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Discord se levantó del sofá de lo más normal, se toca la espalda para ver que ya no lo aquejaba, todo se sentía normal en su cuerpo, fué al baño, a prepararse para el día, se miró al espejo, su cabello gris oscuro estaba más despeinado de lo que debería, levantó su mano e hizo un chasquido. Ahora su cabello estaba normal, despeinado aún, pero normal para el chico caótico.

Hizo otro chasquido con los dedos, el cepillo y el dentífrico flotaron como si tuvieran vida propia.

El dentífrico coloca la pasta sobre el cepillo, Discord enseña su único colmillo y dientes para que el cepillo haga su trabajo.

-Esto realmente es genial- Pensaba para sí misma.

-No tengo que mover las manos para arreglarme-

Discord escupe la pasta, hace otro chasquido para que el agua flote y le limpie el rostro, en cambio sólo consigue que el grifo le escupa un fuerte chorro de agua a la cara, mojándolo con ropa y todo.

Discord estaba empapado y molesto.

-Quizás necesite un poco más de práctica- dijo para sí mismo.

Hizo otro último chasquido de dedos.

El chico de piel gris sale del baño, completamente seco y reluciente, observa que su "compañero de cuarto" Tirek aún estaba dormido en la cama soltando unos fuertes ronquidos.

-Joder, este chico ronca como un dragón- pensó para si mismo, negando con la cabeza.

-Tirek, despierta- ordenó Discord

-Debemos ir a la escuela-

-¿Quién eres la voz de mi conciencia?- decía el chico somnoliento

-déjame dormir unos minutos mas- dijo tapándose con la sábana para seguir durmiendo.

-hace tiempo que no dormí en un lugar tan cómodo-

Discord hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, puso un dedo sobre la frente del chico rojo, hizo un chasquido con la otra mano, y Tirek se despertó sin problema.

-¡Ya no tengo sueño!- dijo Tirek sorprendido.

.-está bien ¿¡qué me hiciste!?- preguntó con enojo, levantándose de mala gana.

El chico caótico se hizo el desentendido.

-Yo no he hecho nada, tal vez dormiste tan bien, que ahora amaneciste de buenas-

Tirek levantó una ceja, pensó que tal vez a lo mejor eso sea cierto, jamás había dormido tan plácidamente.

-Como sea ¿ya tienes preparado mi desayuno?- preguntó sin emoción

Discord coloca su mano tras su espalda, otro chasquido de dedos y de la nada aparece un par de platos de hotcakes con miel y mermelada encima, acompañado de tocino canadiense, y un par de vasos de jugo de naranja natural en la mesa.

Tirek se dirigió a la cocina, y se sorprendió al ver el apetitoso desayuno, Discord también pero no lo hacía notar.

-Vaya, te luciste con esto- dijo Tirek con los ojos bien abiertos.

-si, bueno no me gusta alardear pero…-

Se sorprendió cuando Tirek comenzó a devorar el desayuno como una fiera, se bebió todo el vaso de jugo en un segundo, terminando con un sonoro eructo.

-Vaya eso sí es tener hambre- pensó Discord para sí mismo.

Cuando ambos bajaron del desayuno, se dirigieron en dirección a la escuela Canterlot, al entrar encontraron a un montón de estudiantes acumulados en el pasillo, todos murmurando cosas entre ellos, Discord intuyó que algo pasaba, y no parecían ser buenas noticias.

En eso Fluttershy aparece ante Discord y Tirek.

-¡Discord! ¡Pasó algo terrible!- decía Fluttershy completamente triste y alarmada.

-Calma Fluttershy, ¿qué pasó?- preguntaba Discord sorprendido y preocupado por cómo se encontró a la chica tímida, después de lo calmada y contento que estaba de verlo anoche.

-¡Algo le pasó a Sunset shimmer!-

-¿¡qué!?- dijo Discord no pudiendo creerlo, Tirek se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con enojo.

-Sí- respondió ella sollozando

-Twilight se extrañó de que ella no respondía sus mensajes. Así que fue a su apartamento y la encontró tirada en el suelo!-

-¡Eso es terrible!-exclamó el chico caótico impactado

-¿dónde están las demás chicas?-

-Están en casa de Sunset- respondió Fluttershy.

-Vamos allá- dirige su mirada a Tirek.

-Tirek tú te quedarás aquí, no te muevas-

El chico de piel rojo no respondió, sólo frunció el ceño.

-Enserio , no te escapes- advirtió el chico de piel gris con seriedad.

-La directora Celestia puso más guardias de seguridad en las afueras de la escuela, llevan bastones eléctricos, yo no querría sentirlos si fuera tú, créeme-

-Si sí ya entendí, sólo vete allá- respondió de mala gana.

Discord le dió una media sonrisa, y fue corriendo junto con Fluttershy.

-¿estás seguro de dejarlo aquí, sin vigilancia?- preguntó Fluttershy

-descuida, le daré el beneficio de la duda, por ahora- respondía Discord con optimismo.

-Yo no me largaré de aquí todavía- dijo Tirek para sí mismo.

-necesito información de cierto par de torpes-

Sonrió con Maldad.

En el apartamento de Sunset shimmer, todas las mane 6 estaban reunidas, estaban Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Applejack, e incluso la directora celestia vino al lugar en compañía de un prominente médico que ella había llamado, El doctor Horses.

El doctor Horses examinaba a Sunset shimmer quien fué recostada en su cama, completamente inconciente.

-¿Y doctor?- preguntó Applejack

-¿¡ESTARÁ BIEN!?- preguntó Pinkie con los ojos bien abiertos y en voz alta.

-Shhh… pinkie- le chitó rarity con el dedo.

\- habla más bajo-

-Ups perdón- dijo la chica de la risa sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Fluttershy llegando al lugar junto con Discord

-hola Fluttershy, hola Discord- saludaron las chicas al unísono.

-Supe lo que pasó, no quise creerlo hasta verlo- dijo Discord con preocupación.

-Tristemente es cierto , Discord- dijo Celestia con pesar.

-¿por qué Tirek no está contigo?- preguntó muy inquisitiva.

-Lo dejé bajo vigilancia de Canterlot high- Respondió Discord

\- además Starlight está allí viendo que no haga nada, te preocupas demasiado, el chico no parece tan malo-

La directora Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-Discord, sabes que Starlight es nueva en esto de ser subdirectora, luego hablamos de esto, nuestra preocupación ahora es Sunset shimmer.

La directora de cabello multicolor dirige su mirada al médico.

-Doctor horses ¿qué tiene mi estudiante?- preguntó con un genuino tono de preocupación.

-Esto no se ve natural ¿verdad?- dijo Twilight observando con detenimiento a Sunset.

El doctor horses termina su análisis.

-Señora directora, jovencitas, me temo que la señorita Shimmer está en un estado de coma-

Esa noticia se sintió como un golpe al estómago para las Mane 6, ellas estaban shockeadas y angustiadas por lo que pasó a su querida amiga.

-¿cómo es esto posible? ¡Ayer se veía completamente normal!- exclamó Twilight no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Lo sé. esto es muy extraño- decía volviendo a observar a Sunset

-normalmente el coma sólo se da cuando una persona tiene trastorno en las funciones del cerebro, tumores, incidentes que lesionaron la cabeza, o incluso adicción a las drogas-

-No, conocemos a Sunset ella no se mete esas porquerías, les apuesto mil manzanas-

Dijo Applejack con seguridad.

-Si- respondieron las demás al unísono.

-Dijiste que la encontraste tirada al lado de su escritorio ¿no?- preguntó el dr Horses a Twilight.

La ex – cristal prep asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es-

-Pues la única explicación que encuentro- prosiguió el doctor

-es que se desmayó y fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el suelo-

-¿Sabe cuando despertará?- preguntó Discord

-No sabría decirles, el estado de coma podría durar días, semanas, meses o incluso años, esperemos que sea menos, sin más que decir, me retiro-

-Gracias doctor- respondió Celestia.

Twilight le dio mucha pena ver a Sunset shimmer así, estaba completamente pálida, sin señal de querer abrir los ojos, una muerta en vida,

-Oh Sunset- los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de lágrima, no pudo evitar llorar sobre su inconciente amiga, Sunset shimmer mejoró su vida al ofrecerle su amistad, al librarla de Midnight Sparkle, darle una segunda oportunidad, fue la verdadero mejor amiga que pudo tener, ahora siente un nudo en la garganta al pensar si tal vez se quede así para siempre.

-¡Ojalá despiertes pronto Sunset!- exclamó Twilight sollozando.

El resto de las Mane 6 la miraron con tristeza, ellas tampoco contuvieron sus ganas de llorar, y acompañaron a Twilight en su llanto, Fluttershy abrazó a Discord y lloró en su hombro.

-Ya, tranquila Flutter, ella estará bien, es fuerte despertará- dijo Discord consolándola, sabía bien lo mucho que esta clase de situaciones afectaba a Fluttershy, dirigió su mirada a Celestia quien estaba muy conmovida por la situación.

-Discord tiene razón chicas- dijo Rainbow secándose las lágrimas de su ojos.

-Ella es fuerte, ya verán que pronto se repondrá, la magia de la amistad-

Twilight no respondió nada, seguía recostando su cara al costado de Sunset.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a cuidarla- dijo Ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo lo haré-

Todos se dieron la vuelta al ver quien dijo eso, era un muy conocido chico de pelo azul y piel amarilla.

-¡Flash Sentry!- exclamaron todas.

-Sí- dijo Flash

-Sunset también fue mi mejor amiga y aunque tuvimos algunos desacuerdos cuando éramos novios, yo aún la valoro como la gran persona que es, claro si la directora-

-Por supuesto que sí, Flash-dijo la directora tocando el hombre de Flash en tono comprensivo.

-tienes mi permiso para quedarte a cuidar a Sunset hasta que ella despierte-

Celestia dirige su mirada a Discord y las chicas.

-Me voy de vuelta a mi escuela, las veré allí chicas- dijo la directora de Canterlot

-no se preocupen por Sunset, yo sé que ella despertará pronto-

Las chicas sonríen ante el optimismo de su directora, quien nunca desiste de dar esperanza.

Mientras tanto en la Escuela Canterlot, La subdirectora Starlight glimmer hizo sonar la campana de la escuela, y todos entraron a sus respectivas salas de clase, excepto dos chicos de la edad de las Cutiemark crusaders, ligeramente sospechaban lo que pudo haber pasado con su querida Exjefa y amiga Sunset shimmer, heroína de la escuela Canterlot.

-¿Oiste eso Snips?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo oí, Snails!-

-nuestra exjefa Sunset shimmer cayó en un coma, según escuché decir a Diamond tiara y los demás- dijo Snails alarmado.

-Ambos sabemos que Sunset en realidad no cayó en coma, fue atacada por ese psicótico de Tirek-

-¿entonces era por eso snips?- pregunto Snails confundido.

-¡TORPE!- exclamó Snips.

-Nosotros vimos con nuestros propios ojos, cómo Tirek los dejaba débiles a los estudiantes con sólo tocarlos, no sé como lo hace, pero lo hizo con Sunset para vengarse-

-¿y piensas que podría venir por nosotros?-

-¡Pues claro que vendrá por nosotros!- gritó Snips

\- es un Villano Snails, no dejará cabos sueltos, por eso te dije que no entremos a clases, huyamos lejos de Canterlot como hizo Discord hace un año –

-¿y qué les diremos a los guardias que están afuera vigilando?- preguntó Snails.

-No sé, algo se nos ocurrirá, pero tenemos que escapar de Tirek cuanto antes-

-Perdonen ¿de quíen quieren escapar?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Snips se da vuelta.

-Pues de Tirek, torpe AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Snips y Snails se abrazaron con temor al ver que tenían nada más y nada menos que al delincuente juvenil más infame de Equestria frente a ellos.

-AJAJAJA adoro causar esas reacciones- dijo Tirek disfrutando la mirada de miedo que le daban Snips y Snails.

-¡HUYAMOS AHORA SNAILS!-

Ambos trataron de correr, pero Tirek los sujetó de atrás tironeando de sus camisas.

-Quizás no les dijeron y no lo sepan, pero cuando una víctima está cara a cara frente a mí, tiene prohibido escapar- dijo Tirek con enojo.

El chico rojo los levantó del brazo de cada uno.

-Ahora díganme ¿qué pasó con Shimmer para que de la noche a la mañana tuviera una conciencia de "niñita bien portada"? y tal vez los deje ir completamente ilesos TAL VEZ-

-¡fue la magia!- dijo Snips.

-Sí la magia- dijo Snails.

-¡La magia de la amistad!- dijeron al únisono.

Tirek los miró con extrañeza y luego estalló en fuertes Carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿se dan cuenta de la enorme estupidez que me están diciendo? ¿¡ACASO SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MI!?- dijo con furia.

-¡No, no es una estupidez te lo juramos Tirek!- dijo Snails.

-Es verdad, Sunset shimmer obtuvo la magia de la corona del baile de otoño- aseguró Snails.

-Se transformó en una enorme demonio con alas. y nos transformó en eso también, fue divertido mientras duró, hipnotizó a toda la escuela para formar su ejercito de adolescentes hipnotizados, pero Twilight y sus amigas la detuvieron con la magia de la amistad que era un tornado de arcoíris, no,no era la de las gafas, si no otra Twilight Sparkle -

Tirek levantó una ceja.

-Ese tornado la envolvíó a ella y no ha sido la misma desde entonces, cambió ,se volvió más gentil, más amable, honesta, definitivamente se volvió otra, y ha salvado la escuela de villanos mágicos desde entonces-

-Y también nos salvó de un campamento embrujado- agregó Snails.

Tirek los miró con aburrimiento.

-el cuento es tan deprimente que vomitaré- respondió él sin sorpresa.

-chicos, les diré akgo obvio que creo que nunca notaron-

-¿qué cosa?- preguntaron Snips y Snails.

-¡LA MAGIA NO ES REAL! ¡Y LA AMISTAD ES SÓLO UN VIL ENGAÑO!-

Tirek lanza a Snips y Snails, haciéndolos chocar de cara contra el techo de la escuela.

\- creo que aún no manejo bien mi nueva fuerza- pensó para si mismo.

Los chicos caen, pero Tirek los sujeta fuertemente del cuello con sus manos.

-Lo que sí es real, es el dolor de saber lo que es ser un ser débil e inferior, les enseñaré cómo se siente ahora-

Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Apretó más fuerte sus cuellos, haciéndolos abrir la boca, Tirek les drena toda la energía, Snips y Snails se quedan completamente pálidos de piel e incapaces de poder moverse.

-Oh ,no se ven muy bien chicos-

Tirek abre un casillero, los mete adentro de él y los encierra, luego usa su fuerza para aplastar el candado, así nadie lo abre.

-Disfruten sus vacaciones en el casillero idiotas-

Dijo Tirek resignándose a ir a las aburridos salones clases y esperar a Discord, ahora no podía escapar y enfrentar un ejército de guardias al mismo tiempo.

-maldita Celestia y sus malditas precauciones-

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bien, este fue el capítulo ojalá les haya gustado, como ven Tirek le absorvió toda la energía vital (y la magia, sin saber de su existencia) a Sunset dejándola en coma, no se preocupen ella despertará cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto su buen amigo Flash la cuidará, ahora la escuela Canterlot está muy desprotegida sin Sunset, Twilight apenas tiene algo de experiencia como heroína, ella también tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, ya me vi los tres cortos especiales de Equestria girls, y la verdad estuvo increíble, me preocupé un poco que Starlight tuviera contraparte humana, ya que eso arruinaría mi headcanon en este fic, pero por suerte sólo era la pony que vino con sunset shimmer para conocer el mundo humano, ese fue el tercer corto (perdón por el Spoiler.), me encantó que Juniper montage tuviera buen final, me pareció una adorable personaje, ella sólo quería famosa y reconocida, eso no es tan malo como lo que piensa hacer Tirek en este fic, Sobre el segundo corto me encantó Sunset vestida como meleniaca, fue épico, más épico fue el video musical que hicieron las Mane 7 con las shadowbolts del crystal prep. (qué mal que faltó Indigo zap, supongo que ella está más en el área deportiva.)**

 **Obviamente este fic ocurre antes de los acontecimientos de los tres cortos de EG y la siguiente película, este mes de mayo fue muy épico , más épico pasarlo con estos cortos, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos, dejen Review porfa.**


	12. Conmoción parte 2

**Conmoción parte 2**

Tirek se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela Canterlot, realmente estaba muy impaciente de que Discord se tardara tanto en volver, pensó en ir a clase, pero pronto cambió de opinión, el no soportaría ir al aula sólo para que lo miren con Odio o temor, aunque eso en realidad jamás le molesto, si no por que más bien, no soportaba a nadie de la escuela directamente, Sunset era lo único que le bajaba los humos de su problemática forma de ser, pero eso era antes, ahora ya no.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto ese bufón?- pensó para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones de clase , Todos los alumnos estaban sentados, en la primera hora les tocaba clase de cálculo con el profesor Lionheart, el profesor suplente de Discord.

El profesor explicaba el problema de cálculo.

-La recta MP que une a estos puntos se denomina secante a la curva, el punto P lo hemos considerado fijo, luego el ángulo de dicha forma secante con el eje OX es una función que denotaremos-

Aunque todos los alumnos estaban presentes, ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a la explicación del profesor Lionheart, quien no parecía tan mal maestro a la hora de explicar, todos estaban escribiendo en su celular pantalla táctil en las redes sociales, bajo el pupitre, completamente a escondidas.

[Redes sociales, grupo "Amigos de canterlot", todos los estudiantes estaban en el grupo menos las Mane 6.]

La primera en escribir era Lyra Heartstrings

Lyra: Yo aún no puedo creer lo que pasó con Sunset shimmer ¿y ustedes? : (

Bulk bíceps: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bon bon: tranquilo Bulk

Bulk bíceps: Yeah.

Trixie: pues a la gran y poderosa Trixie le parece un poco extraño que a una chica pura y sana como Sunset le pase algo como eso, de quedar en coma.

Lyra: así es, es muy extraño.

Micro chips: la escuela Canterlot está cambiando mucho desde lo de los elementos del caos. Creo que extraño a la subdirectora Luna.

Bon bon= oye, al menos ella estuvo presente en los juegos de la amistad y cuando fuimos todos de campamento en Everfree.

Lyra: Oh por todos los ponis Micro ,Por favor, ni los menciones a esos villanos, que ya bastante tenemos con que Tirek esté de vuelta en canterlot high.

Smooze: No se preocupen por el tal Tirek, mi carnal Discord lo mantiene vigilado a todas horas. Incluso duerme en su departamento con él sin problema, me sorprende que no le pasado nada malo.

Trixie: eso es por que Discord ya tiene experiencia tratando con villanos, el lideró el grupo los elementos del caos ¿lo olvidan? y si me permiten decirlo, tiene mucha más experiencia en eso que la lerda de las gafas esa de la preparatoria cristal, no es ni la sombra de la otra de Equestria venía con las Rainbooms. ¿Por qué creen que la directora Celestia encargó a Discord vigilarlo y no a ella?

Diamond tiara: Twilight ¿hablas de Twilight cierto?

Applebloom: ¡Oye no hables así de Twilight.! : P

(Diamond tiara y las cutiemark crusaders también estaban viendo la conversación virtual desde el otro salón de clases y se metieron en ella, ignorando a Cherilee.)

Scootalo: cierto Trixie , ella no te ha hecho nada malo.

Sweeti belle: retráctate Trixie!

Trixie: lo siento, no es que odie a Sparkle, lo que pasa que no me gusta que ella siendo tan simplona tenga tanto poder en su interior, no olviden que casi destruyó la realidad, no es justo, la gran y poderosa Trixie debería tener ese gran poder, Es envidia sana, Trixie lo jura.

Bon bon: Lo que sea, Oye Smooze ¿tu estás bien seguro de que Discord tiene bien vigilado a Tirek? Por que parece que está distraído en cierta chica tímida amable y que es una de las mane 6.

Smooze: ¿de quien estamos hablando?

Lyra : ¡se refiere a Fluttershy, Smooze! ¡no seas lelo!

Smooze : Oye no me escribas así, Heartstrings.

Y Bon bon, si ahora que lo recuerdo, si, puede ser, lo que pasa es que conoció a su suegro y él no le agradó y ahora no quiere verlo cerca de su hija Fluttershy, eso es lo que pasó.

Bon bon: oh ya veo, eso explica algunas cosas.

Lyra: interesante cuéntame más.

Smooze: Es todo lo que sé.

Lyra: ¿y dices ser mejor amigo del chico más caótico de canterlot high?

Smooze: ya te dije, es todo lo que sé.

Dan versus: ¿¡Podrían dejar de escribirse tonterías!? El maldito teléfono no me deja de molestar.

Lyra: ¿Dan? ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Dan versus: es que ustedes no dejan de fastidiar, no puedo concentrarme aquí en la clase.

Trixie: Dan, si tanto te molesta que tu pantalla táctil vibre cada vez que hablamos, ¿por qué no apagas tu teléfono y ya?

Lyra: creí que odiabas los problemas de cálculo, Dan.

Dan versus: ¡yo odio todo!

Trixie: Apaga tu maldito celular, y no nos vengas a echar a perder la conversación con tu mal genio.

Bulk bíceps : Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dan versus : ¡AAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHH! Definitivamente estarás en mi lista, Trixie!

 _Dan abandonó el grupo "Amigos de Canterlot"_

Bon bon: oh qué amargado , no sé qué le habrá visto pinkie para hacerse novia de él.

Lyra: me pregunto lo mismo

Bulk bíceps: me pregunto lo mismo

Trixie: me pregunto lo mismo

Applebloom: me pregunto lo mismo.

Diamond tiara: me pregunto lo mismo

Scootalo: me pregunto lo mismo.

Sweetie belle: me pregunto lo mismo

Micro chips: me pregunto lo mismo.

[escribieron todos al mismo tiempo.]

Las clases habían finalizado por el momento, era hora del receso, todos los alumnos habían salido en dirección hacia la cafetería. La directora Celestia fue la primera en venir de la casa de Sunset shimmer, no le agradó mucho ver a Tirek en el pórtico de la escuela.

-¿por qué no está en clase, joven Tirek?- preguntó ella algo severa.

-Por que es la hora del almuerzo, además estoy esperando a Discord mientras tanto- respondió Tirek sin emoción.

La directora Celestia levantó una ceja.

-está bien, sólo no intentes ninguna imprudencia te lo advierto, con permiso Tirek-

-Directora- respondió él en tono de despedida.

"Maldita mandona, ya me las pagará también" pensó para sí mismo. crujiendo los dientes.

Luego de unos diez minutos o más, Discord también había llegado a Canterlot high, acompañado de Fluttershy y el resto de las mane 6, todas estaban algo tristes, en especial Twilight Sparkle realmente estaba temerosa, Sunset shimmer era su única mejor amiga , claro que Rarity, pinkie pie , Applejack, rainbow y Fluttershy también lo eran, pero con Sunset tenía más interacción, ella era alguien que realmente la entendía. Ahora no estaba, se sentía impotente, incapaz sin ella.

-Hasta que por fin llegas Discord- dijo Tirek cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no te dije que me esperaras Tirek-

-si, pero no quería tener que soportar a ninguno de esos torpes estudiantes, son tan superficiales- respondió él con tono de desprecio.

-Ya entra, que ya te alcanzo- respondió Discord quien luego se dirigió su mirada a Fluttershy

-Bueno, el deber me llama-

-Está bien- respondió la chica tímida y le dio un beso, y se fue corriendo junta sus amigas.

-¿tan grave está?- preguntó Tirek cínicamente.

-Sí, lo peor es que no se sabe cuando despertará-

-mejor que no lo haga-

-¿¡qué!?-

-Nada nada vayamos adentro- dijo Tirek.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora Celestia, Cadence estaba en la oficina con una gran noticia, sin duda que cambiaría las cosas entre dos conocidas escuelas de ciudad Canterlot

-Tia, no vas a creerlo, La directora Cinch fue destituida de la preparatoria

Cristal, ahora yo tomaré su puesto, así me lo notificó el comité escolar de Equestria-

-Oh Cadence, eso es grandioso- dijo la directora Celestia completamente orgullosa de la experta en el amor.

-No sabes el orgullo que me das-

-Esas son realmente buenas noticias Cadence ¿pero quien cuidará a tu pequeña hija encantadora?- Preguntó Starlight glimmer, quien estaba parada del lado de Celestia.

-Oh eso no es problema- respondió Cadence con seguridad

-ya encontré a alguien que se encargue de Flurryheart, es un niñero muy talentoso,vino conmigo se los presento, él es Sunburts, Shining armor por fin estará tranquilo-

-¿Sunburts?- pensó Starlight glimmer para sí misma.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlas- saludó el chico llamado Sunburts saludando con algo de timidez

Era un muchacho, de piel naranja claro y cabello pelirrojo, tenía la parte delantera de la nariz color blanco, en efecto era un rostro familiar para cierta chica.

Starlight abrió los ojos de la impresión

-¿Sunburts? ¿Eres tú?-

-¿Starlight? ¿de veras eres tú?-

-¿ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Cadence.

-Sí- Respondió la chica de la igualdad

-Eramos mejores amigos cuando eramos unos niños, hasta que él se mudo lejos, no lo volví a ver hasta ahora-

-Vaya Starlight estás muy… cambiada, enserio, te ves linda-

Starlight se ruborizó ante el comentario de Sunburts.

-Oh gracias Sunburts, tú tampoco te ves tan mal, aún tienes esa mirada inocente-

Celestia y Cadence se miraron con complicidad.

-Starlight – habló Celestia

-¿Por qué no dejamos tus lecciones de subdirectora por ahora y le enseñas a Sunsburts la escuela Canterlot , mientras Cadence y yo seguimos conversando?-

-Oh, está bien, no hay problema- dijo Starlight sorprendida pero a la vez muy contenta de que haya vuelto a ver a su amigo luego de tantos años.

-Ven… Sunburts déjame…. enseñarte el resto de la escuela- dijo Starlight notable algo tímida por primera vez.

-¿Pero qué me está pasando? ¡Reacciona Starlight! ¡Sólo es un chico! uno que no he visto en tanto tiempo, No es algo de otro mundo-

Pensó para sí misma.

-Y bueno ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Sunburts queriendo iniciar tema de conversación

-Bien, todo bien- respondía la chica de la igualdad.

\- voy a ser subdirectora en esta escuela-

-Vaya, eso es increíble Starlight-

-Lo es, espera a que te muestre lo sensacional de esta escuela, los estudiantes aquí son muy amables-

-Voy a dar un anuncio, importante antes de continuar- dijo Celestia, ella puso el alto parlante, para poder dar el anuncio.

 _"Atención Estudiantes, Atención Estudiantes"_

Todos los estudiantes le prestaron atención al anuncio de la directora, en los pasillos, la cafetería, la biblioteca, Las canchas y el patio de la escuela.

 _"Sé que hoy , todos estamos impactados, desconcertados y más que nada tristes por la repentina situación que está pasando nuestra querida estudiante, heroína y chica ejemplar de la escuela Canterlot, Sunset shimmer a quien le deseamos todos una pronta recuperación"_

los estudiantes bajaron la mirada con pesar.

-Bah…- dijo Tirek desviando la mirada.

 _"Dentro de dos semanas, llega una de los eventos importantes de esta escuela, el baile de otoño, así que preparen lo que llevarán puesto, inviten a sus amigos y vecinos más cercanos, esperemos que el baile de otoño de este año sea muchísimo más memorable que el de los años anteriores"_

-¿Un baile de Otoño? Genial- dijo el chico rojo con sarcasmo.

-Yo ya sé con quién bailaría sin ninguna duda- dijo Fluttershy pensando en Discord con una media sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo sobre lo último que dijo la directora Celestia - dijo Rarity

-yo también espero que este baile de Otoño sea mucho mejor y memorable ya que él último fue un total fiasco, por que Sunset se transformó en un Súcubo y quizo controlar a todos y…-

Rarity miró que Rainbow, pinkie pie, Applejack y Fluttershy la miraban con enojo por mencionar eso y enfrente de Twilight.

-Jejeje lo siento chicas, me dejé llevar- dijo la chica de la generosidad sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Más tarde, en el tiempo que quedaba del receso, Rainbow dash fue a practicar su Soccer en las canchas, mientras que las demás Mane 6 estaban sentadas en la gradas, Starlight estaba sentada con Sunburts en un lado de las gradas, Tirek y Discord estaban sentados del otro, Rarity estaba cerca de Rainbow por si necesitaba beber agua o una toalla para cubrirse del calor.

-Oye Rainbow-

-¿Sí qué pasa Rarity?-

-Esos que están ahí en las gradas ¿no son tus padres?- señaló ella con el dedo.

Rainbow se voltea a ver sin emoción, un hombre del mismo tono de piel de Rainbow, y cabello color naranja, una mujer de piel azul gris y cabello rojizo, ellos estaban alentando a su hija.

-¡Vamos Rainbow dash tu puedes Wohoo!- gritó su madre.

-¡Eres buena hasta en la prácticas hija!- exclamó el padre.

-Son ellos, siempre me alientan incluso cuando sólo practico Soccer algunas veces- dijo la chica de la lealtad sin sorpresa.

En las gradas, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie y Applejack estaban tratando de animar a Twilight, quien aún se sentía deprimida por lo de Sunset shimmer.

-Anímate Twilight, yo sé que Sunset se mejorará tal vez se despierte antes del baile de otoño- decía Fluttershy.

-Sí- dijo Applejack

-Sunset es una chica fuerte te aseguro que ella despertará pronto, yo sé que será así, palabra de vaquera-

-Realmente no me siento bien con esto, chicas- dijo Twilight

-Yo me sentía segura con Sunset shimmer, ella fue la que me hizo confíar en mi misma, me ayudó a evitar que Midnight se apodere de mí, ahora que ella no está, me siento tan insegura, siento que el miedo dentro de mí , está regresando!-

Twilight puso las manos en su cabeza, en señal de desesperación, tenía una sensación extraña y desagradable dentro de ella, como si algo quisiera salir.

-¿Twilight?- dijo Fluttershy con miedo ante la actitud de la chica.

Unas chispas de luz aparecieron alrededor de ella, Fluttershym pinkie y Applejack se apartaron unos pasos de ella, eso llamó la atención de todos, de Rarity , de Rainbow y los que estaban practicando Soccer, incluso de Discord y Tirek, Tirek era el que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Discord dime que no estoy teniendo unas malditas alucinaciones-

-Oh diablos, eso no se ve nada bien- dijo el chico de piel gris preocupado por lo que podría pasar con Fluttershy.

Una gran aura de energía violeta rodeó a Sci-Twi , ella estaba flotando, sus ojos disparaban luz igual que la boca, un gran grito femenino se hizo Eco en toda la escuela, los que estaban en la cafetería salieron afuera a ver.

Twilight exhaló por la boca una gran ráfaga de magia, está se formó en lo que parecía ser un gran portal, Twilight Sparkle regresó a la normalidad, sus amigos fueron a auxiliarla, cuando ella recuperó el conocimiento. Observó con horror lo que había creado, un gran portal, de ella emergía una enorme criatura, tenía unas enormes patas con garras, sus escamas eran de color marrón grueso, unos ojos amarillos de serpiente, de apariencia reptiliana, tenía muchas cabezas con cuello largo, siete para ser exactas.

-¡es Una Hidra!- gritó Micro chips.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una Hidra?- preguntó Trixie

-He leído sobre mitología griega-

-Qué criatura tan grotezca- dijo Rarity con horror.

-detesto las serpientes-

-¡Rápido chicas!- gritó Rainbow

-¡Usemos los cristales!¡y combatamos a esta cosa! ¡Discord mantén a los estudiantes lejos!- ordenó la chica cabello arcoíris.

Discord asintió en respuesta.

-Hagamos caso, Tirek- dijo Discord.

-llevemos a los estudiantes lejos, tenemos otra situación mágica-

-¿¡Mágica!?- dijo Tirek aún impactado por lo acababa de ver.

\- ¿¡Entonces las leyendas urbanas eran ciertas!? ¿¡la magia sí es real!?-

-Luego te explico todo Tirek, pero ahora ayudemos a los demás- exigió el chico caótico.

-Emm si claro- respondió el chico rojo aún estando perplejo.

Las mane 6 activaron sus cristales, otra gran batalla en la escuela Canterlot estaba a punto de comenzar.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya parecido épico este capitulo, Como verán, la amistad genuina de Sunset shimmer fue lo que sin duda ayudó a Twilight, tanto en confianza en sí misma como en controlar su magia, ahora que Sunset no está, ella volvió a sentirse insegura como cuando estaba en la preparatoria crystal, Sunset shimmer la estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo con ese problema, no sólamente a Discord.**

 **Ahora con ese sentimiento negativo existe del riesgo de que ella se vuelva a transformar a Midnight Sparkle, está inestable ahora pero la puede controlar, por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la versión humana de Sunburts como niñero de Flurryheart, y los padres de Rainbow , lo de Cadence siendo la nueva directora de la preparatoria cristal, es real , canon, o eso leí, en la página de Facebook "My Little pony, noticias Latinoamérica"**

 **Eso parece que se menciona en el primer corto de Equestria girls, Dance magic, este fic ocurre antes de los tres cortos de Equestria girls reitero, soy "eltioRob95" nos leemos. :)**


	13. Monstruo

**Capítulo 13**

 **Monstruo.**

¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡realmente está pasando!? ¿¡será alguna pinche broma en cámara oculta de mal gusto!? ¿¡estaré alucinando por alguna sustancia!? ¡no he inalado nada desde los once! Fueron los pensamientos del chico rojo mientras Discord lo llevaba del brazo hacia los demás estudiantes para que se alejaran de la hidra.

Mientras tanto, el mítico monstruo estaba observando a los alrededores, con sus siete cabezas hacia diferentes direcciones, a la criatura no le costó mucho deducir que estaba en un terreno completamente nuevo y apartado del bosque everfree de su dimensión.

La hidra observó a los estudiantes que salieron de la escuela, las siete cabezas saborearon con la lengua, y rugieron en señal de estar hambrientas.

-¿¡de dónde diamantes provino esa… esa… cosa!?- comentó Rarity aún en estado de shock por la hidra.

-Es obvio que provino del mundo de la princesa twilight- respondió Rainbow.  
Y ahí la mandaré de vuelta-

-¡Rainbow espera!- gritó Fluttershy.

La chica atlética activó su cristal y corrió a rodear a la hidra con su hipervelocidad, con la intención de distraerla de los estudiantes.

¡Atrápame si puedes bestia!- gritó Rainbow en tono altanero mientras corría.  
La hidra movió su gran cola con púas frente a ella, haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra una gran caja donde se guardan los balones y las pelotas de soccer.

-¿Es… todo lo que tienes?- dijo la chica de la lealtad sonando adolorida.

-Hay que ir a ayudar a Rainbow- dijo Applejack  
-¿están listas chicas? vamos-

Aprovechando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, Starlight y Sunburts se alejaban de las gradas, sin apartar la mirada de la hidra para evitar que los ataque por sorpresa. Quien también estaba atónito ante lo que veía era Sunburts.

-Oye Starlight ¿es normal que pase algo como eso en la escuela Canterlot?

-Si, no es nada, han pasado cosas mucho peores o al menos eso me dijo Celestia- respondió Starlight.  
Esa respuesta causó que el chico pelirrojo tragara saliva.

-N-No puede ser ¿Yo causé esto?- decía Twilight en estado en shock, la ex-crystal prep se sentía más insegura y temerosa que nunca ¿será posible que Midnight Sparkle pudiera regresar? eso no podría ocurrir de ningúna manera, ella nunca lo permitiría.

Fluttershy la estuvo observando, analizando durante un momento, definitivamente ella no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a combatir a la hidra.

-Chicas Twilight no está en condiciones de luchar de nuestro lado, tratemos de contener a esa cosa nosotras- dijo la chica de la amabilidad con un tono de seriedad.  
Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie asintieron en respuesta, esta sería la primera vez que las mane 6 restantes tratarían de arreglárselas sin las intelectuales Sunset shimmer, ni Twilight Sparkle, sea de su mundo o del otro.

Por su parte Discord y Tirek fueron a hacer lo que Rainbow dash les había ordenado, para el chico caótico era una oportunidad única de poner a prueba sus poderes.  
-Supongo que hasta aquí llegó el secreto- pensó para sí mismo.

Discord con un solo chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer muchos clones de sí mismo, dejando sin habla al chico de piel rojo, y sorprendiendo a los estudiantes.

-¡Discord!- exclamó Applebloom sonriendo.

-¿Ya controlas tus poderes?- preguntó Sweetie belle.

-Jeje sorpresa- respondió Discord, dirigió su mirada a sus clones.

-Bien Dissys, su misión es mantener a la gente alejada de ese monstruo. Es probable que los humanos sean parte de su dieta balanceada.  
Los Discords asintieron.  
-¡Sí señor Discord, como usted ordene!- dijeron al únisono.

-¿C-Como es que puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Tirek con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Perdona Tirek, no he sido muy honesto contigo, pero enserio luego te explicaré todo ¡ahora ayúdame!- Exigió Discord.

Tirek asiente y se dirige junto a los otros Discords a alejar a la gente. El chico de piel gris voltea hacia la criatura, Fluttershy había activado su cristal y ahora estaba volando alrededor de la hidra al igual que Rainbow.

-Bien, Fluttershy es ahora o nunca- pensó la chica tímida. Quien se acercó a una de las cabezas de la hidra.  
-Disculpa señora Hidra ¿podría por favor calmarse , no comerse a mis amigos, y cooperar para hacer lo posible y devolverla a su casa sana y sal…. AAAAH!

No pudo terminar la frase ya que una de las cabezas de la criatura intentó comérsela de un bocado, pero la chica de la amabilidad logró esquivarla.

-pensé que con mi nueva habilidad para hablar con los animales la calmaría.

-¡No te preocupes Fluttershy, yo la detendré!-

-¿Discord?-

Discord había aparecido volando directo hacia la hidra con una gigantezca motosierra en mano, y con un solo movimiento rápido, el chicó caótico le cortó las siete cabezas a la hidra. La criatura decapitada cayó al suelo.

Todos los estudiantes vitorearon por la gran hazaña de su querido exprofesor de piel gris.  
-¿y Tú por qué no estás celebrando?- preguntó Trixie.

-Aún no la mataron- respondió Micro chips serio y afirmándose los lentes.

-¿qué quieres decir?-  
-Sólo espera-  
-¡Bien hecho Discord!- gritaba Rainbow dash enseñando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Discord quien aún estaba flotando en el aire, con otro chasquido,hizo aparecer una capa roja, y un traje azul puesto con un conocido logo heroico, sólo que este en vez de tener la letra S tenía la D.

-¡Jajaja soy super Discord!

-¡Discord eres un idiota!- gritó Starlight glimmer molesta.  
-¿¡tienes idea de lo que acabas de causar!?-  
-Relájate Glimmer- respondió Discord  
-maté a la hidra, ya no habrá más problemas-

-Discord tontito- gritó Pinkie también-nunca se le debe cortar la cabeza a una hidra-

-¿por qué no se le debe cortar la cabeza?- preguntó Rarity.  
Pinkie suspiró.  
-Por que si haces eso, lo que va a pasar es…-

Un gran temblor rodeó la cancha, la hidra supuestamente "muerta" se puso de pie, dejando sin palabra a todos los expectadores , le crecieron dos cabezas más a cada una, ahora tenían que lidiar con una hidra de catorce cabezas.

-Eso es lo que pasa- dijo Pinkie pie.  
-Se ve más horrible que antes- comentó rarity.

-Retiro lo dicho ¡Mal discord mal!- gritó Rainbow dash volviendo a emprender vuelo para distraer al monstruo.

-¿¡cómo demonios iba a saberlo!?- se defendió el chico de piel gris.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cancha, donde estaban los estudiantes, Los Discords con un letrero de alto, impedían que se acercaran a donde se desarrollaba la peligrosa batalla.  
Tirek estaba observando con detenimiento y pensando.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién diría que esas perdedoras tendrían un poder oculto? Ciertamente me impresionan, me pregunto si yo podría apoderarme de esa magia ¿realmente podría hacer uso de ella?-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vió que Scootalo quiso correr hacia allá. Tirek rápidamente la sujeta del brazo.

-Oye mocosa, ¿A donde crees que vas?, es peligroso-

-Rainbow dash está peleando, quiero grabarla bien con mi teléfono táctil, no me acercaré tanto-  
-puedes grabarla desde aquí, quédate- respondió Tirek severo.

-Estaré bien , sólo voy a…-

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

Tirek tiró a Scootalo de un empujón al suelo con agresión, Applebloom y Sweetie belle se acercaron a levantarla, Scootalo soltó una lagrima, Las cutiemark crusaders se alejaron de Tirek por su intimidante mirada severa, sólo Applebloom lo miró con enojo, el chico rojo las ignoró y siguió observando.

Pinkie pie quien también tenía la velocidad de Rainbow dash, corrió alrededor del monstruo, arrojándole pasteles, también con la intención de distraerla de los estudiantes. Rarity formaba diamantes y los arrojaba hacia la criatura con intención de noquearla, Fluttershy aún trataba de conversar con la hidra tratando de convencerla de que se calme, sólo Applejack se quedó observando, tratando de descubrir rápidamente su debilidad.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó la chica vaquera.  
Dirigió su mirada a Discord.

-¡Discord, haz aparecer una soga, rápido!-

-¿Emm okey?- respondió el chico caótico con duda.

De la nada, una soga apareció cayendo del cielo, Applejack la atrapa y forma un lazo con ella, la chica de la honestidad corre hacia debajo de la hidra.

-¡Ten cuidado Applejack!- gritó Discord.

-¡Estaré bien Discord!-

Applejack arrojó el lazo hacia una de las gigantezcas patas de la hidra, asi sucesivamente con las otras tres patas restantes, corrió hacia el otro lado del campus, tiró de la soga con toda su fuerza, hizo que la hidra atada de patas cayera al suelo , igual que a una vaca en un rodeo.

-¡Bien hecho Applejack!- gritaron las mane 4 al unísono.

-¡Rápido chicas! ¡no sé cuanto tiempo pueda contenerla! ¡está más inquieta que toro en celo! ¡piensen en cómo devolverla a su mundo!- gritó la vaquera sosteniendo el lazo.

A pesar de tener fuerza sobrehumana gracias a su elemento, Applejack no podía resistir mucho para tirar a la hidra del lazo y mantenerla en el suelo.

-creo que no pensé en un lazo resistente, maldición- dijo Discord para sí mismo.

-Piensa Discord, no puedes decapitarla ¿entonces qué? ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿¡qué!?-

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, piensen pronto en cómo devolver a esa cosa a su mundo-  
dijo Rainbow dash.

-¿Pensar? No soy muy Buena en eso, rayos ojalá Sunset shimmer estuviera aquí, a ella ya se le habría ocurrido alguna idea - comentó Pinkie pie con la mirada baja.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que Twilight intente crear otro portal- opinó Rarity.  
-¿Estás loca Rarity?- gritó Rainbow

-Twilight está bastante shockeada no creo quiera hacer otro portal , aún si lo hiciera ¿qué pasaría si sale otra hidra, un dragón o algo mucho peor?

-¿¡por qué tardan tanto chicas!?- gritaba Applejack tratando de resistir.

Fluttershy no dijo nada , estaba pensando en la solución al problema y cuanto antes, Sí twilight no podía crear otro portal a Equestría ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?  
miró hacia arriba , observando a su novio Discord quien aún volaba de un lado a otro pensando en qué rayos podría hacer contra la hidra, en otras palabras la misma situación en la que estaba "Flutter".

-¡Discord claro!- pensó para sí misma.

-¡Chicas! Discord podría crear otro portal-

La idea de Fluttershy fue como pastel recién horneado para las heroínas de Canterlot high.  
-¡Buena idea Fluttershy!- exclamó Rainbow

-¡Discord crea otro portal!- gritó Fluttershy

-Oh, claro ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?-

Discord con otro chasquido de dedos, invocó un enorme portal, pero a diferencia del que había creado Twilight, este era un espiral y aspiraba todo lo que estuviera cerca. Discord rápidamente invocó una fuerte cadena que estuviera ligada al suelo para que el portal no lo aspirara.

El plan funcionaba casi tal como esperaban, el espiral dimensional se estaba llevando a la hidra, pero desgraciadamente también se estaba llevando a Applejack junto con él.  
-¡Applejack!- gritaron las chicas.

Applejack reaccionó a tiempo , soltó la soga y se tiró al suelo clavando sus uñas en él, la criatura mitológica finalmente había desaparecido por completo a través del portal espiral.

-¡Discord, desaparece ese portal, antes de que se lleve a alguien más! ¡a mí!- gritó la chica de la honestidad.

Con otro chasquido, Discord desapareció el portal y todo regresó a la normalidad. Él bajó al suelo para comprobar que sus amigas estaban bien.

-Discord, te pedimos que crearas un portal ¡no una aspiradora!- reprendió Rainbow dash.

-¡Pudo haberse llevado a Applejack!

-Perdón Rainbow- se disculpó Discord.

-no sabía que pasaría eso, recuerda que mi elemento a diferencia del de ustedes, es un elemento caótico, quizás aún no controle del todo mis poderes.-

-Al menos pudimos devolver a esa Hidra a su hogar- comentó Fluttershy.

-Gracias Discord, sabía que podíamos contar contigo- dijo la chica tímida en gratitud.

-No es nada Fluttershy, sabes que nunca de los jamases permitiría que les pase nada malo a ti y a tus amigas-  
Fluttershy sonrió y bajó la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

De repente, Discord es sorprendido por un abrazo de Smooze.

-¡Ese es mi compadre Discord! ¡eres un héroe carnal!-

-Gracias Smooze , pero… me estás asfixiandooo!- respondió Discord con los ojos hinchados para afuera, con un chasquido se teletransportó de su agarre, bulk bíceps levantó a Discord, todos los demás estudiantes se acercaron.

-¡Tres hurras para Discord YEEAAAAHHHHHH!-  
-¡Hip hip Hurra! ¡hip hip hurra!

-Oigan ¿y nosotras que? ¿estamos pintadas?- dijo Rainbow.  
-Déjalo Rainbow, a nosotras ya nos han vitoreado varias veces- deja que Discord reciba méritos hoy- dijo Applejack llevándosela del brazo.

Ahora las Mane 6 tenían que ir a buscar a Twilight, quien se había ido poco después de la batalla, ella se sentía culpable de lo que causó, de eso no había duda, tenían que consolarla, disuadirla de que Midnight Sparkle sólo estaba en su imaginación.

-¡Estamos orgullosas de ti cariño!- gritaba la madre de Rainbow.  
-te destacas hasta en la magia hija, siempre supe serías unica- grito su padre.

Los padres de Rainbow dash aún estaban sentados en las gradas alentándola, La chica pelo arcoíris rodó los ojos pero sonrió, que se les iba a hacer, eran sus padres después de todo.

-Bien estudiantes, se acabó el receso, hora de entrar a las salas- ordenó la directora Celestia apareciendo entre los estudiantes.

Todos abandonaron la cancha de deportes dejando sólo al chico de piel gris, sus clones se acercaron a él.

-Bien mis yo, a casa- dijo Discord.  
-Bueno, muchachos ha sido un honor trabajar con ustedes- dijo un clon mirando a los otros clones.

Sin más que decir, todos los clones se acercaron al chicó caótico desapareciendo, dejando sólo al original, Tirek se acercó a con la mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados, Discord rompió el silencio.

-Mira sé que esto es algo muy nuevo, créeme lo sé-

-Sólo ve directo al grano, y díme que rayos está pasando en esta condenada escuela- dijo Tirek sin rodeos.

Un gran debate interno se formó en la mente de Discord ¿Tirek realmente sería una persona de fíar como contarle lo que sabía acerca de Fluttershy y sus amigas? pensó que tal vez no perdería nada con revelarle algunas cosas, incluso pensó que podría ventaja de esto, así podría conocer a Tirek más a fondo, comprenderlo y así poder ayudarlo, como había hecho con otros marginados de Canterlot high.

-No creo que debas saberlo, Sólo estás de paso- dijo Discord haciéndose el difícil, y dándole la espalda.

Tirek frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Discord, sé como guardar un secreto, p-porfavor eh... Discord amigo-

el chico rojo hizo un esfuerzo en formular las palabras "Por favor" y "Amigo".

Discord notó eso y pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa.

" _Me recuerda a mí cuando intenté decir mi primer "Lo siento_ "-

Discord se dió la vuelta mirar a Tirek cara a cara.

-Está bien podría decírtelo, pero con una condición- dijo sonriendo.

Tirek lo miró con intriga ¿qué podría pedir Discord de él?

-te escucho chico despeinado-

-Bien ,vas a reformarte, aprender sobre la amistad y aceptarás ser parte de la escuela Canterlot, eso o nada-

La expresión de Tirek fué como si le hubieran derramado un balde de agua fría.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA DICES!? ¡OLVIDALO! ¡la amistad es basura! ¡basura inútil! ¡además de que nunca me agradó este lugar!-

Discord se rió ante la reaccion del chico rojo, era casi como verse a sí mismo pero más joven.

-Créeme, yo también pensaba exactamente igual que tú, pero luego entendí lo agradable que es tener amigos, y una persona a quien de verdad le importas, te das cuenta de lo bien que se siente-

Tirek levantó una ceja.

" _Creo que voy a vomitar ante tanta cursilería_ " pensó para si mismo.

-No gracias paso, creo que mejor se lo pregunto a los estudiantes, ellos no me pedirían nada a cambio- dijo Tirek dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

Discord decidió usar su psicología invertida.

-Bien, suerte con eso, considerando que todos ellos te temen y te desprecian, y apenas te vean se alejarán-

Tirek se detuvo un momento,el chico de piel gris tenía razón, Ningún persona querría estar cerca de él conociendo sus antecedentes, Tirek cerró los ojos con rabia, apretó los dientes y cerró sus puños, Odiaba cuando alguien que no era él tuviera razón.

-Está bien, lo haré-

-¿Perdón? No te escuché hace un momento ¿puedes decirlo más fuerte?- dijo Discord con un tubo para sordos al oído.

-¡DIJE QUE LO HARÉ! ¿¡CONTENTO!?-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿pinkie promesa?- dijo Discord en tono serio.

-¿Pinkie qué?-

Tirek estaba confundido hasta que se refrescó la memoria.

-Ah, hablas del estúpido juramento de la extraña chica rosada ¿verdad?-

Discord asintió con una sonrisa.

-Haz la Pinkie promesa y te creeré-

El chico rojo suspiró en derrota.

-"Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo en mi ojo" ¿Feliz?-

-Por su pollo- respondió Discord victorioso.

Tirek rodó los ojos.

El chico caótico había ignorado por completo que Tirek había cruzado los dedos con el otro brazo mientras hacía el juramento.

-¿Bien cuando empezaras a enseñarme?- preguntó Tirek sin interés y con los brazos cruzados.

El chico de piel gris estalló a Carcajadas.

-¿Pensaste que sería yo el que te enseñaría cosas sobre la amistad? No, eso lo harán Fluttershy y sus amigas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Protestó Tirek

-¡Pero yo no quiero nada con esas Loc...!-

De pronto el joven vándalo recordó que las Mane 6 tenían un poder fuera de lo común, Especialmente la chica nerd de piel púrpura, tenía que ver cómo obtener esa fuente de energía desconocida para él, podría obtener un beneficio al estar cerca de las Rainbooms, con ese poder podría lograr lo que quisiera, Tirek sonrió con maldad.

-Está bien aprendamos sobre la... magia de la amistad, estoy ansioso por ello-

Ahora todos los estudiantes en la escuela Canterlot estaban aliviados de haberse librado de un monstruo, pero lo cierto es que el verdadero monstruo está entre ellos y en forma de estudiante.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Bien este ha sido el capítulo 13, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen si está algo corto, si Discord planea reformar a Tirek, con ayuda de las Mane 6**

 **¿funcionará la amistad con alguien tan sociópata como él? ¿que pasará con Twilight? Todo eso más adelante en los próximos capítulos, Nos leemos lectores y lectoras : )**


	14. Mi historia, tu historia parte 1

**Mi historia, tu historia. Parte 1**

La tranquilidad en la escuela Canterlot volvió a reinar los alrededores, Los estudiantes no paraban de murmurar sobre lo que ocurrió en el horario del almuerzo, algunos estaban pasmados , otros estaban entusiasmados al poder una inimaginable.

" _¿vieron lo que pasó en las canchas deportivas?"_

 _"Fue increíble"_

 _"Rainbow dash fue valiente"_

 _"Okey ¿una enorme hidra? Eso sí es nuevo"_

 _"es increíble que no haya heridos, ni muertos"_

 _"Discord salvó el día, nada mal para su primera vez"_

 _"dicen que eso lo causó Twilight Sparkle"_

 _"No puede ser, esa chica aún sigue siendo un peligro"_

 _"ah ¿y Discord no lo es también genio?"_

 _"Al menos Tirek no tiene poderes"_

Esos fueron los comentarios que se escuchaban entre los estudiantes mientras volvían al salón de clases, lo que nadie notaba es que en realidad Sci-Twi se escondía dentro de su casillero, había oído todo, si bien lo que escuchó no sonaba tan cruel como las crudas palabras que recibía en la preparatoria cristal, cerraba los ojos, apretaba los puños, en este momento ella deseaba simplemente desaparecer de ahí, ir a su casa y tratar de tomarse un respiro de esto, esa fue la razón por la que se escondió ahí en primer lugar.

Sabía que esta desagradable sensación de debilidad y culpa sólo empeorarían todo lo habido y por haber, y Midnight Sparkle dormida en su interior podría emerger.

En este momento desesperadamente necesitaba de alguien que la consolara una amiga que la entienda y que sepa como hacerla sentir mejor, aliviada ¿pero quien? Sunset shimmer estaba en coma, cuidada por Flash sentry.

Cadence ahora era madre primeriza, Flurry heart realmente era una de esas bebés que tienes poner un ojo encima en todo momento sin excepción. Starlight glimmer quien alguna vez fue su enemiga y competencia, ahora una gran amiga , después de sunset claro, tampoco estaba presente ya que ahora era aprendiz de subdirectora.

Sú única opción era irse a su casa, a buscar conforte con Spike, su cachorro y fiel amigo de toda la vida, dicen que los gatos son buenos antidepresivos y disminuyen el estrés, para la chica de piel púrpura y gafas eso se podría cuestionar, ya que los cachorros cánidos también podían serlo, Spike siempre la confortaba en su soledad, aquellos días de su escuela anterior y su vida anterior como estudiante, antes de que pudiera hablar, antes de… los juegos de la amistad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en ademán que querer mandar al olvido todo eso, pues ese evento siempre será un duro recordatorio de su lado oscuro.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, irme lo más pronto posible-

Ella abrió el casillero desde el interior, observó hacia ambos lados, efectivamente no había nadie por los pasillos, ella aprovechó para correr hacia la salida principal.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Twilight?- preguntó la directora Celestia con preocupación

-¿ella se encuentra bien?-

-No se preocupe, Directora- respondió Rainbow dash.

-conociéndola, seguro se sintió culpable por lo que pasó y está escondida, las chicas ya la están buscando por toda la escuela, no se preocupe, déjenoslo a nosotras-

Twilight había salido de la escuela, ahora estaba frente a la calle, para su suerte, había un autobús que se detuvo en la parada, ella corrió rápidamente hacia él, estaba listo para alcanzarlo y subirse hasta que apareció cierta chica inquieta.

-¡Hey Twilight! ¿A dónde piensas que vas? ¿tomarás ese autobús? ¿irás a casa fuera de horario no? ¿te sientes culpable por lo de la hidra? Tontita eres tan predecible, mal plan-

Pinkie pie logró dar con ella, la había encontrado.

-¡Pinkie! Escucha yo… AAAAHHH!-

Una soga la sujetó del tobillo a la chica de la magia y la ciencia, poniéndola boca abajo colgando del poste más cercano de la escuela, como si de una presa se tratara.

-déjame adivinar- dijo Twilight sin sorpresa -¿Dan?

-Acertaaaaste- respondió la chica rosada en tono cántico.

-Listo ahora no se te escapará tan fácil- decía Dan sonriente.

-Ay gracias cielo!-

La chica del elemento risa lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla, y se dispuso a avisar a las demás. Dan levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Cuando quieras, siempre es un gusto ponerle trampas de caza a las personas- dijo Dan con una media sonrisa.

el no era alguien de mostrarse sentimental en público.

-¡Chicas, ya encontré a Twilight! Es una pésima escapista!-

Sci-Twi aún estando boca abajo rodó los ojos.

Minutos más adelante, las mane 5 desataron a Twilight, la bajaron con cuidado y se dispusieron a charlar con ella, era obvio que esta nueva situación no la pasó bien para nada. La primera en empezar fue Applejack.

-Twilight no puedes culparte por lo que pasó en las canchas, todos sabemos que fue un accidente, un manzano no se cae por que quiere-

-No todos en la escuela están pensando de esa forma Applejack- respondió Sparkle con la mirada baja, las chicas le prestaron atención.

-Miren cuando salvamos el campamento everfree creí que ya había superado mis problemas, no se sí este cristal que uso mejora las cosas, pero me dí cuenta que la genuina amistad de Sunset era lo que me mantenía en pie, ahora que ella no está, ya no me siento así, ustedes quieren ayudarme pero no saben mucho de magia como ella ¿cierto?-

-Ehmm… pues- dijeron al unisono.

Rainbow, pinkie pie, rarity, Applejack se rascaban la cabeza tratando de pensar en una respuesta lógica que la animara.

-eso creí-

-No Twilight!- habló Rainbow

-Claro que sabemos de nuestra magia, pfff por favor ¿Cómo no saberlo? provienen de equestria, estamos conectadas con nuestros elementos, emm… emm… provienen de Equestria…-

Rarity rodó los ojos, Pinkie negó con la cabeza de forma graciosa, Applejack llevó su mano al rostro, esa respuesta no ayudó en nada.

-Twilight…- Fluttershy rompió el silencio.

-Escucha lo que te dijo Sunset, Midnight Sparkle no va a volver ¿eso es lo que temes no?-

Twilight la miró con los ojos abiertos mientras la chica de la amabilidad continuaba con su típica voz baja y tranquila.

-Sunset me contó todo ,Ella es sólo parte de tu imaginación Twilight, está en tu mente, si fuera real, ya te habrías transformado ¿no? Además puede que tu elemento apenas se activó, puede que haya sido sólo eso.

-No creas que no sé lo que siente cariño- comentaba Rarity

-una vez tuve una horrible pesadilla sobre un hombre sombra que me raptó y me llevó a la luna para que sea su malvada reina nocturna ¿qué cosas no? Jajaja *suspiro* fue perturbador-

Applejack y Rainbow levantaron la ceja ante el alocado sueño que la chica modista reveló.

\- observa a Discord- decía Fluttershy-

\- yo pensé que jamás el controlaría sus poderes hasta que…-

-¡ESTO NO SE TRATA DE UN TORPE SUEÑO O DE DISCORD! - gritó Sci-Twi sorprendiendo a las chicas, incluso a ella misma, nunca había tenido esas reacciones antes con nadie, ni con los que la menospreciaban en su otra escuela, bajó la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento Fluttershy , Lo siento chicas ,no debí…-

-Descuida-

Twilight se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus amigas, las quería demasiado como quedarse con ellas y arriesgarse a tener arrebatos mágicos cerca de ellas.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, quedarme ahí, y no asistir a clases hasta que Sunset se recupere, ustedes pueden ayudarme con lo nuevo de las materias en la escuela, especialmente la de los problemas de cálculo, si no es mucha molestia-

-Por supuesto… querida- decía Rarity entristecida, las mane 6 observaban tristes cómo Twilight se alejaba de ellas para tomar el autobús, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que se vaya a casa y dejar que se calme un poco, sabían que Spike podría ayudarla con eso, estaban aliviadas

-Chicas- dijo Rainbow dash seria

-Vamos a tener que visitarla ,vigilarla muy de cerca y más que nada cuidarla, no queremos perder a nuestra líder-

Todas las chicas asintieron.

-Yo intentaré hablar con ella- dijo Fluttershy decidida, si había alguien de sus amigas con quien más se entendía la chica de piel amarilla era con Sci-twi, cuando la conoció era igual de tímida que ella, el momento en que ella le compartió su conejo angel fue el mejor recuerdo que tuvo de ella, eso era lo que debía hacer por el momento, hablar y hacerla sentir mejor.

-Yo llamaré a Spike- decía Rarity sacando su teléfono táctil

-tengo que avisarle lo que sucedió-

-espera ¿¡Spike tiene un celular!?- preguntó Pinkie asombrada.

Las rainbooms no lo sabían, pero ellas estaban siendo observadas por la directora Celestia, ella estaba muy consternada y más que nada preocupada por sus queridas estudiantes, para la directora, ellas representaban lo mejor de ella misma, ellas que han salvado al mundo humano en varias oportunidades, demostraron las virtudes humanas que ella quería enseñar a sus alumnos desde que se fundó esta escuela.

-Esto es horrible Cadence- decía Celestia

-Faltan unas pocas semanas para el baile de otoño, y ya ocurre otro incidente mágico ,otro problema grave se presenta entre mis queridas alumnas.

-No te preocupes tia- decía Cadence caminando hacia Celestia para observarlas junto a ella.

-Conozco bien a Twilight, y yo sé que todas ellas saldrán de esto, han estado en situaciones peores, ambas lo hemos presenciado-

La directora celestia bajó la mirada pensativa y la levantó con un rostro de seriedad.

-No lo sé, siento que todo esto irá más allá de lo hizo Twilight, algo más destructivo,algo más caótico-

 _"si tan sólo sunset shimmer no se hubiera puesto mal"_ pensó para si misma.

Mientras las Mane cinco veían cómo el autobús en donde iba la chica púrpura se alejaba en la distancia. En la parte delantera de Canterlot high que daba a la calle, en la otra parte, hacia atrás donde estaban las canchas donde ocurrió el desastre interdimensional de hace un rato.

El chico rojo y el chico caótico, aún estaban parados cara a cara, Tirek aún quería respuesta.

-Ya te dije que aceptaré los tortuosos aprendizajes de la amistad- dijo esa última palabra como si fuera jugo de pomelo agrio.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que oculta esta escuela y cómo es que hiciste esas cosas fuera de lo normal?-

Discord sonrió.

-Bueno Tirek, Lo que te voy a explicar es solamente lo que sé, por que cosas como esta ya pasaban antes de que yo llegara y me hiciera profesor-

-No, no es cierto, yo he estoy aquí antes y era como toda escuela normal, aburrida, cuadrada, lleno de estudiantes patéticos que siguen lo que uno les dice como si fueran ovejas-

Dijo el chico rojo con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es por que habrás estado aquí mucho antes de que sucedieran las cosas que cambiaron Canterlot high para siempre- respondió Discord buscando una explicación al aún notable escepticismo del Joven Tirek.

-Bien, empezaré-

El chico de piel gris hizo un chasquido de dedos, de la nada apareció un televisor con alas frente a Tirek, mientras el comenzaba a narrar.

-Bien, todo esto de la magia empezó según lo que me contó Fluttershy, Sunset shimmer era una persona cruel, deshonesta e intimidante eso todo ya lo sabemos-

-Ajá- decía Tirek completamente impaciente de saberlo todo de una vez.

-Un día se fue a su dimensión natal, la otra equestria, con la ambiciosa intención de robarle la corona mágica a la princesa Twilight sparkle, que es otra chica de esa dimensión, no es la que la de las gafas que tú conoces-

 _"Así que Sunset shimmer proviene de otro mundo, eso sí no me lo esperaba, Entonces cuando robé su energía, también le arrebaté la magia, eso pudo haberme hecho más fornido y menos delgado, es lo que yo pienso que pasó, esos malditos mocosos de snips y snails tenían razón_ " pensó el chico rojo para sí mismo.

El televisor flotante mostraba unos gráficos que eran unas siluetas de Sunset shimmer y Twilight en forma de ponys, haciendo todo acorde a lo que el chico caótico relataba.

-Cuando ella hurtó la corona, la trajo a esta dimensión que sería nuestro mundo, el mundo humano, en la otra equestria la magia es tan real como tu y yo, La princesa Sparkle fue tras ella para recuperarla, allí formo al célebre grupo de amigas que todos conocen como las rainbooms o Mane 6, sólo con la amistad ella podría triunfar contra Sunset, pero la chica cabello tocino no se quedó atrás, ella usó los poderes de la corona y creó un ejército de jóvenes hipnotizados para invadir la equestria alterna, Twilight y sus amigas la derrotaron con un tornado de magia literal, magia proveniente de la magia de la amistad, sé que suena adsurdo y difícil de creer, lo sé, todo esto ocurrió en el baile de otoño pasado-

En la pantalla del televisor se veía a Sunset demonio siendo rodeada por el tornado arcoíris, Tirek abrió los ojos con asombro, realmente la chica cabello fuego demostró ser mucho más que una simple bravucona de quinta superficial con el afán de intimidar y mandonear a quien sea.

 _"así que eso es lo que te ocurrió Sunset, te vencieron, te humillaron, echaron a perder tus sueños y objetivos ¿y ahora eres amiga de ellas? WTF is wrong with you?_ "

Fueron otro de los pensamientos de Tirek, la redención de Sunset shimmer o cualquier persona ligada a la villanía deshonesta, era difícil de comprender para él.

-De algún modo… continuaba Discord con el relato.

-Las chicas conservaron sus poderes desde entonces, se activaban sólo de vez en cuando, no lo controlaban a voluntad como ahora ,no hace falta ser experto en magia para pensar que tal vez la exposición con la princesa mágica interdimensional tuvo que ver en eso, desde entonces hay magia en esta escuela. Y eso atrajo más problemas, luego de unos meses, llegan tres nuevas estudiantes, las Dazzlings, tres chicas con maravillosas voces , Adagio y sus dos hermanas, Aria blaze y Sonata dusk, comienza una batalla de bandas en las que las Rainbooms salieron victoriosas, esta vez con sunset Shimmer de heroína-

En la pantalla se pudo ver cómo las Dazzlings eran vencidas con el rainbow power de las mane 6, destruyendo sus formas sirenas junto con sus collares, Tirek estaba completamente sin habla , no sabía que existían chicas así, se preguntaba si él podía acumular tanta magia como él quisiera, así como lo hicieron esas tales Dazzlings.

-tiempo después de eso aparecí yo, era un humilde ladrón cuyo único hogar fue la calle, digamos que no conocí la escuela Canterlot en buenos términos jejeje, yo cuando arribé a esta escuela, fingía ser ayudante del conserje cuando en realidad era un intruso, a veces me escondía en los tubos de ventilación para esperar a que anochezca u otras veces yo entraba sigilosamente desde afuera a pesar de la vigilancia jaja robaba todos los dulces que yo quería, así que era hasta que una noche me encontré con semejante belleza, así conocí a Fluttershy, pensé que era sólo otra ladrona pero ella gritó al verme, se aterró mucho, si vaya forma de conocer a tu futura esposa ¿verdad?-

Tirek no respondió nada el seguía observando lo que el televisor flotante mostraba.

-A la mañana siguiente, me encontraron, descubrieron mis planes, me escrachó Trolestia con sus estudiantes, sólo reconocí a Fluttershy, ella me señaló con el dedo, me delató, traté de huir de ese lugar, no era muy fácil de atrapar, yo era muy hábil, hasta que trolestia con su ingenio logró atraparme, ya en el interrogatorio, la directora vió cómo yo tenía el talento intelectual para resolver ecuaciones difíciles ,eran pan comido, no entiendo cómo a los otros estudiantes les cuesta tanto, ella me ofreció trabajar aquí, como ayudante del conserje, luego fui asesor y con el tiempo fui profesor oficial de esta escuela, también conocí a quien sería mi amada, la hermosa y tierna chica delatora, Fluttershy, bueno aún tengo problemas para hacer que su padre me acepte-

-Pero no explicas cómo rayos tú tienes magia- decía Tirek con los brazos cruzados, cansado de oír al chico de piel gris suspirando tontamente por esa chica cobarde, pero tenía que sonar un poco amable, con tal de saber algo que le fuera útil.

-Bueno, esta es mi parte menos favorita- decía Discord con la mirada baja, como si tuviera vergüenza.

\- en la escuela, en mi primer periodo de estadía, no fui muy bien recibido por la escuela, me miraban mal, incluso se burlaban de mi apariencia, un día por un simple malentendido con las amigas de Fluttershy, me repudiaron todos los estudiantes, no podía soportar ese odio, todos esos insultos asediándome, Flash sentry el exnovio de Sunset, big mac hermano de Applejack, soarin ,junto con otros chicos me atacaron con patadas y puños, claro que pude mantener la pelea pareja con todos ellos hasta cierto punto, Fluttershy quiso evitar la paliza que me daban, pero eso causó que la lastimaran también, nunca olvidaré esa, me enfurecí tanto que surgió él…-

Tirek dejó de observar la pantalla que reflejaba todo lo que el chico de piel gris relataba.

-¿Él?-

Discord asiente, en la pantalla se ve al chico caótico pero de un modo diferente, tenía unos cuernos desiguales en la cabeza, un par de alas, una de pegaso, otra de murciélago, una gran cola roja de dragón con puas blancas emergía detrás suyo, tenía una sonrisa perturbadora, acompañada de la mirada de un psicópata, rodeado de relámpagos y tornados color rosa alrededor. Tirek estaba aterrado con esa escena.

-¿¡E-ese eres tú!?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa y miedo.

-En parte… Tirek te presento a Madness Discord, un lado mío que no te gustaría conocer para nada, pues cuando me enfado pierdo el control, me dejo llevar fácilmente por la ira, y ese demonio surge, Madness Discord no piensa, no razona, lo único que el quiere que crear un eterno reino del caos, sumir a la población de equestria en un interminable tormento, es tan poderoso que puede doblar la realidad a su antojo, y puede borrar de la existencia a una persona si lo quisiera-

Tirek tragó saliva al oír eso último de Discord en tono serio, nunca lo había oído hablar de esa forma ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si tenerle temor o respeto, pero al ver en la televisión flotante la imagen de Madness Discord volando y disparando rayos letales hacia la gente y burlándose de ello, a juzgar por la expresión seria del chico gris, al parecer esto no era cosa de broma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien espero que les haya encantado este capítulo, Discord cuenta su historia ¿Tirek revelará la suya? Bien yo quería subir este capítulo pronto, pero estuve ocupado con otros fics, si me tardé otra vez rayos, esta vez actualizaré pronto, Agradecimientos profundos a Alexidelicious y EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAN por seguir mi historia que poco a poco se pondrá bien destructiva ,caótica, y más que nada épica.**

 **El sueño que menciona Rarity es una referencia a Nightmare rarity de los cómics Mlp.**

 **ESTOY SUPER CONTENTO por los nuevos cortos de Equestria girls que salieron, el corto de las cutiemark crusaders en el baile de otoño de la primera película, el corto de la directora celestia siendo profesora, el corto de Rarity, el corto de Sunset shimmer eligiendo a su mascota (ese corto Awww :3 ) y mi favorito por ser musical, el de Blue Monday, que refleja el nivel de amistad de más de 9000 de las mane 6 :v cosa que asquearía al Tirek humano LOL. Nos leemos, disfruten el fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto : )**


	15. Mi historia, tu historia parte 2

**Mi historia, Tu historia parte 2**

 _"Oh vaya hasta que por fin ese mísero pedazo de cascarón humano mío está hablando de mí"_

decía Madness discord observando desde lo más profundo del subconciente en el cerebro del chico de piel gris, su condenada prisión a la que tenía obligado a estar.

 _"¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Discord?"_ decía Madness como si estuviera charlando con él.

 _"yo lo único que quiero es explotar tu potencial, hacer para lo que fuimos hechos, extender el caos, el caos es una fuerza muy necesaria, así como lo son la luz y la oscuridad, el caos fué lo primero que existió antes que esas dos patéticas fuerzas en primer lugar, por ende, este mundo o cualquier otro le pertenece al caos,me pertenece a MÍ, no existe ningún mundo alterno donde no haya caos,eso lo sabe hasta el rey yggdrasil, el rey del todo creador de este y otros mundos, pero claro, tú no quieres entender eso ¿verdad? usas estos patéticos barrotes que tú llamas "control de la ira" pudiendo tenerlo todo conmigo, lo rechazas por esa chica tímida, buena ella también me gusta mucho para reina del caos yo soy tú después de todo, supongo que eso es culpa tuya también, pero por suerte, sé bien que perderla a ella, te hará perder la cordura también, y así me liberaré, tu suegro nunca querrá una rata callejera que por cierto arruinó su trabajo de yerno, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la pierdas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para demostrarte que la vida es mucho mejor conmigo."_

Madness fijaba su mirada en el chico rojo atraves de los ojos del chico caótico.

 _"Creo que tengo a mi marioneta perfecta, ya noté su potencial oculto, vaya qué interesante,jamás pensé que en este mundo existiría la contraparte humana de un centauro, él acabará a mis enemigas por mí"_

Madness se reía de su planes, al idear parte por parte su venganza y retorno.

 _"Esta vez me aseguraré de que ningún elemento de la armonía me convierta en piedra, que ninguna insípida sirena me utilize, y más que nada , que ningún metodo de cordura me vuelva a encerrar"_ pensó con rabia de sólo recordar esos desagradables momentos.

* * *

Afuera de la mente de Discord...

Ignorando todo lo que su otro yo caótico ruín planeaba dentro de su propia mente, Discord contaba su historia ,a la vez revelando todo lo que sabía sobre la escuela Canterlot high y sus misteriosas conexiones con la magia.

-Ni con la fuerza combinada de las Mane 7 con Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Trixie, pudieron vencer a Madness Discord, todas cayeron ante su poder, y las encerró, corrompió a Sunset convirtiéndola en demonio para atacar a Twilight bajo sus órdenes-

En la pantalla del televisor se reflejó a todas las mencionadas, encerradas en jaulas, todas con las miradas bajas en señal de derrota, excepto pinkie pie quien disfrutaba su lluvia de chocolate aún estando en la jaula.

Tirek levantó la ceja ante eso.

"¿En serio esa chica rosada nunca se toma en serio nada? ¿ni cuando su vida está en riesgo?" pensó para sí mismo.

-Si ella fueron derrotadas ¿cómo es que tu otro yo demente fué vencido? preguntó Tirek con curiosidad.

-Elemental mi querido Tirek, siempre hay alguien que nunca baja los brazos ¿recuerdas que te mencioné a la princesa Sparkle? sigue mirando la pantalla- respondió Discord señalando con el dedo.

En la pantalla se pudo ver a Twilight Sparkle limpiando la corrupción de Sunset con su magia de la amistad, regresándola a la normalidad.

-Ella nunca se rindió, aún en los momentos en los que parecían difíciles de resolverse los problemas, en eso somos casi iguales, por eso yo le tengo un gran respeto- dijo Discord sonriendo con orgullo ante la otra Twilight.

En la pantalla se vió a Fluttershy distrayendo a Madness con su encanto y belleza. mientras Twilight y Sunset liberaban a sus amigas y a las directoras de sus jaulas, aprovechando que Madness estaba bastante distraído, las Mane 11 atacaron con un potente rayo hiriendo a Madness, este explota de ira y vuela hacia ellas disparando bolas de energía oscura, Las Mane 11 sin perder tiempo juntaron sus energias, de ellas emerge un rio de arcoiris que envuelve a Madness, este se convierte en piedra, en el terror, el como último recurso disparó un rayo hacia el fondo creando una gran explosión.

Tirek se quedó estupefacto y asombrado por la gran batalla que Discord le enseñaba, jamás imagino ver a la directoras Celestia y Cadence pelear de esa manera, aquellas que las conoció como mujeres aburridas del orden como a toda directora, ahora tenia una forma de pensar diferente, al menos de Celestia.

Discord seguía relatando.

-Cuando desperté, me sorprendí al ver a las amigas de Fluttershy y las directoras mirándome con miedo y odio, identifiqué eso al instante, ya que así me observaba la gente durante toda mi vida-

-Se como se siente, se siente tan genial que te observen así- decía Tirek con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Discord ignoró su comentario, al fin y al cabo, era un vándalo aún tenía que aprender a reformarse.

-Cuando me dí cuenta me aterré cuando vi que tenía alas, cuernos y cola, eso fué algo realmente traumante, nunca me asusté tanto en mi vida como esa vez, me dí cuenta de lo peligroso que era para los demás y me fuí, pero la única que vió oro en una simple piedra como yo, fué Fluttershy, ella me contó que era la contraparte humana de una criatura cuyo elemento de poder era el caos , un poder de otra dimensión, la equestria alterna de donde provino la magia que viste y la criatura que viste, también me reveló que ella y sus amigas , incluso Celestia ,también tenía magia gracias a que eran contrapartes de seres mágicos cuya fuente de poder es la armonía-

-¿Armonía?

-Es lo contrario al caos, Fluttershy con sus buenos métodos de persuación me convenció de quedarme en Canterlot, arreglé todo el desastre que cree en un segundo ,enserio literalmente fué asi, nos hicimos oficialmente pareja, pensé que mi vida cambiaría para bien, lamentablemente no fué asi-

En la pantalla se vió como Fluttershy lo había traicionado cruelmente a Discord, besando a Big mac, luego se vió a Discord dejando a Big Mac inconciente de un sólo golpe en la boca, siguiente escena, se ve a Discord con el brazo derecho en su cara ocultando sus lágrimas y abandonando la escuela Canterlot.

-Esa vez me descontrolé tanto por esa traición que nunca esperé, casi desaté el infierno caótico de nuevo, por mi bien y el de todos me fuí de la escuela, y de la ciudad Canterlot en si, en el camino conocí a Ahuizotl-

-No lo conozco- dijo Tirek sin interés.

-Por que él era un extranjero, de "Tecnochiplán" o algo asi, nunca pude pronunciar bien su tierra natal, el y yo fuimos camino a Manehattan, ahí conocí a las Dazzlings, las salvamos de un lío con pandilleros, Los timberwolfs-

-Si, los conozco, son una bola de salvajes, fuí compañero de celda de uno, la energía negativa que emanan sabe muy amargo- comentó Tirek con asco -me sorprende que hayas mantenido una lucha contra ellos-

-¿qué quieres decir con energía negativa?- pregunto el chico de piel gris confuso.

-No, nada nada continúa por favor-

Tirek observaba con ambas cejas levantadas, pero sin demostrar mucho su sorpresa.

-como decía, Las Dazzlings en agradecimiento nos ofrecieron alojamiento en su hogar, que era un lugar abandonado y sucio, ahí conocí a otros "residentes" de ese lugar, Sombra y Chrysalis, al principio el convivir con ellos no fué facil ni agradable, pero luego de conocernos a fondo, todos teníamos algo en común-

-qué cosa?-

-Todos proveníamos de la escuela Canterlot, eran unos exiliados-

-¿¡que!? ¿enserio? tu historia tiene una gran coincidencia Discord- dijo Tirek en tono sincero, por primera vez estaba muy interesado en saber toda su historia. se ponía interesante.

Discord asintió en respuesta, y se tomó la molestia de contar la historia de cada uno de los nuevos amigos que conoció en la gran ciudad de Manehattan, Tirek se quedó muy pensativo, el no sabía que las Mane 6 ya habían tenido diferentes tipos de enemigos para proteger su escuela y a los que quieren, pensó que ese dato le serviría mucho cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlas, si las Rainbooms ya tienen experiencia lidiando con villanos, eso sería un gran problema para él, debía analizar con detenimiento sus próximos pasos.

-Al ver los pesimistas que ellos eran- continuaba Discord

-Yo decidí alentarlos a buscarse nuevas opciones de ganarse la vida, así tomamos la decisión de formar un grupo, una banda de villanos, y una banda de rock, debo añadir que esa gran idea no fué mía si no de Adagio, yo sólo les dí el aliento, nos hicimos llamar "Los elementos del caos" con el tiempo se nos unió Meleniaca y "Lulu"-

-¿La infame Meleniaca y la subdirectora Luna? no conocía ese lado oscuro de Luna. comentó el chico rojo más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

-pasamos por muchas grandes desventuras, robamos un banco, corriamos de la policia, saboteábamos bandas rivales en competencias. fueron los mejores camaradas que alguna vez tuve, y pensar que me gustaba antes toda esa tontería de ser un "lobo solitario" , un representante nos contrató, y por fin nuestros esfuerzos daban frutos, al parecer sin darme cuenta (otra vez) estaba enamorando a la hermana pequeña de Adagio, Sonata Dusk, ella y yo eramos buenos amigos, contaba buenos chistes, sus ocurrencias la hacían una chica única, nunca vi a nadie comer tantos tantos tacos ,pensé que nunca en mi vida me volvería a sentir mejor con otra chica, pero aún sentía cosas por Fluttershy, yo no podía olvidarla, cuando llegamos a Canterlot high de vuelta, los Confrontamos, fué un caos, un verdadero caos, resulta que mis nuevos amigos realmente odiaban con todo su ser a mi novia y mis antiguas amigas, tanto fué el rencor que Lulu se peleó con Trolestia, hubo un desafío, una batalla de bandas, antes de eso, yo me reconcilié con Fluttershy, mi amor por ella fué mas fuerte que mi odio por su traición, pero de algún modo mis amigos villanos se enteraron, ellos fueron a reclamarme el por qué iba a abandonarlos por ellas, me atacaron, me golpearon , iba a perder el control otra vez, Pero Sonata se acercó a mí, y para mi sorpresa me besó, de algún modo, ella me quitó todas mis energías, quedé débil con todo el significado de la palabra, no me podía mover, jamás me sentí tan agotado y adolorido,incluso me costaba respirar, Adagio me encerró en un casillero como castigo, cuando salí recibí ayuda de quienes menos esperaba, Big mac, un chico de la preparatoria crystal y las hermanas de Pinkie pie, una de ellas era me recordó a Fluttershy por su timidez, cuando llegué al momento en que los Elementos del caos con la magia caótica , mi magia, iban a dar el golpe de gracia, a las rainbooms, salvé a Fluttershy de recibir el ataque, sus amigas no tuvieron tanta suerte quedaron muy heridas.

-¿Y luego que más pasó?-

Discord suspiró

-Ese día me cambió para siempre, por mi culpa puse en peligro a mi amada y al mundo, aunque me sentí poco inteligente ese momento, esa carga pesada me quedó bien clara, Los elementos del caos eran un grupo de villanos muy poderosos, las mane 7 no iban a ser suficiente contra ellos, asi que todos los estudiantes de la escuela crystal y Canterlot high colaboraron para detenerlos, y así fuimos al concierto que se estaba realizando, allí atacó el gran ejército de la armonia-

en la pantalla se reflejó esa batalla, Tirek estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, jamás en su vida había visto una guerra tan épica como esa, había estudiantes y villanos volando alrededor disparándose luces, como si fuera un espectáculo de la guerra de la galaxias, no, esto se veía más real que eso

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza al chico rojo el ver a las shadowbolts ,las de la escuela contraria crystal prep ser aliadas de estudiantes de Canterlot, el era conciente de la enorme rivalidad que había entre ellos.

-Yo observaba toda la batalla, pero cuando vi que mis camaradas iban a ser vencidos, yo sin pensarlo dos veces recibí el ataque de las rainbooms por ellos, pasó lo que temí que pasara si me descontrolara para siempre, me convertí en piedra-

Tirek lo observó completamente asombrado, hoy no podía haberse sorprendido por tantas revelaciones.

\- ¿estuviste hecho piedra? ¿y cómo se sintió eso?- preguntó el chico rojo -imagino que eso tal vez es peor prisión que estar en el reformatorio Tartarus ¿no?-

-Eso no sabría decirte Tirek, pero no se sintió nada agradable estar así, lo peor fué que aún podía ver y escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Fluttershy, de Sonata, incluso Chrysalis, Sombra y Ahuizotl se mostraron arrepentidos, por suerte, Twilight y sus amigas me liberaron, Así los elementos del caos comprendieron lo mucho que los apreciaba, terminaron quedando en paz con mis amigas, como agradecimiento a mí por haberlos sacado de esa horrible vida que tenían, yo sabía como se sentía eso, vivir en la miseria, se dedicaron a ser estrellas de Rock, a veces Ahuizotl me escribe por redes sociales sobre sus giras, incluso me envia fotos, hace poco me dijo que se casó con Aria blaze, no puedo creerlo aún ¿él y aria? ¿te lo imaginas?

-Lo siento, no los conozco, asi que no lo sé- dijo Tirek con los brazos cruzados y un ligero tono de aburrimiento.

-Pero con esta información, ahora sé por qué ya no está la subdirectora Luna en la escuela- pensó el joven vándalo para sí mismo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Discord prosiguió a contar los eventos posteriores a ese, como lo ocurrido en los juegos de la amistad, para aclarar que la Twilight que Tirek ha conocido sólo de cara, en realidad era la contraparte humana de la princesa de la equestria alterna, la misma persona, pero con distinta historia de vida, después de dejarlo claro, le contó sobre la última aventura extraordinaria que vivieron las Rainbooms, en el campamento everfree , que las chicas aprendieron a controlar la magia de sus elementos, por primera vez controlaban sus dones a voluntad, pero poco después, Gloriosa daisy la encargada del campamento por miedo a perder el lugar, sin ninguna mala intención, quizo controlar la misteriosa magia proveniente del bosque everfree, pero enloqueció y se transformo en Gaia everfree, por suertes , gracias a la voluntad y valentía de Sci-Twi de controlar su propia magia, Lograron vencerla. salvaron al campamento y a Gloriosa al mismo tiempo, todo eso visto a traves del televisor con alas que luego el chico caótico desapareció de un chasquido,luego de rebelar eso, Discord también le reveló como pudo controlar él su peligroso elemento, y las razones por las que decidió hacerlo, así como se lo reveló a Sunset shimmer, se lo reveló a Tirek.

-Vaya, déjame ver si entendí ,los incidentes mágicos que pasaron en los juegos de la amistad y en ese campamento, te hicieron sentir inútil, incapaz, bueno para nada, como un pedazo de...-

-¡Si si, ya entendí lo que quieres decir!-

-Como sea, por querer proteger a tu querida amada, decidiste aprender a controlar tus poderes caóticos y lo lograste-

El chico de piel gris asintió en respuesta.

-En efecto,mi querido Watson-

Discord ahora estaba vestido como cierto detective británico famoso, con un pipa en la mano, Tirek se rió ante eso.

-Así que por eso el pobre tonto quiere reformarme, no sabía que Discord tenía una aventura de pelicula, sin duda fué un verdadero villano potencial, con todo lo que me enseñó, reúne todos los requisito, tengo que buscar un modo de arrastrarlo al lado oscuro,oh sí sólo eso necesito-

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes tú historia-

Tirek salió de su trance un momento, se sorprendió ante ese pedido de parte de Discord.

-¿por qué rayos quieres saberlo?-

-Necesito conocer más a fondo tu historia, quiero entenderte, comprenderte , ya viste cómo era mi vida, igual a la tuya, no somos tan distintos Tirek, tú viste como ayudé a los elementos del caos, tu no serías un caso distinto, así que favor, déjame saber de ti... amigo-

Y ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, el chico rojo no podía sentirse más irritado ese momento, el no quería revelar su verdadera naturaleza, no era el tiempo, pero tampoco queria levantar sospechas si se negara, asi que optó por revelar , sólo una parte de su historia.

-Esta bien, te lo cuento, no es una historia muy bonita que digamos- dijo Tirek desviando la mirada.

-La mía tampoco lo es- respondió Discord.

El chico rojo se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar.

\- hace unos cuantos distantes años, yo... alguna vez pertenecí a una familia adinerada...-

Discord abrió los ojos de la impresión por la revelación.

-¿¡qué!? No te creo, enserio enserio no te creo - respondió Discord excéptico -¿tu?¿ tenias una buena vida en bandeja de plata literalmente?-

inclusó invocó un detector de mentiras para ver si lo que decía no era falso, pero la pantalla del aparato sólo mostraba barras verdes , en otras palabras, Tirek sí decía la verdad.

-¿Y como terminaste siendo un delincuente juvenil? no lo entiendo ¿por qué tus padres nunca te sacaron del reformatorio?- preguntó Discord con mucha duda, Tirek lo miró molesto por haberlo interrumpido, con esa mirada, el chico de piel gris comprendió que debía escuchar primero toda la historia del joven vándalo.

\- Como decía... mis padres eran grandes empresarios ,tenían su propia marca internacional reconocida, íbamos a Teatros y a aburridos eventos de alcurnia, podría decirse que yo era muy diferente de otros hijos engreídos de padres adinerados, los golpeaba si no entregaban lo que tenían, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba por obvias razones, me encantaba intimidar, no sé de donde saqué esas "mala mañas" como decía mi madre, honestamente ella siempre veía lo positivo en mí, en cambio mi padre siempre me retaba, me regañaba por cada cosa fuera de lugar que hacía, el siempre fué severo conmigo, el no sólo quería un digno heredero quería una copia exacta de él, pero a mi no me interesaba, siempre hacía unas escapadas con mi hermano menor Scorpan cuando los mayores domo y las mucamas no nos vigilaban al menor descuido, mi hermano Scorpan era un niño bastante... ¿como decirlo? mentecado, era muy temeroso a la hora de hacer travesuras, era mucho más mimado por mi madre que yo, el olía las flores, yo las aplastaba, el jugaba con las niñas, yo les arrojaba un balonazo a la cabeza, el alimentaba a las ardillas y palomas, yo las espantaba con resortera, eramos todo lo contrario, excepto por una cosa que teníamos en común, a nosotros nos encantaban las aventuras, mi mamá nos enseñaba unas buenas películas en casetera de ese género, a ella le gustaba tanto esas odiosas caricaturas para niñas, que incluso se inspiró nuestros nombres de ellas cuando nacimos, a mi me llamó "Tirek" por un tonto villano de programa de ponys de los años 80, a mi hermano lo llamó "Scorpan" por un personaje que era un príncipe maldecido y convertido en una monstruosa gárgola, una noche espié a nuestro padre y lo escuché decir que nos iban a mandar a un internado lejos de ellos, mi madre no estaba deacuerdo, obviamente nosotros tampoco, así que Scorpan y yo huimos, ambos decidimos llevar una vida de aventuras juntos hasta el final, nos dedicamos a ser humildes ladrones, la verdad creímos que sería una mejor vida, pero bueno éramos niños no teníamos ninguna idea como era la vida en las calles, así yo y mi hermano Scorpan fuimos de ciudad a ciudad, vecindario a vecindario, comunidad a comunidad, descubrimos que teníamos talento para esto, siempre buscábamos entradas fáciles, si había entradas difíciles ideábamos estrategias, siempre lográbamos escapar de la policía, hasta que un día, los tiempos cambiaron, nosotros aprendimos eso por las malas, un día todos los negocios y locales comenzaron a adquirir equipos y alarmas de seguridad avanzadas, completamente difíciles de burlar o penetrar, nos comenzó a ir mal desde entonces, cada vez había menos ganancias, teníamos más hambre del que podíamos soportar, un día pensamos que lo mejor era volver con nuestros padres, nosotros ya éramos unos adolescentes, pasó un gran tiempo desde que huímos ¿cómo reaccionarían al vernos? seguro mi padre me recibiría con insultos de todo tipo ¿por qué nunca nos buscaron? eso siempre me lo pregunté era extraño, cuando nos asomamos a la mansión, Scorpan y yo notamos que los que vivían en nuestra mansión eran otras personas, gente que nunca habíamos visto, les preguntamos que pasó con los dueños anteriores, sin revelar que éramos los herederos, ellos nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían quebrado inevitablemente y no tuvieron otra opción que vender sus bienes y acciones, les preguntamos qué fué de ellos para saber si podíamos encontrarlos, ellos respondieron que con el poco dinero que tenían se consiguieron un avión para buscar a sus hijos extraviados que habían desaparecido, y que partir de ahí no se supo más nada de ellos, nosotros los buscamos por casi toda Equestria no hubo lugar que no recorrieramos, hasta que por fin hallamos un rostro conocido, uno de los muchos empleados que tuvimos, el nos reconoció al instante, cuando le preguntamos sobre nuestros padres, el bajó la mirada, no respondió por unos minutos, Scorpan y yo estábamos confundidos ante su reacción, luego entró a su casa y nos dejó esperando durante un rato, cuando salió nos enseñó el periódico, en la portada decía "trágico accidente de avión, no hubo sobrevivientes" esa noticia nos dió a entender lo peor, Scorpan lloró como nunca lo había hecho, yo en cambio, me guardé mi tristeza para mí mismo, yo fuí más fuerte y ... Por favor no me digas que tú también estás lagrimeando.

Discord lo negó rotundamente , con un chasquido hizo aparecer una montaña de cebollas.

-No sé que me hablas, por favor continúa-

Tirek rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, Scorpan y yo regresamos a ciudad Canterlot, entendimos que gracias al descuido de nuestro padre, nosotros no pudimos heredar las riquezas y comodidades que alguna vez tuvimos, pero a mí personalmente nunca me gustó ese estilo de vida, me gustaba mucho la adrenalina, y las veces que he estado cerca de morir siempre me hacía sentir más vivo, las experiencias de vida, no hay mejor entrenamiento que eso.

-es lo que siempre digo-

-Lo que nunca pude contar es que mi tonto hermano cambiaría de actitud, con el tiempo noté que pasó de ser un excelente compañero sin culpa, a un tonto compasivo, el visitaba los orfanatos,ayudaba a los vagabundos, comenzaba a donar a la caridad con los centavos que con sudor lográbamos conseguir, ese cambio de actitud me exasperaba bastante ¿qué le pasaba a este imbecil? se estaba volviendo blando, lo dejaba pasar, sólo por ser mi hermano, si fuese otra persona la habría dejado lleno de moretones tirado en el suelo sin ningún gramo de conciencia, un día le reclamé esas estupideces que hacía, el simplemente respondía que ya no le gustaba robar , que eso perjudicaba al prójimo, yo siempre respondía con un "a quien mierda le importa el prójimo, se supone que somos tu y yo contra el mundo!" un simple día, nosotros estábamos en la lista de los más buscados, sólo sabían de nosotros por las descripciones de testigos metiches, escuché que Scorpan se entregó a las autoridades y reveló mi ubicación, yo no quise creerlo, cuando me atraparon y me esposaron traté de forcejear con ellos, sólo necesitaba hacer contacto con uno de ellos para escapar, pero lo vi, Scorpan estaba con los policias, sin esposas, el les dijo que era yo el que buscaban, el mismo me señaló con el dedo, no lo podía creer, mi propio hermano me delató, me traicionó, simplemente no lo pude creer, me enviaron al reformatorio Tartarus por ser menor de edad, ya que aún no podía ir a una cárcel normal, pero no hay mucha diferencia, ese reformatorio es un lugar insoportable, y mas esta vez que estoy en la escuela Canterlot, son dos las veces que saboreo el aire fresco lejos de ese infierno-

finalizó Tirek desviando la mirada

-Es curioso lo mucho que cambió este lugar, los estudiantes ya no son tan cerrados como antes, incluso la vibra esta escuela tenía es otra, como si estuviera en otra escuela Canterlot diferente-

Discord lo miró con comprensión, pero no pudo evitar notar que Tirek pudo omitir algunos detalles de su historia, quizás por lo tortuoso que pudo haber sido su pasado que tal vez no quiso ni recordarlo siquiera, el chico caótico entendió eso completamente, después de todo,el también tuvo un pasado muy triste, incluso llegó a pensar que si nunca hubiera llegado a Canterlot high hubiese terminado pudriendose en Tartarus y siendo odiado, temido y rechazado por la sociedad como ocurrió con Tirek. Discord tocó su hombro en señal de confianza.

-Escucha, aún no hablé con Celestia, pero voy a convencerla de que acepte reformarte, como ya sabrás, ella me aceptó a mí, aún sabiendo mis... malos antecedentes de chico del caos, yo estoy seguro de que aceptará darte una oportunidad a ti también.

Tirek resopló en respuesta.

-Como si ella realmente fuera a hacerlo, ella me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo, ambos sabemos bien que "Trolestia" no tolera a los rebeldes sin causa-

-Oh vamos, no exageres Tirek, estoy seguro de que se alegrará con mi idea.

* * *

en la oficina..

La directora Celestia, escupió el café que bebía en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿¡TU QUIERES QUE SE REFORME TIREK Y SEA ESTUDIANTE OFICIAL AQUÍ!?

-Ehm... Celestia acabas de manchar mi camisa, y creo que ese café me causó una quemadura de segundo grado- respondió Discord sin emoción.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Ahora ya conocieron la historia del Tirek humano, está basado en el cómic "Mlp FIENDship is magic" , donde el centauro ambicioso Lord tirek antes de ser un robamagia enemigo de Equestria, era un príncipe hijo del rey de los centauros, si no leyeron el cómic, busquenlo en youtube, descárguenlo en español, o leanlo en Mlp wiki.**

 **Lo de el rey yggdrasil que menciona Madness discord ,es de un futuro fic que se me ha ocurrido y estoy planeando su trama, asi es,extenderé esto, y creare una especie de multiverso, pero eso será en el futuro.**

 **Ya falta poco para la llegada de MLP la película, salió el video musical "Rainbow" de Sia, es único, la historia de Discord con el grupo los elementos del caos, pueden leerlo en el fic "Fluttercord en equestria girls 2" Fic del cual este es una secuela, Este Discord humano pertenece a Conikiblasu-fan, el Tirek humano, su historia y personalidad, es mi creación, Equestria girls no me pertenece. si no a sus creadores, nos leemos amigos lectores.**

 **(cap editado.)**


	16. Coopera conmigo

**capitulo 16**

 **Coopera conmigo.**

En la oficina de la directora Celestia, Discord trataría su habilidad de palabrería para convencer a la a su amiga y compañera de trabajo. El chico de piel gris observaba su camisa mojada con el café que accidentalmente había escupido la directora, luego la observó a ella con la ceja levantada.

—¡Explícate Discord!— exigió la directora.

—¿¡Por qué quieres que un joven problemático y buscapleitos como Tirek estudie aquí!?—

Discord tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de dar sus razones, con un chasquido de dedos primero desapareció el café esparcido en su camisa quedando como nuevo.

—Escucha "Kai kai", En el tiempo en que he estado con ese muchacho me dí cuenta que el no es tan malo, sólo es alguien incomprendido, al igual que yo, hace poco escuché su historia de vida que me conmovió mucho y pensé "Oye Discord ¿por qué no lo ayudas, por qué no le das una oportunidad de integrarse aquí?" pensé que no sería tan mala idea, es decir, usted me dio una oportunidad de estudiar, convivir y ser profesor aquí a pesar de mis nada orgullosos antedecentes—

Celestia levantó una ceja, tomo un respiro y comenzó a responder su opinión del tema.

—Discord, tu caso fue diferente, yo vi que en el fondo podías cambiar, cosa que en Tirek jamás he visto ¿estás seguro de que él no te convenció de hacer esto?—

—No para nada , Yo sólo tomé esta decisión, el no tuvo nada que ver, de hecho, el se sorprendió y le asqueó cuando le dije mi propuesta pero al final cedió—

—¿Asi de fácil?—

—Así es— respondió el sin rodeos.

—Discord, yo no estoy muy segura de que esto funcionará—

—¡Ay vamos Celestia! Sólo por que Tirek no es nada sociable ¿ya es un demonio encarnado? se merece una oportunidad igual que cualquier persona, Una vez me contaste lo que pasó con Luna , que enloqueció y se quiso deshacer de ti, aún así la perdonaste y la rehabilitaste en sus funciones en la escuela ¡por qué tiene que ser diferente con él! —

—¡No quieras comparar a mi hermana con él Discord!—

—Celestia ¿tengo que recordarte lo que pasó con los elementos del caos? ¿ah? — dijo el chico caótico con seriedad.

Celestia no respondió nada, mientras Discord continuaba.

—Las Dazzlings, Chrysalis , Sombra, todos ellos después de que las chicas los vencieran, tuvieron una vida miserable en las calles, ninguno de los estudiantes, ni siquiera tú, nadie intentó ayudarlos, y sólo por el simple hecho de que tomaron malas decisiones ¿ya son villanos? Cuando los conocí, yo tuve que sacarlos del agujero donde estaban, al final tú viste que no eran tan malos como el mundo los pintaba , incluso Luna se llevó muy bien con ellos ¿enserio quieres seguir teniendo esos pensamientos con poco argumento? Además, confía en mi—

La directora Celestia bajó la mirada avergonzada, el chico de piel gris tenía un punto, quizás tenía razón, quizás todos realmente merecían una oportunidad de cambiar sus vidas.

Afuera de la oficina, en los pasillos, Tirek estaba recostado en uno de los casilleros, esperando lo más pacientemente que podía su conciencia, el ya lo había notado, pero alguien se acercando a él, un chico de camisa negra, con un moño en el cuello, sombrero celeste, cabello verde largo, piel verde clara, se trataba de Smooze, el quería charlar con el chico rojo un rato.

—Hey tú , qué onda— saludó Smooze.

—Piérdete imbécil— respondió Tirek sin molestarse a mirarlo.

—Vaya los rumores no exageraban, en verdad no eres muy sociable— dijo Smooze.

—Brillante deducción "Sherlock"— dijo Tirek rodando los ojos con molestia.

Smooze hizo una mueca, algo en su interior le decía que debía largarse del chico rojo, pero decidió seguir hablando.

—Sólo quiero aclararte que YO soy el mejor amigo de Discord, yo soy quien en verdad valora su amistad con él, algo me dice que tú ni lo piensas tener en cuenta, así que te lo voy a hacer sencillo, te estaré vigilando, le haces algo a mi amigo, y juro que lo lamentarás—

Tirek levantó una ceja ante la sorpresiva, valiente pero insensata amenaza que le acaba de hacer aquel chico verde. Pero sonrió.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentes—

—¿¡qué acabas de decir!?—

—Lo que escuchaste, con sólo verte me doy cuenta de lo poco despierto y lento que eres, así que te daré un consejo "mente débil", desaparece de mi vista, si no quieres que yo te haga desaparecer a ti—

—Oh ,pues ya sacaste boleto!—

Smooze rápidamente lanzó un golpe hacia el chico rojo, que él ya vió venir, el esquivó el golpe, y en un segundo tomó su brazo con el brazo izquierdo, con el derecho, apretó su cuello, dejando a Smooze casi sin aire, gracias a las torturas y motines que vivió en el reformatorio Tartarus, su experiencia en combate era casi inigualable, Smooze claramente no le llegaba ni a los pies.

—Tal como lo supuse, no sabes pelear, ¿y aún así te atreves a querer golpearme? ¿A MI? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, voy a disfrutar mucho esto, arrancarte esas ganas tontas de pelear—

El chico rojo con una sonrisa, apretó aún más fuerte el cuello de Smooze, con la intención de arrancarle toda su energía vital, y encerrarlo en algún casillero, tal como hizo con Snips y Snails, pero algo pasaba, no salía nada de la boca del chico verde, intentó aspirar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salía ni una gota de energía, mucho menos la magia, si es que la tenía, luego de unos segundos, pudo deducir que tal vez el chico verde también tenía una influencia de su contraparte de Equestria al igual que Discord y las Rainbooms.

"Este chico también es un fenómeno?" se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?— dijo una voz casi severa.

Uno de los maestros había observado parte de la escena, El rápidamente soltó a Smooze, el chico de piel verde se quedó llevando la mano a su pecho, respirando con la boca tratando de recuperar aire.

—No pasa nada grave profesor Lionheart, este chico y yo sólo estábamos jugando y charlando, nada serio— respondió Tirek mintiendo y hablando por Smooze, rápidamente lo tomó del brazo al chico y le habló al oído.

—Ahora lárgate antes de que se me ocurra maltratarte más, cerebro de gelatina—

Smooze aún recuperando el aliento, asintió con la cabeza, y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, Tirek rápidamente se volteó hacia el profesor de piel marrón y ojos azules.

—¿Lo ve? Nada grave— dijo Tirek deseando que ese profesor suplente no lo notifique con la directora.

—¿Sabes Tirek?— dijo el profesor Lionheart con los brazos cruzados.

—el profesor Discord, puede que no te conozca lo suficiente para saber lo que en verdad tramas pero yo si—

—Pero de qué ha…?—

Tirek se detuvo en seco su acto de hacerse el ingenuo al notar esa mirada seria extrañamente famliar, los nervios y todas las venas del chico de piel rojo, comenzaron a arder, apretó los puños al darse de cuenta de la poco agradable sorpresa, realmente quería golpear a Lionheart, hacerlo sufrir, torturarlo hasta que hacerlo desear no haber nacido nunca, pero que tenía que contenerse, golpear a un maestro, sea suplente o no, significaba la completa expulsión y regreso a Tartarus, el se calmó todo lo que pudo y sonrió.

—Guau debo decir que no esperaba esto de ti, bueno ahora definitivamente eres un desconocido para mi, si me conoces sabes que yo no perdono, ni OLVIDO—

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer aquí Tirek?— preguntó Lionheart sin rodeos

—Si quisieras, ya te hubieras escapado bien lejos de esta escuela ¿no que odiabas este lugar? Admitelo nunca agradó la escuela, ni esta ni ninguna otra—

Tirek se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que planee hacer aquí no es de su incumbencia "Profesor" , no creí que fueras tan patético como para llegar a esto, sabes que los docentes siempre ganan menos de que deberían ¿cierto?—

—Lo material nunca importa, ambos sabemos bien eso— Respondió Lionheart con firmeza.

—todo esto tiene que ver con la magia de esta escuela ¿cierto?—

—Oh, tú también estás al tanto de eso por lo que veo—

—¡Por supuesto que sí! no trabajaría en un lugar cualquiera sin investigar a fondo, así me evito los problemas—

—Pues si te quedas aquí, el mayor problema que tendrás seré yo, lo mejor sería que tú te vayas, bien lejos de Canterlot, lejos de cualquier ciudad de Equestria, bien escondido, rogando que no te encuentre nunca ¿fui claro?—

—No vas a dañar a nadie más, mientras esté aquí—

—Bien, tomaste tu estúpida decisión—

Ambos , profesor y estudiante (de algún modo) se miraron con desafío. Apretando los puños.

En la oficina de Celestia.

—Vamos Tia, coopera conmigo— imploraba Discord.

Celestia aún permanecía firme con su expresión seria. Discord frunció el ceño, con un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer otros clones de sí mismo, rodeando a la directora, cada uno implorando con el objetivo de irritarla , pero más que nada hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—"¡Por favor!" "¡Por favor!" "¡Por favor!" "¡Por favor!" "¡Por favor!" "¡por favor!"—

Celestia apretó los dientes, ya no podía soportarlo ni un segundo, un Discord se podía tolerar, pero un montón de ellos, la solución a eso sería terminar en un manicomio.

—¡ESTÁ BIEN DISCORD REFORMA A TIREK Y VEREMOS!—

—¡Buena esa! ¡Así se hace Trolestia! ¡wow wow mujer!—

Todos los Discords comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear en celebración, antes de desaparecer.

—¡perfecto! Gracias "Kai kai" sabía que podía contar contigo— dijo el chico caótico dando un guiño.

La directora Celestia dio un suspiro.

—Pero tú vas responder por ese vándalo si algo sale mal, no será su culpa, si no tuya Discord—

—Si si, lo que sea, no te preocupes— dijo Discord retirándose de la oficina.

Al salir se encontró con el chico rojo mirando con rencor al profesor que lo reemplazaba en su materia.

—Oigan ¿qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó el chico caótico.

—No es nada Discord, el profesor Lionheart ya se iba— respondió Tirek sin apartar su mirada hacia el.

—¿No tiene clases que dar?— preguntó con desagrado.

—Pórtese bien joven Tirek, pórtese bien—

El profesor de cabellera marrón rápidamente se dio vuelta, y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases en el pasillo. Mientras que el chico rojo seguía entrecerrando los ojos en él con odio, el chico de piel gris caminó junto a él.

—¿Debería preocuparme de ver eso regularmente?—

Tirek dejó que su rencor disminuyera.

—No, y dime eh… amigo, ¿La directora Celestia aceptó tu idea de reformarme o como se diga?—

—Sip, tuve que usar métodos muy persuasivos pero la convencí—

—¿La molestaste hasta hacerlo no?— Tirek levantó una ceja.

—Sip—

—JAJAJAJA— se rió Tirek en voz alta, y le dio un palmazo a Discord en la espalda.

—Eres muy predecible, chico despeinado—

—lo tomaría como ofensa, pero por ahora acepto el cumplido, créeme la verdad no soy así la mayoría de las veces, ahora hay que convocar a tus mentoras—

Con otro chasquido ambos chicos desaparecieron.

En las afueras de la escuela Canterlot …

Cadence ya se había despedido de Sunburts , lo que significa que tenía más tiempo de sobra para compartir con Starlight, luego de tanto sin verse, Starlight glimmer por otro lado estaba completamente nerviosa, trataba de no titubear en cada palabra, estuvieron un largo rato conversación, de sus anécdotas, y todas las experiencias que pasaron, Obviamente la chica de la igualdad omitió las partes donde le hacía la vida imposible a Twilight en el cristal prep, a pesar de ser perdonada por Sci-twi y volverse su nueva amiga, Starligh aún se sentía culpable por ello, ni ella misma podía creer las crueldades que hacía, pero ahora ella era una persona distinta, nunca volvería a ser esa Starlight.

—Vaya, qué cosa lo de hoy, esto que vi no parece algo de todos los días— dijo Sunburts tratando de seguir tema de conversación con Starlight.

—Si, la directora Celestia y Twilight ya me dijeron que pasarían cosas como esa casí a diario— respondió Starlight en tono de aburrida.

—Espero que no vayas a divulgarlo por todo el condado, no te creerán, es mejor así—

—Tranquila, ni siquiera pensaba, además no traje mi cámara— dijo él en modo de broma.

Starlight se rió un poco, ambos se miraron durante un momento, no podían evitarlo, había una enorme conexión entre ellos, el amor de una pareja es mucho más probable, si este se forma y se construye a través de la amistad, era lo que Sunburts siempre oía decir de Cadance.

—Bueno… supongo que es hora de que me marche a mi departamento, Starlight— dijo Sunburts con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que descansar para mañana, Cadence me dijo que Flurry heart es una bebé muy inquieta, es mejor que esté lleno de energías para poder hacer un buen trabajo de niñero—

—Jeje… claro! su-supongo que tienes razón— dijo Starlight haciendo girar su mechón de pelo con el dedo.

—Oye Starlight—

—¿Si, Sunburts?—

—Me preguntaba si cuando tengas tiempo disponible de todo esto de ser subdirectora y tenga tiempo disponible de ser niñero, no podríamos…. No sé… Salir los dos?—

—¿Salir? ¿Cómo una cita?— dijo ella con cierto sonrojo.

—No, n-no hablaba de una cita— dijo Sunburts moviendo las manos con nerviosismo

— ya sabes una salida entre… amigos ¿qué dices?—

Starlight estaba muda ante la petición de su viejo amigo de infancia

—Oh claro, si, una salida común, normal, no es que sea una cita , ni nada de eso ¿por que pensé en una cita? jajajaja— dijo Starlight sonriendo nerviosamente y desviando la mirada.

—Oh! Eso es algo genial— dijo el con cierto tono de decepción, pero al menos Starlight no le negó el salir con ella, eso lo hizo tener esperanzas.

—Bien, te llamaré— dijo el chico piel anaranjado antes de retirarse.

—Si, tienes mi número jeje—

Cuando Sunburts tomó el autobús y este se perdió en la distancia, la chica de la igualdad, tomó un respiro y se dio vuelta en dirección a la escuela.

—NO! No Starlight , por favor, tienes que concentrarte en tu futuro puesto, no puedes darte el lujo de pensar en chicos ahora— se dijo para sí misma.

En la casa de Twilight…

La chica purpura había llegado a su hogar dulce hogar, Antes de que llegara su dueña, el amiguito perruno de la chica de la magia, Spike, había recibido una llamada entrante de parte de la chica modista, Rarity.

 _(Flashback)_

 _—Hola ¿que hay Rarity?— saludaba el cachorro mientras degustaba una galleta con forma de hueso._

 _—Escucha "Spikey wikey" , me temo que nuestra querida Twilight ha tenido un…. accidente—_

 _—¿¡Se hizo pis en clases!?—_

 _—¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Claro que no, cachorro malpensado! Ella volvió a tener un accidente con su magia,ella no se ha sentido bien por lo de Sunset shimmer, y eso de algún modo causó que creara un portal y trajera una Eww REPUGNANTE hidra, larga historia, pero el punto es que lo resolvimos—_

 _—Ajá, déjenme adivinar, ella se sintió culpable y se fue de la escuela ¿no?—_

 _—espera , ella aún no llega ¿cierto?—_

 _—No, pero me imagino que está por llegar— decía el cachorro contemplando su galleta antes de devorarla._

 _—Bien, si planea irse lejos, convéncela, ella sólo estará a salvo de sus miedos, con nosotras, sus amigas ¿lo entiendes verdad?—_

 _—Por supuesto que lo sé, soy un perro, tranquila Rarity, no permitiré que Twilight las deje, son las mejores amigas que ella ha tenido en años, no voy a permitir que algo como esto la vuelva a hacer dudar, la animaré, siempre lo hago—_

 _—Aw gracias Spikey sabía que podía contar contigo—_

 _Luego de que terminara de hablar con Rarity acerca de las novedades nada bienvenidas de su dueña color lavanda, un pensamiento alarmó al cachorro, mientras se relajaba en el sofá._

 _—Un momento! Ella vendrá en cualquier segundo!—_

 _Spike rápidamente notó las migajas de comida que había dejado por el departamento, así que rápidamente el can tomó una palita con el hocico, y empezó a limpiar lo que pudo._

 _Cuando el tierno cachorro púrpura se preparó para recibir a Twilight, esta lo saludó sin muchos animos, tiró su mochila y rápidamente se recostó en el sofá, en señal de estar deprimida._

 _"sera más difícil de lo que pensé" pensó para sí mismo._

 _(fin del flashback)_

El cachorro se subió al sofá donde estaba su dueña.

—Oye Twilight, viniste muy temprano de la escuela ¿hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?— preguntó Spike con preocupación.

—No, no pasa nada malo Spike ,me siento bien— respondia Sci-twi sin mucho ánime.

Spike dio una media sonrisa.

—¡Entonces no te importara, si te pido que me lleves al parque a jugar!— exclamó con emoción, cargando su frisbee con los colmillos y moviendo la cola.

—Lo siento Spike, estoy muy cansada—

Spike soltó el frisbee en señal de decepción, esta depresión que su dueña sufría aún pesada que las que alguna vez tuvo, el suspiró y decidió hablar con la verdad y el corazón.

—Twilight, Rarity me llamó y me contó su sucedido—

—Entonces comprendes por qué estoy así—

—Oye entiendo que ahora te sientes indefensa sin sunset, pero ella nunca habría querido que tú te rindieras ante Mid… digo tú misma, ni ante tus miedos—

Twilight no respondía.

—No estarás pensando en irte de Canterlot ¿cierto?—

—Claro que no Spike! Ya les dije a la demás que me quedaré en casa ¡Asi que no me convenzas de salir y poner en peligro a todos!—

Rápidamente la chica de las gafas, se cubrió con las sabanas que había en el sofá, sabía que había hecho mal en levantarle la voz a su cachorro, pero ahora tenía que quedarse y no pensar en nada, sólo hasta que Sunset shimmer regrese, y todo vuelva lentamente a la normalidad.

En cuanto a Spike el perro, no se iba a quedar de patas cruzadas viendo a Twilight así, pensó hasta que una idea lo hizo sonreír, debía usar su arma secreta con ella.

—Vamos sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y sé que cuando te relajes, pronto serás una chica muy segura de sí misma, lo sé, te conozco, se lo fuerte que eres, en el Crystal prep, podías tolerar el odio y rechazo que sufrías de parte de tus compañeros, esto no será nada, ya lo verás, la clave está en la amistad y la confianza de uno mismo—

Twilight no respondió nada, ella seguía cubriendo su rostro bajo las sábanas, para el pequeño canino era hora de usar su arma secreta.

—Vamos Twilight, yo sé que vas superar esto, haré lo que sea para animarte, después de todo tu eres… mi mamá—

Aunque el can parlante no vió la expresión de su dueña al escuchar eso último, de debajo de las sabanas se pudo escuchar un "Hmmm!?" eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreir victorioso y mover la cola.

Twilight rápidamente se quitó las sábanas de encima, con los ojos abiertos, para hablar con su mascota y amigo.

—Spike ¿de qué hablas? jaja— dijo ella con risas, pues esa declaración la había sorprendido bastante.

—Y-Yo no soy tu mamá—

—Pero tú me alimentaste y me criaste desde que abrí mis ojos, si eso no es una mamá, no sé que es—

El perro aprovechó el momento justo para saltar sobre su rostro y llenarla de cariñosos lengüetazos.

—Jajajaja no basta Spike detente jajajaja— imploraba Twilight intentando quitarse al perrito púrpura de encima, pero fue inútil.

—No olvídalo, quiero ver a mi mamá alegre— respondió el sin dejar de lamerla, luego de eso, el cachorro se recostó en su regazo, haciéndole sus encantadores ojitos, eso nunca fallaba.

—esta bien Spike, si soy tu mamá— dijo ella observándolo con una sonrisa y ternura. ¿Quién dice que solo los gatos son anti estrés? Los perritos también podrían serlo.

Por desgracia, el conmovedor momento dueña y mascota fue interrumpido, para sorpresa de Spike, Twilight había desaparecido frente a él, quedando el solo en el departamento nuevamente.

—Pero… ¿y eso?—

De repente, Twilight apareció en un lugar, de la nada, empezó a odiarse a si misma, al reconocer el lugar donde estaba, sentada de nuevo en la gradas de la escuela Canterlot.

—¿Twilight?—

—¿Fluttershy? ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Bueno, estábamos en clase cuando de repente aparecí aquí—

—Todas estábamos en clase hace apenas un momento— agregó Applejack, quien estaba sentada junto a Rarity y Pinkie pie.

—Les juro que ni yo se lo que pasó! ¡Mi pinkie sentido me ha fallado!— dijo la chica rosa con las manos a la cabeza shockeada.

—Creo que ya sé quien fue el gracioso— dijo Rainbow señalando a cierto chico del caos frente a ellas.

—Hola chicas— saludó Discord

—¡Discord!— exclamaron todas.

—Lamento haberlo hecho desaparecer de sus lugares sin avisar, chicas, es que tengo un asunto aquí y eso las implica a ustedes— dijo Discord yendo al grano.

—¿Por que nos convocaste a todas Discord?— preguntó Fluttershy.

—Espero que sea algo importante— dijo Twilight ligeramente molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

—verás mi querida Fluttershy y Twi, seré breve chicas, La directora Celestia me dio el permiso de reformar a Tirek, y necesitaré su ayuda, pasaran tiempo con él y le enseñarán sobre la amistad así como lo hicieron conmigo—

Como si un valde de agua fría les hubiera caído encima a cada una y tal como se lo esperaba el chico de piel gris, las seis chicas reaccionaron en shock.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—

—Vamos cooperen conmigo—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien esto será todo, este cap, por fin terminé este cap, lo pude hacer en dos días, wuuu, lo quise hacer, estoy celebrando que va a existir una serie de Equestria girls para 2018, Las sirenas , las Dazzlings las hicieron canon en el último episodio de la temporada 7, ¡Tirek regresa en la temporada 8! eso estará muy bueno, mi villano favorito de todo Mlp.**

 **Ya me vi la película de Mlp, sinceramente está muy épica con esas canciones tipo Disney, Hablando de la película, los invito a Leer mi nuevo fic de Mlp, "My Little pony: Ragnarok" que será subido en esta fecha, les advierto que tiene spoilers de la película.**

 **CABALLERO DE ARKHAM, gracias por tu review, y si, ya te dije que consideraré lo del lemon fluttercord, no es mala idea, saludos a todos.**


	17. decidido

**capitulo 17**

 **Decidido.**

—¿qué? Olvídalo!—

—No estaré cerca de ese salvaje sin clase!—

—Emmm…. Sería interesante tratar de hacerlo reír—

—N-No lo sé Discord—

—Ese loco es peor que un toro descontrolado!

—No soy de andar con extraños, lo sabes ¿No discord?—

Fueron muchos de los comentarios de las Mane 6, ninguna de ellas aceptaba la idea de estar cerca de Tirek, Discord negaba con la cabeza rotundamente, sinceramente no podía creer que sus amigas, supuestos ejemplos de amistad no sean capaces dar de una oportunidad a alguien incomprendido.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela, Una chica quien se la pasaba todo el día, ex estudiante del cristal prep al igual que Twilight y Starlight Glimmer, su piel era color crema crin, su cabello era color rojo con franjas moradas, en su falda tenía el dibujo de una luna rodeada de tres estrellas, estaba leyendo un libro sobre física, a pesar de estar muy concentrada en su lectura, le extrañó mucho que su compañera de Lectura Twilight Sparkle no se haya presentado, una ruda voz masculina la sacó de su trance.

—Oye tú ,nerd ¿existen libros sobre cosas mágicas aquí?—

La chica de gafas se volteó hacia el que le había dirigido la palabra, tenía aspecto de matón, por lo que no le costó deducir mucho la clase de persona de era, frunció el ceño y respondió.

—Mi nombre es Moondancer, No "Nerd", Imagino que tú debes ser Tirek, si no de qué otro chico vándalo rojo hablarían en los pasillos —

—Me importa poco como te llames, sólo dime si existen libros sobre magia, exijo saberlo AHORA!—

Moondancer levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?—

—Con que tienes muchas agallas ¿verdad? hija de pe...—

Tirek estaba realmente irritado, esa chica sin duda lo estaba fastidiando, pero tampoco le daría el gusto de enfadarse.

—Porfa…vor …. Nerd—

—Intenta buscar en la sección de Mitología—

El chico rojo observó la dirección hacia donde Moondancer le indicó, había un letrero encima.

"Mitología"

Tirek bufó molesto ,pero no podía molestarse con la chica, no tanto, después de todo, le parecía algo atractiva.

—¿sabes dulzura? No recuerdo que Canterlot tuviera unas nerds tan pero tan zuculentas—

Dicho eso, el sorprendió a Moondancer dejándola sin que decir, en ese momento Tirek con una sonrisa lujuriosa, toco su rostro pasando su dedo suavemente por debajo del mismo, causando que la chica amante de la lectura se sonrojara.

—Nos vemos—

"Seguro que tu energía será tan deliciosa como tu cuerpo" pensó para si mismo, ignorando que Moondancer rápidamente hundió su cara en el libro.

Tirek observó algunos libros, solo los libros con títulos muy convincentes para él, llamaron su atención. Entre ellos se podían citar.

"Starwirl ¿Brujo o astronomo?"

"La magia y la ciencia"

"Los nueve reinos"

"Ocultismo"

"Zonas extrañas del bosque everfree"

"los señores del mal, leyenda de Tenochtitlan, escrito por A.K. yearling"

"Hell Ragnarok , el jinete del apocalipsis"

Gracias a la energía y la magia robada de Sunset shimmer, tenía la habilidad de leer los libros sin cansarse en ningún momento, eso fue un gran punto en su favor, ahora que sabía de la magía, quería averiguar toda información útil que le pueda servir al momento de usar la Magia que pueda conseguir de las Mane 6 cuando le toque estar cerca de ellas, Con cada página que hojeaba cada libro leído, Tirek sonreía malignamente aún más y más, pensaba en todas las posibilidades que lograría con la magia, pero luego un pensamiento lo invadió. ¿qué pasaba si las Mane 6 aunque les saque la magia quedarían inconcientes y débiles? ¿y a quien culparían? A él seguro, por haber estado cerca de ellas en todo momento, no había duda, ya que gracias a sus malos antecedentes de antes, el sería la primera persona de quien sospecharían, eso si, nadie era conciente de sus poderes aún, pero no le garantizaba.

—Tal vez si les robo la mitad de su magia y energía, no pasará nada, creerán que es el cansancio o algo— pensó para sí mismo.

"Sí, eso sería lo ideal" pensó.

Pero también estaban las personas comunes, las que sólo tenían energía en vez de magia, sin duda sospecharían completamente de él como el autor de los ataques, si vuelve a salir a robar energía a cualquier persona desprevenida, si Celestia no sospechaba de él, lo haría la policía, gruñó molesto al ver que se sentía atado de pies y manos más que en su celda de Tartarus, tenía que pensar en una coartada, una muy ingeniosa que cubriría sus actos.

Tirek gracias al intelecto también adquirido de la energía y magia de Sunset ,no le costó mucho teorizar sobre la magia de Discord, cosa que él no podía robar siempre que lo intentaba, que sólo podría hacerlo, tal vez ,si les robaba la magia a las rainbooms, solo así tendría la de Discord. Gran magia se podía robar sólo con magia, se fortalecería primero robando la energía de los civiles, la magia de las chicas, y la magia del chico de piel gris la dejaría para el último, al menos ese era su plan.

Ahora necesitaba en como pensar el encubrimiento, cerró los libros que estaba leyendo, llevó su mano al mentón e intentó pensar, su concentración fue interrumpida cuando sintió una fuerte picadura.

—Carajo! P*nche mosquito de mierd*! —

El chico rojo intentó matarlo pero al rato se quedó observándolo un rato, una idea invadió su mente, quizás eso sea la solución, una plaga, el sonrío con malicia, rápidamente tomó un celular pantalla táctil que había "tomado prestado", marcó un número desconocido, pero para alguien bien conocido por él en el bajo mundo.

—¿Hola? ¿Red? ¿Red souls?—

— _Tirek, si me estás llamando desde un teléfono o algo, quiere decir que ya estás fuera de Tartarus, dime qué quieres? no soy adivino ni nada, pero estoy seguro que lo que tramas no es nada agradable._

El chico rojo sonrió.

—Me conoces muy bien Red, esta vez planeo algo realmente grande, pero por ahora necesito que me consigas algo, algo muy exótico—

— _ve al grano y escúpelo de una vez ¿quieres?_ —

—Necesito que me consigues un mosquito directo del Sudáfrica—

— _¿qué cosa? ¿Sudáfrica? ¿Acaso tengo cara de cazador furtivo o contrabandista de animales?_ —

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Red, sé muy bien que tú conoces gente dedicada a ese negocio, no te estoy pidiendo un tigre, te estoy pidiendo algo muy sencillo, te pagaré muy bien, sólo habla con tus amigos—

— _Yo no tengo "amigos"_ —

—Yo tampoco imbécil, quieres dinero fácil?, consígueme ese insecto, de verdad te lo agradeceré si lo haces—

*Suspiro* — _Está bien, pero esto te costará y mucho_ —

(cuelga.)

—Hmm ese maldito Red no ha cambiado nada, supongo que tengo preparar su paga—

Tirek rápidamente salió a caminar por el pasillo, su plan ahora era atacar a las victimas más indefensas, y hablando de indefensos, al lado suyo estaba pasando un chico de piel púrpura, con gafas, conocido por ser el más tecnológico de la clase , Microchips, Tirek lo sorprende jalándolo de la camisa y estrellándolo contra los casilleros.

—¡Oye ¡ qué te pas….—

(Golpe al estómago)

—Cierra tu p*ta boca y entrégame todo el dinero que tengas, a menos que quieras que te parta la madr*, y cuidado con decir algo a Celestia o a Discord—

Adolorido, con un brazo en su estómago, Microchips sacó de su bolsillo un billete de cien dólares, se los entregó a Tirek y se fue huyendo, el joven vándalo contaba el dinero con una sonrisa.

—Esto servirá, así será más fácil juntar dinero—

Pronto notó que una niña , de la misma edad de las cutiermark crusaders, lo estaba observando, con los ojos bien abiertos y temerosa, piel rosa claro, cabello color gris con franjas blancas, Diamond tiara. Tirek le sonrió de forma intimidante, la forma en que ella lo miraba fue un deleite para él, parecía que en cualquier segundo se mojaría.

—Vaya Pequeña, tu forma de vestir te delata de forma traicionera, tu familia es adinerada ¿no? Si no quieres que te arruine ese encantador rostro ¡ME DARÁS LO QUE TENGAS DE DINERO! ¡HASTA TU TIARA SI ES NECESARIO!—

En otra parte de la escuela Canterlot, la directora Celestia, había mandado a Starlight a supervisar la decoración para el baile de Otoño que cada día ya esta más próximo, la chica de la igualdad ahora mismo se encontraba dirigiendo a una chica de cabello marrón formado en una coleta, de ojos de iris violeta, la cual tenía una caja con listones largos.

—Escucha, debes subir , atar bien estos listones de colores en el techo, alrededor, no te preocupes por la altura, las demás chicas te sujetarán ¿esta bien para ti Cupcake slash?—

—Por supuesto no hay problema, uff eso me alivia un poco, Subdirectora Starlight—

—Aún no soy subdirectora, Cupcake Slash, pero te lo agradezco, lo seré pronto, tenlo por seguro—

—estoy bien segura que serás una gran subdirectora igual de genial como lo fue Luna—

Aunque Starlight realmente quería estar concentrada en la preparación del evento, ella aún estaba algo desconcentrada por no dejar de pensar en cierto muchacho niñero de la hijita de Cadence.

—¿qué me esta pasando?—

Mientras en las gradas, Discord estaba escuchando con cierta paciencia, las quejas , una tras otra de las Mane 6 sobre Tirek, hasta que finalmente el chico caótico dijo basta.

—Muy bien suficiente!—

(chasquido de dedos.)

En un segundo Discord convirtió las bocas de las Rainbooms en cierres de pantalón callándolas al instante, aunque Applejack y Rainbow se veían molestas tratando de hablar, el chico de piel gris suspiró y con otro chasquido les regresó sus bocas a la normalidad.

—Discord en el nombre de las cremalleras de mal gusto, nunca de los nunca vuelvas a hacer eso— dijo la chica de la generosidad.

—Perdón Rarity, chicas, esperaba más de ustedes, recuerden que cuando nos conocimos, me odiaban y yo a ustedes claro, pero pude cambiar, y si alguien tan caótico como yo en todos los sentidos y los no sentidos pudo hacerlo , entonces Tirek también puede, no quisiera que un tema como los Elementos del caos se repitan más en esta escuela, ¿o tengo que recordárselos?—

Rainbow dash rodó los ojos.

—Oh no, ya va a empezar de nuevo—

—Discord aún no nos conocíamos cuando ocurrió eso— se justificó Twilight.

Sin embargo el Chico caótico continuaba ignorando sus comentarios. Si había algo que las heroínas de las escuela canterlot sabían bien, es que Discord no había sido el mismo desde ese suceso con el grupo de villanos.

—Todos ellos han hecho cosas malas, lo admito, pero… ¿ acaso ellos se merecían vivir como ratas en la calle?—

Discord sabía bien lo que era vivir sin ningún techo y sin nadie, eso nunca se lo deseó a nadie, Todas bajaron la mirada antes de responder.

—No— respondieron al unísono.

—Bien, ustedes habrán salvado el día y todo eso, pero nunca los ayudaron a reformarse y rehacer sus vidas, yo tuve que hacer todo eso, y no fue nada fácil, la verdad no creí que lo lograría y lo logré, y si tengo que volver a hacerlo con este chico lo haré, ese chico es exactamente todo lo que alguna vez fui, yo no quiero eso para él ¿están conmigo?—

Las chicas desviaran la mirada un momento inseguras.

—¿Fluttershy?—

La chica tímida no estaba muy segura de querer pasar tiempo con ese bravucón sociópata, había algo en él que le ponía los pelos de punta, no sabía por qué, nunca se había sentido así ni con ninguna de las amenazas mágicas que ella y sus amigas habían combatido, pero no quería desilusionar a su "Novio" y asintió.

—Esta bien Discord cuenta conmigo—

El sonrió.

—Rarity?—

—Oh, si estoy contigo Discord, alguien debe enseñarle modales ¿no?

—Applejack?

—Lo haré por ti caramelo, no por él—

—Funciona para mi, ¿Pinkie pie?—

—siempre estoy deacuerdo contigo, tontito—

—¿Twilight?—

—No lo conozco aún, pero intentaré ser amable—

—¿y tú Rainbow?

Todas observaron a Rainbow expectativas, ella desvió la mirada un momento, con los brazos cruzados, viendo que no tenía opción , cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y gritó.

—¡Och está bien! voy a aceptar reformarlo, si pude aprender a tolerarte a ti Discord, podré hacerlo con Tirek, pero si intenta algo extraño, usaré el bastón eléctrico , sabes bien como duele eso—

—Bien! ¡está decidido!— exclamó Discord con una sonrisa. Queriendo ignorar ese recuerdo de que lo habían electrocutado dos veces con esa cosa.

—Ya que está todo dicho pueden retirarse de nuevo a sus clases—

Lo que todos ignoraban es que el atardecer ya se hacía presente, las clases ya habían finalizado, la campana había sonado indicando la salida.

—Emm Discord ¿podrías porfavor devolverme a casa?— pidió Sci-twi.

—Oh, cierto, esta bien Twi—

Con otro chasquido de dedos, la chica de la ciencia y la magia desapareció, de vuelta a su apartamento, eso esperaba él, cuando todas se retiraron, sólo se quedó Fluttershy frente a él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿crees que sea buena idea reintegrar a Tirek?—

Discord la miró entristecido.

—Fluttershy, no me digas que tú aún tienes tus dudas—

—Es sólo que… Tirek realmente me da mala espina—

—Descuida, Fluttershy, tal vez si lo conoces más a fondo, verás que no es ningún monstruo ni nada parecido, tu me tenias miedo antes lo olvidas? y Sonata no era tan mala como tú pensabas. —

Fluttershy hizo una tierna mueca de disgusto y le dio un golpecito suave al pecho de Discord.

—Ouch—

—Tenías que mencionar a Sonata—

—Jaja te prometo que no lo haré más, además ve el lado positivo, mientras Tirek esté con las demás, tendré tiempo para nosotros dos—

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes perderlo de vista un momento?—

—Descuida, Tirek no se va a escapar, y si lo hace, lo busco, convocaré un detector de Tireks o algo asi—

—Espera, lo dejas salir afuera?—

—Claro que sí, Fluttershy, es un ser humano, como tu y yo—

—Oh, esta bien— respondió con la mirada agachada, cosa que a Discord le encantaba, ambos se despidieron con un ligero beso, y se fueron cada uno por su lado, Discord caminó de vuelta a su departamento, mientras que Fluttershy se fué de vuelta casa, si se tardaba, su padre empezaría a ir a buscarla en el auto.

Discord fue a buscar a Tirek en la biblioteca, a contarle que las chicas aceptaron reformarlo, eso sí, el chico caótico le dio una pequeña advertencia de que si hacía algo fuera de lugar con Fluttershy o alguna de su amigas, habría grandes consecuencias ,Obviamente al decirle eso hizo que Tirek tragara saliva y asintiera, ahora que el chico rojo era conciente de los dones del chico caótico, lo mejor sería no provocarlo.

Al llegar al apartamento, el chico rojo pidió permiso para salir a pasear por el pueblo, claro que Discord le concedió eso, pero con la condición de que no tardara más de dos horas, ni intentara escapar, por que si no el se multiplicaría y saldría a buscarlo, no tendría ningún problema con eso. Tirek bufó molesto pero asintió, el chico rojo caminó en los lugares donde no había mucha Luz, en el camino sólo pudo encontrar unos dos transeúntes desprevenidos, a los que atacó, les robó la energía sin ningún costo y los dejó tirados en el suelo.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, un callejón oscuro, a unas pocas cuadras del centro comercial, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que por fin el chico había llegado, tenía puesto una chaqueta negra, camisa roja debajo, pantalón violeta, cabello negro largo, piel rojiza.

—Siempre tan emo ¿no Red souls?—

—No vine a hablar tonterías, si no de negocios—

Ambos vándalos se observaron con seriedad durante un momento.

—Te tardaste unos segundos Red, muy poco , pero aún asi imperdonable, me debes una rebaja ¿no crees?—

—Qué tal ninguna rebaja y te pateo el trasero como nunca lo he hecho—

Ambos se fulmiraron con la mirada, hasta que Tirek rió.

—JAJAJAJA tan directo como siempre , al grano ¿esta bien? ¿Dónde está la mercancía?—

—Aquí la traigo— dijo Red sacando de su bolsillo un frasco, dentro de él estaba un mosquito, pero este se veía diferente, este tenía manchas rojas, y era un mosquito mucho más grande que uno común.

—Resulta que mis contactos tienen muchos de estos pequeños desgraciados aquí en frasco, dicen que se lo venden a científicos que los estudian o coleccionistas de insectos nerd sin vida social, que no se te escape, trasmiten la fiebre roja—

—bien dámelo ya—

—Primero muéstrame el dinero—

Tirek frunció el ceño, pero de su bolsillo sacó unos trescientos dólares, y se los entregó.

—Tuve que golpear a algunos, pero lo conseguí—

—No me interesa cómo lo conseguiste , sólo págame y me largo—

—Eres un pobre diablo Red ¿lo sabías?— dijo Tirek pagándole el dinero de mala gana, Red se lo arrebató y le entregó el frasco con el exótico mosquito.

—Ambos lo somos Tirek, sólo que tú estás más… encadenado que yo, en todos los sentidos, a mi ni me han interrogado, adiós y con suerte hasta nunca— se despidió Red antes de retirarse.

—Lo mismo digo Red, lo mismo digo—

Tirek , sólo por simple respeto, y por que Red era muy conocido en el bajo mundo de las ventas ilegales, no lo atacó, ni le robó la energía en ese mismo momento, él se quedó observando al mosquito en el frasco por un momento, el no evitó sonreir con malicia.

—Tú me vas a ser muy de utilidad insecto, eso está más que decidido—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, espero que les haya encantado este capitulo, espero que les haya encantado aún más los cameos que puse aquí, uno es la célebre personaje de Wubcake, Cupcake Slash, espero que el que la conozca le avise, el otro cameo es Red souls , personaje del fancómic "Lo peor"/ "The worst" creado por el artista Neckojackun en Deviantart.**

 **salió un épico video musical sobre nuestras queridas chicas Equestria, cantado por Angelic "Equestria girls forever", ya en youtube, canal de Hasbro.**

 **Pasen felices fiestas, trataré de subir otro capítulo más, este fic aún tiene muchas sorpresas por revelar. Nos vemos, Wow al fin ,17 capitulos! me tomaré un descanso de esto de escribir fics, vuelvo en enero o febrero.**


	18. la campesina parte 1

**capitulo 18**

 **La campesina parte 1.**

El chico rojo había dormido de lo más plácidamente en el sofá del apartamento de Discord, el chico gris le había preguntado si no le molestaba que él durmiera en el sofá por esta noche, Tirek simplemente respondió que no habia problema, después de todo esta era su casa, cosa que sorprendió a Discord, hasta ahora la relación del chico caótico y el joven vándalo, maestro y estudiante, parecía más bien de compañeros de apartamento.

Aunque Discord era mayor o se veía mayor, su metabolismo todavía como el de un joven adolescente, una de las rarezas propias de él, cosa que llamó la atención de Tirek, una vez se aventuró a preguntarle su edad, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Discord le mencionó que tenía 22, Tirek se negó a creerlo al principio ya que el "chico despeinado" como el lo llamaba parecía de 30, pero comenzó a creerle de pronto, ya que él también tenía lo suyo, gracias a todas las veces que les adsorbió la energía a sus víctimas. su juventud se alargaba por mucho y su crecimiento se desarrollaba con lentitud.

Ambos desayunaron cereal en un tazón de leche con tranquilidad, Discord hacía un esfuerzo por no hacer este desayuno incómodo, pero el silencio era dominante, ninguno de decía nada hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Y dime Tirek ¿estás ansioso por tus primeras lecciones de reforma y amistad?

—Supongo— respondió él sin apartar la vista de su desayuno.

—Oye, si entiendo que las amigas de Sunset sean algo ¿Cómo decirlo? Únicas, sí, esa es la palabra, si te irritan un poco lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que hubo un tiempo en que yo también las quería lejos de mí, todo eso cambió hasta que conoci…

—Hasta que conociste a Fluttershy ¡Si lo se, Chico despeinado! Ya me habías hablado de tu cursi romance con ella—

—Oh… perdona que si lo repetí tanto hasta el punto de irritarte. Lo siento.

—Discord , se ve que no superas nada estar con eso chica.

—d-de que hablas Tirek? ¿s-soy tan obvio?

—¿Obvio? Te escucho decir su nombre casi todas las noches cuando duermes!

—Oh, no sabía que hablaba dormido.

—Pues ya lo sabes, eso y además de que flotas de tu cama y dices un lenguaje extraño como en esas películas del exorcista.

—¿¡QUE!?— exclamó Discord sorprendido de lo que acababa de oir, rápidamente tomó al chico rojo de los hombros.

—¿¡y que más hago mientras duermo!?—

Tirek frunció el ceño.

—Primero que nada suéltame, segundo arrugas mi musculosa, la única ropa que tengo.

—Oh lo siento, lo siento— dijo Discord dejando a Tirek en su asiento.

—No haces nada más que eso Discord, no tienes de qué precuparte tanto, sólo de tus pensamiento con esa Fluttershy, en serio tienes que tratar de aprender a vivir sin ella.

—¿Cómo tú con Sunset shimmer?

Apenas escuchó eso ,el chico rojo escupió la leche y el cereal, se limpió la boca con su brazo.

—¿¡qué pend**ada acabas de decir!?

—Lo siento Tirek , pero tú también eres tan obvio ¿a poco crees que no noto que cada vez que mencionan a Sunset en la escuela tu desvías la mirada con enojo?

—No sé de qué….

—Tuvieron algo no? ¿tu y ella? me contaron de cuando eran buenos socios un tiempo antes.

—No quisiera hablar de eso—

Si, el chico rojo desviaba la mirada cada vez que la mencionaban , el sólo recordar esas palabras antes de robarle toda su energía y toda la magia, Sunset había cambiado completamente y sabía como pasó luego de lo que Discord le relató y mostró, ella prefirió la amistad más que su propia ambición , si es que tenía alguna, desvia la mirada no por que sintió algo por ella, la quería para él,si, pero ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho cuando ella lo traicionó, ahora el sólo recordarla le daba asco y repugnancia.

—Entiendo, ella te hirió cuando era deshonesta y cruel, y por eso no quisiste saber de ella ni cuando cayó en coma ¿es eso no? Aún no la perdona—

Tirek lo observó con la ceja levantada, si bien podría responder que estaba loco , pero eso levantaría sospechas.

—Tal vez— es lo único que respondió, antes de terminar su desayuno, aún observando a Discord con ojos molestos, dándole a entender que dejara de tocar el tema, el chico caótico entendió esa mirada y asintió.

—Bien, prepárate, tinemos otro dia de clases, y una clase extra sobre amistad, si progresas, seguro pronto estarás libre.

"Libre"

No hay ni existe palabra que el chico rojo adore más que esa.

"Si, libre para hacer todo lo que quiera, después de todo este circo que tendré que hacer" pensó para sí mismo con malicia.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, ambos chicos, ex profesor y ex vándalo (por el momento) se prepararon para sus clases, ambos recogieron sus mochilas, Discord le insistió en que llevara una, para así tener donde guardar sus útiles. Tirek no necesitó nada más que cuadernos y lápices.

En otra parte de ciudad Canterlot…

En el departamento de Sunset.

—¿Cómo ha estado?— Preguntaba Sci-twi sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Se encuentra bien, aún no se ha movido, pareciera que se tomará todo su tiempo en despertar— decía Flash. Quien se encontraba tomando su mano.

—ella despertará pronto, yo sé que es así— decía Twilight esperanzada.

Le dio un poco de ánimo ver que Sunset shimmer poco a poco recuperaba los colores de su rostro, ya no se veía tan pálida como hace unas semanas.

—Dime Twilight ¿qué pasa con la escuela? ¿volverás?

—No , sabes que no puedo hacerlo Flash, si vuelvo a tener otro colapso emocional, quizás me quede como Midnight Sparkle por siempre, y no me gustaría que mis amigas pelearan contra mi.

—y Timber sabe de tu problema?

—Claro que lo sabe, somos pareja, ninguno de los dos nos guardamos secretos, sé todo de él y él sabe todo sobre mí.

—Oh, ya veo

—Y la única razón por la que no lo llamo es por que está bastante ocupado en el campamento Everfree, y con bastante, me refiero que tiene que estar con su hermana Gloriosa , quien aún sigue algo traumada por lo de Gaia everfree, al igual que yo, ella es más temerosa que yo sobre el tema de la magia, yo almenos aprendí a controlar mis miedos gracias a ella— dijo Twilight dirigiendo su vista a la todavía inconciente Sunset— no puedo darle dos problemas a Timber ¿entiendes?—

—Entiendo

—Es mejor así, además creo que a Sunset le agradará que venga aquí y le hable, así sea más fácil para ella salir de su coma— aseguró la excrystal prep con una media sonrisa, prontó que Sunset también lo hizo lo mismo. A pesar de estar en coma sonrió.

—¿Te das cuenta?— Twilight y Flash se observaron por un momento sonriendo por la sorpresa.

—Yo sé que es una chica fuerte, ella despertará pronto, yo lo sé.

En la escuela Canterlot, todos transcurrieron a los pasillos y a las aulas de forma normal, todos se preguntaban en sus mentes, a quien llevarían como pareja para el baile de otoño, Discord era de las pocas excepciones, el ya tenía en mente a quien llevaría, eso era más que obvio, Tirek simplemente no le daba importancia a eso, los bailes escolares eran considerados niñerías para él. El chico rojo sólo quería terminar sus clases para luego ir por la primera mane 6 a quien le robaría la magia sin chistar.

Las clases trancurrieron de forma normal, las clases con el profesor Cranky eran exactamente casi igual que siempre, la diferencia es en cada momento Cranky paraba su explicación sobre los tipos de microorganismos, para hablar por télefono con la aseguradora sobre su auto que misteriosamente hicieron explotar. (y con misteriosamente me refiero a cierto chico de pelo gris.) Tirek simplemente se frotaba la frente con sus manos para poder seguir soportando las horas de clase.

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó, todos salieron a pedir su comida favorita en la cafetería, hoy era martes de Tacos, por ejemplo. En eso las mane 6 estaban sentadas de ún lado, mientras que el temido chico rojo se encontraba sentado del otro lado, sólo Discord estaba sentado junto a él practicando. El chico caótico les había mandado un mensaje para preguntarles quien sería la primera en pasar tiempo con Tirek? Las chicas se quedaron observándolos hasta que Fluttershy rompió el silencio.

—Y bien chicas ¿Quién va a hacerlo?—

—Pues yo no puedo, tengo trabajo en la tienda de deporte— dijo Rainbow.

—Yo aún no estoy lista para intentar hacer reír a Tirek, aún me siento nerviosionada con eso—aseguró Pinkie.

—Yo tengo que ayudar a Coco pommel hoy con un nuevo local en las afueras— se excusó Rarity.

—Pues alguien tiene que ir y enseñarle a reformarse ya sea por las buenas o por las malas!— dijo Rainbow.

—¿ y tú Fluttershy?—

—Lo siento, pero…. hoy tampoco podré, rescataron un oso de un circo y lo llevarán a la veterinaria, yo tengo que revisarlo.

Fluttershy no era buena mintiendo pero por suerte sus amigas parecían creerlo, odiaba tener que hacerlo, no sabía por que había algo en Tirek que le causaba mucho pavor, quizás se debía a su intimidante apariencia, su sociopatía, esos espeluznantes ojos negros con iris amarillos, que incluso podría jurar que brillaban, como si fuera una de las criaturas de sus pesadillas. Pero también pensaba que debía de dejar de juzgar por las apariencias, Discord ya le había dicho en una ocasión. Por ahora su idea era ser la última o penúltima de las que le enseñen a Tirek.

—Pues alguien tiene que estar con el hoy— decía Rainbow.

—Está bien, deacuerdo, yo lo haré—

Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la chica de la honestidad.

—¿Segura Applejack? Preguntó Flutteshy con cierta preocupación.

—Descuiden, no le tengo miedo a este chico que se cree "Billy the Kid" , además si intenta algo, lo golpearé tan fuerte que lo noquearé.

—Applejack tiene razón chicas— dijo Rarity. — además gracias al poder de su gema y su elemento, ella tiene fuerza sobrehumana, estoy segura que sabrá como manejar a ese salvaje.

Todas asintieron.

—En eso tienes un punto Rarity, está decidido, Applejack vé y pasa el día con Tirek—

Rainbow levantó el pulgar , La vaquera asintió en respuesta y sacó su teléfono para textear con Discord y avisarle que ella sería la primera en darle clases de amistad a aquel revoltoso.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo , las clases siguieron su curso, de forma normal, Las cutiemark crusaders se encontraban con Diamond tiara, no podían creer que su amiga adinerada había sido atacada por alguien. Su brazo habría su sufrido una "quemada", un método doloroso que los bravucones usan, aprietan el brazo de la víctima con ambas manos hasta dejarla ardiendo. El brazo de Diamond tiara quedó rojizo, estaba lagrimeando del dolor.

Les conto a Applebloom y las demás, que el chico rojo fue quien lo había hecho para arrebatarle todo el dinero que tenía, a Applebloom no pareció sorprenderle, él había empujado a Scootalo aquel momento en el patio durante la batalla contra el monstruo de varias cabezas, ellas por supuesto no dudaron en ir a confrontarlo, hace unos años ellas se habrían alegrado de que alguien le hiciera eso a la niña rica, pero ella ahora era diferente había cambiado ya no era más esa niña vanidosa y engreída, Diamond les suplicó que por favor no hicieran ni dijeran nada, realmente estaba atemorizada por Tirek, A Applebloom le costó dejar de lado el asunto, pero al final cedió, con la única condición de que Diamond siempre esté con ellas , así la protegerían.

Smooze por su parte les había contado de su encuentro con Tirek a Trixie, Micro chips y los demás en el grupo de what "Amigos de Canterlot" , pensaba decirle algo a Discord , pero apenas mencionó al chico vándalo, todos los miembros del grupo decidieron no apoyar a Smooze, el chico rojo era tan intimidante para ellos como alguna vez lo fue Sunset shimmer.

Las clases habían terminado, Tirek y Discord salieron del salón de clases, el chico musculo estaba ansioso por probar más magia, se preguntaba quien sería la primera "Afortunada", la voz del chico caótico lo sacó de su trance.

—Ehmm Tirek no estoy viendo a Fluttershy pasaré el rato con ella.

Discord estaba a punto de desaparecer con otro chasquido de dedos, pero rápidamente Tirek lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera un maldito momento Romeo, tú aún no me dijiste con cual de las chicas pasaré el rato.

—Sabes donde queda Sweet Apple acres?

—¿ah? Y ese lugar que tiene que…? ¿Applejack? ¿estaré con esa campesi…digo vaquera?

Discord asintió en respuesta.

—Así es, Su magia representa al elemento de la honestidad, y no existe nadie más honesta que ella en esta ciudad, creo que ni el propio Abraham Lincoln la superaría. Ella te enseña los valores de ser honesto, y no la hagas enojar, ella tiene fuerza sobrehumana.

—Está bien, Sweet Apple acres, sé donde queda—

—Excelente te veo en el apartamento—

Dicho esto el exmaestro de piel gris desapareció con un chasquido de dedos, Tirek sólo rodó los ojos, no lo había notado, pero ya todo el mundo se había ido, los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos, corrió rápidamente hacia la salida que…

—Auch!

—Oye!

El choque fue tan fuerte que la chica soltó sus libros y papeles, ella se agachó a recogerlos, mientras lo hacía observó a Tirek, este la miró con molestia.

—Oye, al menos podrías ayudarme a recoger los libros— dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo, tenía una extensa cabellera color verde, piel verde clara, ojos de iris marrones, su ropa era de mangas largas a rayas, parecía como un sueter, tenía pinta de ser una chica depresiva. El chico rojo no tardó en suponer que esta chica era una típica marginada de la escuela.

—¿Por qué debería de ayudar a alguien tan rastrera como tú? ¿acaso tienes idea de quien soy?—

La chica de piel verde clara levantó su mirada.

—Oh, tu debes ser Tirek—

—Si, yo soy el problemático Tirek, sorpresa sorpresa—

La chica notó el desagradable comportamiento del chico rojo, a su vista, se notaba que era un completo cretino de los muchos con los que ha lidiado en esta escuela, la chica de cabello verde se puso de pie y lo encaró.

—yo no soy ninguna rastrera, mi nombre es Wallflower!—

—¿Wallflower? Tu nombre no me suena, y conozco a casi todos en esta escuela—

—no me sorprende que no me conozcas, nadie nota siquiera que estudio aquí, y he estado desde mucho antes que iniciara todo este asunto de la magia en Canterlot high—

Tirek dio en el blanco, esta chica era una rechazada, una verdadera donnadie, el sonrió ante eso, por un lado, debería decirle la envidia que le tiene , ya que a el siempre lo tienen vigilado, especial los patrulleros que recorren la escuela en horarios de entrada y salida, las autoridades locales ya eran concientes que el chico rojo estaba temporalmente en la escuela. Por el otro ¿por que no mejor abrir esa herida psicológica a esta tal "Wallflower" más de lo que ya está? Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Escucha no tengo por qué perder el tiempo contigo, tengo asuntos más importantes , donnadie—

"donnadie"

Esa palabra se sintió como una bofetada en la mente débil de la chica llamada "Wallflower" se giró hacia Tirek y gritó:

—¡No soy una donnadie!—

Tirek sólo se dio la vuelta aún sonriendo con maldad. Pudo ver que la chica luchaba por no lagrimear, sus palabras sí que la hirieron.

—Ah y por cierto, ten cuidado de no chocar conmigo otra vez "chica invisible", puede que la próxima pase sobre ti y ni siquiera me dé cuenta JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

Dicho esto Tirek se fue trotando y aún riendose con maldad, dejando a la chica totalmente destruida por sus palabras.

"Invisible" fue lo que se decía la chica peli verde para sí misma, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el brazo.

* * *

En otra parte de Canterlot, Fluttershy caminaba sola en dirección a su casa, hoy sus amigas no podrían acompañarla, sólo rogaba que Discord tuviera razón sobre Tirek, que sólo fuera un incomprendido que necesitaba ayuda ¿pero por qué en el fondo de su corazón amable sentía que no era así?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cierto chico de piel gris, se materializó frente a ella.

—¿Discord?

—Ven preciosa— dijo Discord con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a recuperar el tiempo, perdido.

* * *

El chico rojo salió de la escuela, dejó de trotar para despues seguir su andar caminando con tranquilidad, se encontraba pensativo sobre la chica cuyo elemento de magia era la honestidad, según Discord ellas ya tenían magia en su interior que se activaban sin consentimiento de ellas, pero después de lo ocurrido en el campamento everfree, ellas ahora podían usarlos a voluntad, se preguntaba si podría absorver magia de los cristales también, en la batalla de las mane 6 contra la hidra, pudo apreciar que la chica vaquera tenía fuerza sobrehumana, debía tener mucho cuidado al momento de absorverle la magia, si no Applejack se daría cuenta de sus intenciones y lo mandaría a volar de un golpe.

No se había dado cuenta pero ella había llegado a Sweet Apple acres, se veía igual que la última vez que vió este lugar, un granero mugriento, con animales apestosos, manzanos inútiles, con gente obrera lastimera que de poder disparar rayos por los ojos los desintegraría.

—¿Y en donde estará la campesina?

—Te estaba esperando… Tirek— dijo Applejack quien estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

El sonrió con malicia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo y el pequeño cameo de "WallFlower" (Friendship forgotten) elegí a Applejack para que sea la primera en convivir un rato con Tirek, por que en la MLP g1 de los años 80, la enemiga de Tirek fue Applejack. sobre el nombre del capítulo, es el apodo con el que el chico rojo se refiere a Applejack, "La campesina" y así será en los otros caps donde el esté con cada una hasta llegar a Twilight, ya que ella es su objetivo principal. nos vemos pronto, la parte 2 no tardará.**


	19. la campesina parte 2

**Capítulo 19**

 **La campesina parte 2**

La chica de la generosidad, Rarity, se encontraba en su boutique, haciendo lo que más le apasionaba, su razón de ser, un talento que consideraba parte vital de ella. diseñar y crear vestidos únicos, que tengan sello de ella.

Adornando sus maniquí con vestimentas y sombreros, usando a su hemanita Sweete belle como modelo de ropa (ya que era la única que había) sin embargo a pesar de estar tan ocupada y concentrada en sus actividades de confeccionar y crear ropa de moda, no dejaba de pensar en Applejack, mucho menos de preocuparse por ella.

Se sentía extraña por pensar en solamente en aquella chica vaquera, normalmente lo único que la chica peli violeta tenía en mente, eran vestidos vestidos moda y más vestidos.

-No entiendo por que te preocupas por ella Rarity- se dijo para sí misma.

Pero el que la vaquera esté a solas con Tirek, la tenía un poco pensativa, Applejack a pesar de ser el elemento de la honestidad, ella tenía fuerza sobrehumana gracias a la magia de su contraparte pony en Equestria, así que ella podría defenderse con facilidad si aquel rufían de piel roja y horribles ojos de criatura nocturna intentara hacerle algún daño físico.

Se conocieron cuando eran niñas, Rarity nunca había olvidado ese día, cuando era apenas una niña de 9 años, y los chicos diamante la molestaron arrojándole bolas de lodo, siempre se preguntó por qué ella era el blanco de ellos, quizás era por ser la linda, Applejack apareció de la nada, en defensa de aquella niña peli violeta, y recibió las bolas de lodo por ella, se abalanzó contra los chicos diamante a quienes solo uno logró romperle la nariz, pero aunque Applejack era una niña que sabía pelear bien, ellos pudieron derribarla contra el suelo y darle unas patadas, no importándoles que fuera niña, Horrorizado, Rarity gritó y pidió socorro, por suerte, Big mac andaba cerca, al ver a su hermana menor en peligro corrió a ayudarla, el chico rojo claro sí pudo darles el apropiado castigo físico a los chicos diamante, tan doloroso que salieron corriendo despavoridos.

(Flash back)

 _La niña de piel blanco cabello violeta se acercó a aquella niña rubia vaquera._

 _—Oye estás bien? Gracias por defenderme, no tenías que hacerlo—_

 _—descuida- respondió aquella niña del sombrero._

 _—No podía dejar que unos chicos tontos molesten a una sola persona indefensa, eso es de cobardes—_

 _—Sip— añadió el joven pelirrojo llamado Big mac, quien ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, Rarity se sorprendió al ver que esa niña vaquera no tenía ninguna herida por las fuertes patadas que recibió, solo algunos raspones._

 _—Vaya, si que eres resistente, me llamo Rarity—_

 _—Un gusto, soy Applejack—_

 _—Un placer conocerte Applejack, veo que no eres por aquí, vienes de Texas me imagino—_

 _—¿Qué? no, para nada, yo vivo en Sweet Apple acres—_

 _—¿Enserio? Entonces eres de la familia Apple, los famosos trabajadores de campo, vaya, que increíble, no me sorprende que seas tan fuerte—_

 _—Sí, son las ventajas de trabajar duro, ganas mucha fuerza, es mejor que el ejercicio—_

 _—Bueno, tengo que volver a la casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Applejack— dijo Rarity despidiéndose no sin antes acercarse a Applejack y darle un abrazo._

 _—Eres mi héroe—dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a una sorprendida y levemente sonrojada Applejack._

 _—Wow que niña tan dramática, ni que la haya salvado de una estampida de toros locos—_

 _—Sip-_

(Fin del flashback)

—que buenos recuerdos- se decía la modista para sí misma.

—Espero que ese Tirek no le haga nada malo, por que juro que… ¿pero que te ocurre Rarity? Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Applejack?—

* * *

En Sweet Apple Acres...

Tirek y Applejack no paraban de observarse fijamente, la chica de la honestidad miraba al chico rojo con una expresión seria, mientras que Tirek solo levantaba una ceja. Applejack lo examinaba, un gran cambio se presentó en el chico rojo, cuando había llegado a la escuela se veia muy delgado, ahora se veía musculoso? Qué estaba pasando, no le dio buena espina, La vaquera rompió el silencio.

—Mira, no sé que es lo que Discord vió en ti, pero él quiere reformarte, el piensa que eres como él cuando era joven, pero yo no veo ningún parecido entre él y tu, Discord es alguien considerado divertido, y una gran persona a pesar de todo lo que vivió, en cambio tú, con solo verte me doy cuenta de que eres un aprovechado, seré honesta contigo, no confío en ti, no sé lo que buscas, pero… *suspiro* hagamos lo que Discord pidió—

—Vaya, eres más honesta que el presidente Lincoln— dijo el joven vándalo con sarcasmo. —¿y cual es la primera lección de amistad?- preguntó con cierto desgano.

"espero acabar con esto pronto, recuerda Tirek, necesitas su energía, si la de Shimmer te hizo fuerte, imagina lo que obtendrás de esta chica" pensó para si mismo.

—Esta es la primera lección de amistad, sígueme— pidió Applejack sin mucha amabilidad, Tirek suspiró de mala gana y siguió a la campesina.

Ambos caminaron hasta unos manzanos, eran cuantiosos arboles de manzana en todo el terreno.

"detesto los árboles" pensó.

Mientras tanto con la célebre pareja de la escuela Canterlot…

—Discord ¿No tenías que vigilar a Tirek?—

—Descuida Fluttershy, lo mandé con Applejack, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá manejarlo— con un chasquido de dedos, Discord la llevó a otro lado. A otro lugar.

—¿en donde está…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Gritó como nunca en su vida, no había gritado así desde… su encuentro con Discord en la escuela , en plena noche cuando ella y sus amigas querían descubrir al ladrón, ahora estaba cayendo desde más de mil metros de altura, aún en el momento, la chica tímida recuperó el habla.

—¿Pero qué haces discord?-

—te ves adorable cuando te asustas cariño-

Ambos se encontraban de cabeza, tomados de los brazos, mirándose frente a frente, cayendo desde una altura de mas 1000 pies , bastante considerable, con el viento golpeando sus rostros, Fluttershy hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no mirar hacia abajo, solamente el rostro de su amado, a quien eligió con quien compartiría su vida.

—Esto es para que superes tu miedo a las alturas, será divertido-

—No lo sé-

—¿recuerdas ese falso documental de dragones que vimos? En la parte en la que los dragones se apareaban de esta forma-

Fluttershy se sonroja.

—¡Discord!-

—haremos casi lo mismo Flutter, exceptuando la parte de apareamiento claro jejeje— sonreía el chico gris igual de sonrojado.

—créeme querida, cuando estemos a sólo unos metros del suelo nos soltaremos, activarás tus alas y volaremos ¿qué dices?-

—Discord, aunque ya pueda controlar mi magia, no estoy seguro, quizás impacte contra el suelo—

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

—Fluttershy, créeme que conmigo no te va a pasar nada ¿confías en mi?—

—Aww Discord, claro que confío en ti—

—Muy bien, ya estamos cerca del suelo, cuando diga ahora, activas tus alas—

—bien—

El viento a su alrededor, la emoción del momento, incluso el solo hecho de estar cayendo no fue impedimento para que ellos se miraran a los ojos mutuamente.

—¡Ahora Fluttershy!-

Ambos soltaron sus manos, Fluttershy activó su crystal , por ende sus alas de pegaso aparecieron, Discord hizo aparecer sus alas de draconequs, solo para presumir ante su amada, ambos volaron en lados opuestos a toda velocidad , creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que sacudió todos los árboles del bosque, ambos se acercaron y sobrevolaron el bosque lado a lado.

—Wow e-eso estuvo increíble-

—Lo sé, te lo dije-

—A propósito ¿en qué lugar me trajiste?-

—Oh, este es el bosque everfree-

—Me trajiste al bosque everfree?-

—Si, me sorprende que no lo reconocieras, y eso que yo nunca fui al campamento , vamos en aquel árbol ¿si?—

Discord y Fluttershy volaron y se sentaron en aquella rama del frondoso árbol que señaló Discord, este destacaba de todos los arboles del bosque everfree, era sorprendente la maravillosa vista que tenían en frente, el árbol en el estaban tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues habían pajaros coloridos cantando de forma alegre, algunos se acercaban a Fluttershy. Ella con una sonrisa los recibía, las aves sabían perfectamente que ella era una de las 7 chicas salvadoras del campamento y el bosque everfree. Las ardillas observaban con curiosidad al chico caótico, pero no se le acercaban, en cambio, con Fluttershy.

—Es agradable oirlos-

—¿a quienes Fluttershy?-

—as aves, y toda hermosa criatura del bosque-

—oh.

—Gracias a mi magia, por fin puedo entender lo que dicen, hablar con ellos, ha sido mi sueño desde que era niña-

—¿y qué te dicen?-

—dicen "Qué haces con ese chico feo"

Discord se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada e hizo un pucherito, Fluttershy dio una pequeña risa ante su reacción, le da un pequeño codazo.

—tontuelo, solo bromeaba-

— haz pasado demasiado tiempo con Pinkie, se nota-

*risas de flutttershy*

—Por cierto querida Fluttershy, puedo apreciar que tampoco no reconociste todo esto—

Fluttershy miró a su pareja con cierta confusión.

—¿de qué hablas Discord?-

—¿enserio no reconoces este árbol Flutter?-

—¿Debería?-

—Este es el árbol donde tú y yo charlamos, donde tú me hablaste de la magia, y donde tú me convenciste de volver a la escuela canterlot, luego del desastre que causó Madness discord-

—Oh ¿de verdad?- dijo Fluttershy observando alrededor asombrado- N-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo no lo reconocí? Tienes buena memoria Discord-

El dio una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé-

(Flashback de "Fluttercord en Equestria girl")

 _Discord se encontraba sentado en la rama del árbol, el arrepentimiento en su corazón alguna vez sin sentimientos era notable, se sentía como lo peor que había concebido el mundo, ahora que observaba su aspecto nuevo, sus alas desiguales y sus cuernos, sus pensamientos eran correctos, y eso era lo peor, bajó la mirada con tristeza._

 _—Soy un monstruo-_

 _—Discord-_

 _Se sorprendió al ver a Fluttershy a su lado, se veía hermosa con esas alas y esa extensión de cabello, como un angel celestial._

 _—Fluttershy, no deberías estar cerca de mí, soy una criatura horrenda-_

 _—no me importa eso, tu eres bueno Discord-_

 _—¿Qué rayos ocurrió?-_

 _La chica de la amabilidad le explicó lo poco que sabía del mundo alterno mágico de equestria y su conexión con su contraparte mágica pony. El chico caótico se veía asombrado ante la revelación._

 _—Wow, tiene mucho sentido, supongo que en ese mundo alterno tu eres un angel y yo un demonio infernal—_

 _Ante ese punto de vista, Fluttershy le sonrió con ternura y comprensión._

 _—Oh Discord no eres un demonio, solo estás loquito—_

 _— Fluttershy, perdóname por todo lo que te haya causado—_

(fin del flashback)

—Tienes que admitir que fue un buen recuerdo, nuestras vidas cambiaron para bien— dijo Fluttershy.

—Así es, aunque tienes que admitir que pasaron muchas cosas locas por culpa de mi magia caótica, razón por la que decidí aprender a controlarla—

—ahora veo que dominaste tu magia sin problema, al igual que tu control de la ira, estoy orgullosa Discord—

—dime Fluttershy, tu padre aún sigue enojado conmigo?—

Ella asintió en respuesta.

—dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que cuando vea que cambiaste, te aceptará—

—eso espero, odiaría tener que huir y llevarte lejos a otro país, y vivir ocultos.

—¿Qué?—

—Jajajajajajaja, solo bromeaba contigo mi Fluttershy, nunca haría eso, sé que por nada del mundo preocuparías a tu padre—

—Por supuesto, hablando de eso, ya tengo que ir a casa Discord—

—Esta bien, sólo observemos el atardecer aqui y luego nos vamos—

—está bien—

Ambos disfrutaron de este espectáculo natural, despejando su mente de los problemas, luego de estar tantos dias separados, la pareja se sentía más unida que nunca.

De vuelta en Sweet apple acres….

—Bien, tu primera lección de amistad es trabajo, vas a arrancar todas las manzanas de las ramas de los árboles, y las juntarás, en este canasto-

—¿es todo? ¿y eso como demonios me ayudará a reformarme?— preguntó Tirek con molestia, si hay algo que odiaba era el trabajo duro. Una de las razones por las que se volvió un desadaptado social completo.

—Te enseñara a aprender lo que es el valor del trabajo duro, Discord lo soportó en su momento, veamos si puedes hacerlo— ella le lanzó la canasta, Tirek la tomó sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Qué?-

—Oye campirana, no es por quejarme, pero no creo que yo pueda recoger de tooodos los arboles—

—Eso nunca fue problema para mi, los recogía todas en tan solo medio dia, y eso que aún no tenía mi magia de fuerza sobrehumana, ahora eso lo hace más fácil—

—Si, sí Discord me contó de su Magia, debo decir que es impresionante, pensé que era una tomada de pelo, pero… sorpresa es real.

—Entonces sabes que no es conveniente hacer enojar a una chica que puede arrojarte hacia el otro lado del condado ¿no?— advirtió Applejack seria.

Tirek frunció el ceño, la verdad no tenía tiempo, ni deseaba trabajar, las intenciones del chico de piel roja eran otras.

—Vamos campesina, no hablarás enserio—

—Parece que no me conoces bien, yo siempre hablo muy enserio—

—Pensé que sería más interesante si competiamos— dijo con una sonrisa fingída.

Applejack se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿a qué quieres llegar?-

—¿Yo? A nada, Solo apuesto que ni con toda tu magia podrías juntar más manzanas que yo chica vaquera— cambió su falsa sonrisa a una cara de malicia.

—¿¡que!?— exclamó la vaquera no creyendo que lo acababa de escuchar.

—Por favor Citadino, Yo aún sin magia dejaba los arboles completamente limpios de sus frutos, en menos de una hora y media—

—Yo podría hacerlo en menos tiempo— dijo con soberbia.

—No lo creo—

—Ah con que no lo crees, sería más interesante si compitiéramos—

Ella arqueó la ceja.

—Con qué necesidad Tirek?

—Para demostrar, quien es más fuerte y ágil, en el reformatorio Tartarus demostré mi valía pateando a mastodontes más rudos que tú, así que por qué no intentarlo—

Ella se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia su casa.

—No me interesa, mejor termina pronto, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso—

—Ah ya veo, eres una gallina—

Gallina, esa palabra hizo eco en la conciencia de Applejack, de ningún modo iba a permitir que ese chico majadero y arrogante se saliera con la suya, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente, y para su sorpresa, su hermana Applebloom salió en su defensa.

—¡Oye! No llames gallina a mi hermana Applejack! Ella es mucho más fuerte y valiente mientras que tú eres un cobarde que le encante meterse con los débiles!—

Lejos de enfadarse con la chiquilla entrometida, Tirek le sonrió con sorna.

—¿Te refieres a lo que le hice a la mocosa adinerada y engreída? ¿Desde cuando la defiendes? la última vez que estuve en la escuela Canterlot, vi como te denigraba a ti y a tus amigas ¿enserio cambiaron todos en esa tonta escuela? Si Shimmer tuvo que ver con eso, no me extrañaría—

Antes de Applebloom respondiera siquiera, Applejack coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

—Applebloom vuelve adentro, yo me encargaré de Tirek—

—O sea que vas a…?—

—Sip, aceptare su desafío—

Applebloom asintió en respuesta y caminó hacia dentro de la casa, Applejack se acomodó el sombrero, y tronó sus brazos.

—Bien Tirek, empezemos, te enseñaré por qué nadie reta a un Apple a un desafío—

El sonrió.

—Esa es la Applejack que quería ver—

Ambos se prepararon para el desafío, mientras que la chica de la honestidad sonreía con confianza, el chico rojo sonrió con malicia, la tenía donde quería, si Applejack usaba su magia, quedaría expuesta y él la tomaría.

"Espero que la magia que absorví de Shimmer no me falle"

—En sus marcas, listos? ¡Fuera! ¡Yiiiihaaa!—

Ambos tomaron un canasto, Applejack se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia los manzanos de la derecha, mientras que Tirek corrió hacia las de la izquierda, Applejack sonreía con confianza, sería pan comido vencer a Tirek en algo que ella había hecho siempre desde los 8 años de edad.

"Espero que la magia y energía que absorví no me fallen"pensaba el chico rojo.

En solo medio segundo todos los arboles de Sweet Apple acres se movían , Applejack y Tirek daban fuertes codazos a cada árbol de manzano que encontraban, los fuertes golpes sonaban como si dos titanes batallaran. Miles de pájaros abandonaban las copas de los árboles.

"tengo que admitirlo, ese revoltoso sí que es fuerte ¿de donde sacó tanta fuerza?" pensaba la chica.

"Vamos Campesina inmunda, muestra tu magia de una buena vez!"

Al chico rojo no le interesaba ganarle a Applejack, mucho menos aprender sobre la amistad, grande fue su sorpresa y disgusto al ver que la vaquera le estaba ganando, estaba cerca de la meta, de repente notó algo que jamás pensó que vería, se golpeó a si mismo para comprobar si alucinaba, en efecto esto no era ningún producto de su imaginación.

En efecto la chica de la honestidad emanaba una extraña especie de energía color naranja brillante. El sonrió de manera infame.

—Por fin, Magia de Equestria, ven con papi—

Tirek abrió su boca enormemente y la magia de Applejack entró en su interior, haciendo que sus musculos aumentaran un poco más. La chica vaquera se sentía victoriosa, cuando de repente una sensación extraña la invadió de golpe, dejó de correr, sintió pesadas las piernas que cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo su cuerpo tembló como una gelatina, se sentía débil y enferma.

—¿q-qué me está pasando?— se dijo al llevar la mano a su frente. Jamás en su vida se había se había sentido así, como si le hubieran drenado parte esencial de su ser, una sombra con cuernos se cernió sobre ella, ella se volteó en shock.

—AH el chupacabras! Ah no, sólo eres tú—

—¿Qué pasa querida Applejack? No te ves muy bien—dijo Tirek con cinismo.

El chico rojo le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Applejack la alejó rotundamente.

—No yo puedo…—dijo tratando de levantarse, pero le costó mucho mantener en pie y terminó de rodillas nuevamente de forma bruzca.

—No seas estúpida Apple— dijo Tirek de forma muy bruzca.

—Deja que te ayude, no pensarás en arrastrarte sola hasta tu casa—

Applejack se mordió la lengua antes de responder siquiera.

—No sé qué me pasa, hace solo unos momentos estaba fuerte como un toro, llena de energía—

Tirek no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa ante esas palabras curiosas que había dicho la chica de la honestidad, Applejack tuvo de tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que Tirek la cargue hasta la casa, después de Tirek la dejara junto con Big Mac y Applebloom, ellos se encontraban completamente extrañados que su hermana estaba en ese estado.

Sin mucho tacto Tirek se despidió de ellos diciendo que lo mejor para ella es que no sobreexplote mucho de su estado físico al trabajar, no podían sospechar del chico rojo, pero ver a Applejack pálida e incapaz de estar de pie por si sola. Y Así Tirek abandonó Sweet Apple acres con toda la satisfacción, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, más animado que nunca.

—Va una, y faltan cinco tontas hahaha será pan comido—se dijo para sí mismo.

—Supongo que para evitar sospechas y molestias, más que nada—

Sacó el frasco con el mosquito africano de contrabando que Red souls le había entregado, lo abrió y atrapó al mosquito

—Lo siento amiguito, pero me eres más útil muerto— encerró al mosquito entre sus dedos, formando un puño, una vez que absorvió su energía vital, lo aplastó de forma brutal, sonrió de forma espeluznante al escuchar un pequeño chillido del insecto al perecer de esa forma tan cruel.

"Ahora a buscar nuevas victimas antes de volver con el mente débil de Discord, según él, la próxima chica con quien estaré es esa loca chica rosada, toda la Magia de este mundo será solo mía!"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola, aquí está, tal como se lo prometí, el capitulo 19 de Fluttercord EG, Tirek ya se cobró su primera víctima de las mane 6, y fue Applejack, esto fue una referencia a la G1, ya que como dije en el cap anterior, Applejack y Spike destruyen a Tirek en el G1 o algo así, no recuerdo bien, tengo que reverla.**

 **Quieren ver dibujos y fanarts de este fic? Bien, ahora pueden, finalmente tengo una cuenta en Deviantart con mi mismo sobrenombre que tengo aquí en FF , Conikiblasu-fan espero que estés leyendo, pues tengo más sorpresas épicas para este fic, nos vemos en Septiembre.**


	20. La lunática parte 1

**Capitulo 20**

 **La Lunática parte 1**

El chico caótico saltaba de un lado a otro casi bailando, sin duda ese fue el mejor encuentro y la mejor cita con su novia en semanas, Su Fluttershy era única , de eso no había ninguna duda, sólo con estar con ella un par de horas ya se sentía la persona más maravillosa del planeta, no sabía si era amor o magía, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con cada chasquido que hacía al bailar, los arboles y postes de luz bailan al compas de su canción, detrás suyo lo seguía una radio con dos patas.

(Madness discord)

 _ **"Mejor disfruta de tu poder mientras puedas Distonto"**_

El chico de piel gris entró a su edifició y encontró a su clon, el encargado, este se encontraba trapeando el piso.

-Qué hay otro yo- saludó el con una sonrisa.

-Parece que a cierto donjuán le fue bien ¿Me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas para nada, mi querido clon, debo decir que Fluttershy aún me ama, me extraña mucho, lo bueno es que nuestro amor nunca se desvanece, ni con la distancia-

-Eso es bueno mi amigo, no sabes cuanto me alegro por ti-

-Por cierto Tirek ¿ya regresó?-

-El espeluznante chico rojo? No, aún no regresa- respondió el otro Discord cortante -¿Irás a buscarlo?-

-No , soy su tutor, no su niñero, pero si se tarda demasiado tendré que salir a buscarlo yo, espero que no se le ocurra huir, ahora que el sabe de mis dones, sabe que no importa hacia donde se vaya, yo lo encontraré-

-Está bien, si tu lo dices-

-Hey Discord, deja de lloriquear ya llegué- dijo Tirek sin emoción.

Discord levantó una ceja.

-Te tardaste mucho-

-Necesitaba algo de aire luego de soportar a la chica vaquera-

Discord no pudo evitar reír.

-ella es muy dura ¿Verdad?-

-Sin duda, pero la superé-

El chico de piel gris dio unos aplausos, Tirek sólo rodó los ojos en respuesta, evidentemente fastidiado, Discord cortó el aplauso y sonrió.

-te felicito Tirek, pasaste una de las seis pruebas que te puse, supongo que ahora sabes con quién te toca mañana ¿no?-

-Si la chica rosada lunática esa?-

-Tirek, no hables así de una de las amigas de Fluttershy ,no es lunática, sólo es…. Hiperactiva, trata de no ser duro con ella ¿deacuerdo?-

El chico rojo rodó los ojos con fastidio pero asintió.

-deacuerdo-

Ambos caminaron de forma tranquila hasta la escuela Canterlot, algo fuera de lugar les llamó la atención al chico caótico y al chico vándalo, unas ambulancias proviniendo de la misma dirección donde se encontraba la escuela, presumiblemente, Discord y Tirek se miraron extrañados y corrieron.

Al llegar se encontraron con la directora Celestia , observando como algunos estudiantes llegaban en camillas, Discord los observó, se veían terribles, el rostro pálido, pupilas dilatadas, mirada perdida, casi parecían zombies, pero era obvio que esos estudiantes pescaron algún resfrío, Celestia levantó la mirada al notar al chico de piel gris en la entrada.

-Discord-

-Qué ocurre, Trolestia? – preguntó el

-Pasó una terrible situación Discord, como si Sunset shimmer en coma y el ataque de la hidra no fuera suficiente, resulta que una fuerte ola de enfermedad surgió entre los estudiantes, Fiebre roja-

Discord hizo una expresión de confusión

-¿Fiebre roja?-

-Fue lo que los médicos dijeron, ahora los estudiantes enfermos fueron trasladados al hospital, estarán bien, sólo necesitan reposo, esto es muy extraño, según los médicos , esta fiebre sólo se dá en el continente Africano ¿me pregunto como llegó aquí?-

-No lo sé Celestia, realmente esto me tomó por sorpresa-

Tirek no dijo una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada, juntar las manos tras su espalda, escuchar la conversación de ambos y hacerse el desentendido.

-Me preocupa mucho por Fluttershy y las demás chicas, ellas también podría contraer la fiebre también-

-Descuida Discord, ya hablé con todas ellas para que tomen las medidas de prevención con la fiebre roja, incluso llamé a casa de Twilight, y Flash quien está cuidando a Sunset-

-Hablando de eso, Sunny todavía no despierta ¿verdad?-

Celestia bajó la mirada con tristeza, pues Sunset shimmer era su mejor estudiante a quien la directora apreciaba mucho, además de Twilight.

-No, no hay ninguna novedad en torno a eso-

-Oh… entiendo.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, al igual que el almuerzo, no hubo ningún tipo de disturbio o asunto mágico, la hora de la salida había llegado, algunos estudiante murmuraban la novedad de la semana, y era el misterioso brote de la fiebre roja.

Tirek se resignó a esperar en la entrada de la escuela, era increíble que cierta peli rosa estaba tardando demasiado, y él obligadamente tenía que pasar tiempo con aquella insoportable, pero debía hacerlo, su magia de su elemento en Equestría era lo que le interesaba.

Apretó los dientes y refunfuñaba para sí mismo.

-¿Dónde Rayos está esa maldit…-

-Hola!

-AAAH!-

El chico rojo dio un pequeño salto del susto y la sorpresa que le causó la chica hiperactiva, ahí estaba, frente a ella , con esa gran sonrisa amigable y enérgica que la caracterizaba, al igual que su insoportable optimismo, no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

-¿Cómo estás Tirek? A pasado un buen tiempo, soy Pinkie pie, tal vez aún me recuerdes ya que no es la primera vez que estás aquí en la escuela Canterlot, pero ahora estás aquí de nuevo hasta que arreglen tu celda y te quedes ahí en ese reformatorio tartarus por un buen tiempo y…-

Ahora Tirek miraba con cierta sorpresa a Pinkie pie, efectivamente esa chica no había cambiado, sus constantes parladurías comenzaron a ponerlo nervioso y gritó:

-¡PINKIEEEEE!

La chica de la risa se calló de repente y miró atentamente a Tirek, este tenía una vena en la frente de irritación.

-A mi también me da una cierta urticaria verte, pero ahora me gustaría que vayamos a tu casa, me DES tus lecciones de amistad para reconformarme o como se diga, acabamos esto y tu sigues con lo tuyo y yo con lo mio ¿deacuerdo? y Cuanto antes mejor por favor-

Tirek llevó su mano masajeando su frente.

-put* caraj* , como hablas tanto-

-Uuuh es cierto, es hora de tus lecciones de amistad con la hiper divertidísima profesora pinkie pie! No te preocupes gruñoncito, vayamos a mi casa y ahí te enterarás de todo.

Ofreció Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír amigablemente.

-Bien andado-

Tirek se iba caminando junto a Pinkie en dirección a la casa de ella.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan un poco los antipáticos como tu , creo que tienen su encanto-

-Uh enserio?- respondió él sin emoción

-Pues que mal por ti, no me gustan las desquiciadas, me gustan chicas malas-

-Oye, las chicas malas no deberían atraerte por que son… malas, además yo ya tengo un novio gruñón, y está bien, yo lo quiero así-

-Entonces si no es tu problema, no critiques-

-Descuida, después de nuestra lección de amistad, serás un chico tomate nuevo-

-¿¡Tomate!? –

-Ya, te lo dije con cariño-

-Discúlpate ahora-

-jaja Tirek, no fue para tanto-

-¡Discúlpate!-

-Haha esta bien , perdón ¿feliz?-

-Hmm…

-Oh, Mira ya llegamos! Este es mi grandiosa casa!-

Tirek observó la casa de Pinkie pie con algo de curiosidad, nunca había visto la casa de la chica hiperactiva, Pinkie pie sacó las llaves del interior de su esponjoso cabello, el joven vándalo arqueó una ceja ante esa acción.

-Ya llegamos! Entra!- ofreció ella.

Todo parecía normal para cuando Tirek entró a su casa y….

(Golpe)

Fue rápido e inesperado, el chico rojo quedó aturdido en el suelo, por poco y perdía la conciencia, el observó a su agresor, un joven con cara de muy pocos amigos, quien lo miraba de forma seria, tenía un pantalón corto, una camiseta negra que decía la palabra "Jerk", tenía un bate en la mano derecha con el cual lo había golpeado.

-¿¡Que rayos haces cerca de mi chica!?- inquirió el de forma agresiva.

-Responde antes de te meta este bate en donde TÚ sabes-

Tirek lo miró confundido, sintió a un pequeño gatito negro y blanco sobre su pecho, este le lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

-¡Eso es Sr Mumbles! Enséñale quien manda-

-¡Dan!- reprendió Pinkie pie.

-¿Qué te he dicho de intentar golpear a las visitas con el bate?-

Tirek rápidamente apartó al gatito de encima de un pequeño manotazo, y se puso de pie completamente molesto por el ataque.

-¿Quién es este imbécil?-

-Él es Dan, mi novio- respondió Pinkie rodeando el cuello de Dan con sus brazos.

\- discúlpalo Tirek, es que él es un celoso-

La revelación para Tirek se sintió como una balde de agua en su espalda, una mezcla entre asombro y repulsión.

-¿¡Novio!? ¿Pero qué chingad…?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hahaha, apuesto que no esperaron esto ¿verdad? ¿enserio pensaron que no lo subiría en el dia de los inocentes? Pero aquí está, esto fue el capitulo de Tirek con Pinkie pie "la lunática"**

 **Quería publicar esto después de que saliera el final de la octava temporada en latino, pero no hubo tiempo, se que dije que sería en septiembre el siguiente capitulo pero no pudo ser, en fin, ahora lo actualizé, vamos, tampoco querrán que termine el fic pronto no?**

 **Aún no puedo creer que volvamos a ver a Tirek en la 8va temporada, y también no puedo creer que haya ayudado a las mane 6 a salir del tártaro. (pero sólo lo hizo para no tener que soportar a Pinkie jajaja) la verdad ya tenía planeado eso en futuros fics, ya habrán fanarts de ese episodio y este cap en mi Deviantart.**

 **Saludos al caballero de Arkham y demás seguidores de esta historia.**

 **Les deseo feliz año nuevo chicos, este Fic NO esta muerto.**


	21. La lunática parte 2

**Capitulo 21**

 **La Lunática parte 2**

Confusión, sopresa, enojo, esa eran las sensaciones en las que le podrían describir una situación como la que se encontraba Tirek, principalmente el enojo, como si fuera suficiente tener que soportar a una maniática rosada, también debía soportar al demente de su pareja.

Era increíble como alguien tan rara e infantil como Pinkie pie pudiera tener un novio, e irónicamente, es alguien con una personalidad completamente opuesta a la que el está acostumbrado.

-¿¡Quien rayos te crees que eres para atacarme así!?- gritó el chico rojo furioso.

-Ooh, Cálmate Tirek, Dan no quiso hacerlo apropósito-

-Cierra la bocota Pinkie, que tu novio sepa defenderse solo si tan hombrecito se cree-

-Dan, tontito, discúlpate con él ahora- ordenó Pinkie.

Tirek pudo escuchar al chico bufar en señal de fastidio. Dan ni siquiera disimulaba lo molesto que estaba al tener que disculparse

-Ugh… bien, Disculpame por golpearte, es que por tu forma de vestir, creí que eras alguna especie de asaltante motorista peligroso salido de algún reclusorio-

Tirek frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-Pues no estás lejos de tus suposiciones, por si no lo has notado, salí temporalmente del reformatorio Tartarus y ahora estoy obligado a aprender sobre la amistad, en otras palabras, otro método de aprisionamiento muy molesto-

-Ah ya veo, eres Tirek, el "Estudiante" del que estuvieron hablando las últimas semanas, no te reconocí, pero aún así no me inspiras ninguna confianza-

-¡Dan!- reprendió Pinkie.

-¿¡Que!? Por favor Pinkie, conozco a esta clase de personas, estos sujetos no cambian de la noche a la mañana, es obvio que está tramando algo-

Apuntó con el dedo de forma acusadora a Tirek ,mientras que este ni se inmutaba, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente en nada.

-No tengo idea de qué me hablas-

-Dan, Por favor intento hacer mi trabajo- suplicó la chica del elemento risa.

-No hagas que Tirek cambie de opinión en su redención-

-No, no pienso permitir que este tipejo esté cerca de ti, no tiene que ver con …celos, sólo no quisiera que nada te pase…. Argh! Eso sonó tan cursi!- exclamó Dan con Frustración.

Tirek no respondió nada, solamente se quedó mirando a aquel chico de camiseta negra con enojo y desprecio, lo dejaría pasar ya que Dan le recordaba a él de más joven, pero si no por la manera en que lo recibió no lo perdonaría.

"Espera a que absorba tu energía patán, te dejaré igual que a Shimmer" pensó con malicia.

-Awww Dan es lindo que te preocupes por mi tontito, pero no me pasará nada con Tirek, elemento de la armonía ¿recuerdas?- dijo Pinkie apuntando a su crystal en el cuello.

-Ya que, no vuelvas tarde- dijo él subiendo al segundo piso no sin antes voltearse hacia Tirek y hacerle entender con una seña de dedos que lo vigilaría de cerca.

"Tiene agallas, no como Discord" pensó Tirek.

El joven vándalo salió de su Trance al ver a Pinkie sonriendo frente a él.

-¿Y tú que me ves?-

-Nada, joven asistente de cumpleaños-

Tirek abrió los ojos ante los dichos de la peli rosada, pasó de estar molesto a estar muy confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Verás, le prometí a Cozy Glow que le daría mejor fiesta de su vida, y tú me ayudarás a hacerla-

-¿Cozy Glow?-

-Es una niña agradable, miembro del comité de jóvenes estudiantes, junto con Pipsqueak, te va a encantar mucho ¡Vamos!-

Alentó la chica rosada de ojos azules empezando a dar Saltos.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero mucho- se dijo Tirek para sí mismo.

"Lo que hago por conseguir poder, debo de verme tan patético ahora ¡qué fastidio!" fueron sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Tirek y Pinkie salieron de la casa y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Cozy Glow, por supuesto que la chica de la risa fue la que tuvo de cargar con todas las cosas necesarias para la fiesta durante todo el camino, Tirek en ningún momento se ofreció a ayudarla, el solamente caminaba con el único pensamiento de que todo esto acabara de una vez.

Para Tirek, tener que ver a un posible montón de mocosos riendo, gritando, entre otros tipos de ruidos sería muchísimo peor que estar en mil infiernos, era su punto de vista, para su suerte, el chico rojo y la chica rosada llegaron a a la casa de Cozy Glow.

-Tirek, toca la puerta por favor-

-Hmm-

El joven vándalo, en lugar de tocar el timbre, dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, Pinkie lo miró confundida, luego de un par de minutos, una niña de piel rosa, con rizos color azul claro y ojos escarlata les abrió la puerta, ella arqueó una ceja al verla.

-¿Tú eres la organizadora de fiestas?-

-Hola Cozy glow, sí soy yo!- respondió la chica hiperactiva enérgica.

-La gran organizadora de fiestas Pinkie pie, y él es mi ayudante Tirek, no le gusta que le digan "Tomate"-

-OYE!-

La niña de rizos celestes llamada Cozy clow se cruzó de brazos, dio un suspiro, y les hizo una seña con la mirada para que Pinkie pie y su llamativo ayudante entraran.

-Tirek, ayúdame a colocar estas globos sin inflar en la mesa, y los creativos centros de mesa-

Tirek observó con repulsión, la gran bolsa con los coloridos centros de mesa, con las fotos de Cozy glow encantadoramente sonriente, no tardo en deducir que esa niña era alguien muy soberbia con el ego por las nubes.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Odio las fiestas, sobre todo los cumpleaños-

-Oh vamos Tirek , aceptar ¿recuerdas? Además , puede que esta experiencia ayude con tu reforma-

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo No Pinkie-

Pinkie hizo una mueca pero después sonrió ante una idea.

-Oh tienes razón Tirek, esto no es tan importante-

*descansa su brazo sobre el hombro de Tirek*¨

-¿Y ahora qué haces?-

-Es más importante el dilema que tengo, hice una invención gastronómica en el arte de hacer ricos postres.

-¿y?

-que son cerezas aplastadas en tartas-

-No deseaba saber eso exactamente.

-Pero no sé nombre ponerle, podría llamarle chimireza o también le pondría cerezanga, la verdad estoy muy indecisa, tú que dices?-

-No me interesa-

-Chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga , chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga.

-Ya cállate , cierra esa bocota Pie, harás el ridículo con tu clienta-

-chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga.

Tirek apretó los dientes.

-Ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, no voy ayudarte-

-chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga, chimireza o cerezanga.

-Hmmmm….. DEACUERDO SOLO CALLATE LA PINCH* BOCA!-

-Siiii! Sabía que me ayudarías –

-Hmmm…

Luego de una par de horas de preparar todo los decorados, los cupcakes, los platos y utensilios de plástico para dicho pastel, e incluso el cañon de fiestas, que Pinkie pie sacó de la nada, cosa que dejó a Tirek con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión

-Dime Pinkie, no me digas que tú sola pudiste traer esa cosa de la nada-

-Claro, te sorprenderías por las cosas que puedo guardar en mi cabello, Tirek-

El chico rojo miró incrédulo a la hiperactiva chica rosa, mientras que ella volvió a lo suyo sin sospechar de Tirek, ella se volteó con una sonrisa y habló.

-Ah, y gracias Tirek.

-¿gracias? Por qué lunática- respondió el en su tono indiferente de siempre, esa chica inquieta sin duda alguna estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Pues, por no intentar hacer extraño o algo que un problemático como tú haría-

Tirek desvió la mirada, cruzado de brazos.

-No te emociones-

Una vez que la hora de festejar llegara, y la fiesta empezó, todos los invitados de Cozy llegaron para felicitarla, darle obsequios, alagarla, y por supuesto, divertirse y disfrutar de lo que ofrecía la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mientras Pinkie alegraba la fiesta con un montón de buenas y divertidas canciones para bailar y con el fin de entretener a los invitados, Tirek se encontraba completamente apartado de ella, y de Pinkie , lo más lejos posible.

Era increíble lo fastidiosa e irritante que podía llegar esa esa peli rosada, era lo que pensaba el chico rojo, por estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no notó que alguien se le estaba acercando.

-Hey…

-¿Hmmm? Oh eres la cumpleañera-

Tirek notó aquella sonrisa que Cozy Glow le expresaba.

-Hola, veo que no nos hemos conocido, me llamo Cozy glow, somos amigos?-

-Niña, puedes dejar de fingir amabilidad conmigo, ya me dí cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones-

La niña de rizos celestes abandono su falsa sonrisa y miró a Tirek de reojo.

-Ah si?-

-Por supuesto que si pequeña, detesto la amistad, la aborrezco, pero sé muy bien la diferencia entre una persona con un sentido de amistad genuino y otra que la quiere para su propia conveniencia.

-Esta bien ¿pero te digo algo?-

-Qué…

-Yo también acabo de notar que no estás con Pinkie por que quieres hacer amistades con ella , si no por algo más- dijo Cozy sonriendo con malicia.

-o me equivoco?-

-No, para nada-

-Yo sé que la buscas, quieres su magia-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo lo…-

-Oh por favor, con todo lo que ocurrió en la escuela Canterlot, no me es difícil adivinar que tarde o temprano apareciera con intenciones de controlar la magia de las Mane 6-

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿delatarme? No sabes con quien te metes niña-

Cozy sonrió de una forma más espeluznante.

-Oh, veo que tú tampoco lo sabes-

Tirek le dio una mirada penetrante a la cumpleañera, pero Cozy Glow no se inmutó y siguió sonriendo de forma malvada hacia Tirek, el cambió su mirada intimidante a una expresión sonriente.

-Me caes bien niña, tiene agallas, te concederé eso-

-La amistad también puede usarse para conseguir lo que deseas, aunque no lo creas-

-Pues yo no pienso así, es absurdo-

-Un día te lo demostraré, y verás que tenía razón-

-Tampoco soy tu maestro en fechorías niña-

La voz de Pinkie en el escenario llamó la atención de ambos, La hiperactiva peli rosa del elemento Risa, tenía un micrófono.

-Atención queridos invitados, hoy es un gran día para una gran cumpleañera, quien seguramente debe estar nerviosa o emocionada, o tal vez nerviosionada, unos aplausos para Gozy glow- animó Pinkie.

La luz del reflector se cernió sobre la mencionada, la cual dio su típica sonrisa fingida saludando a todos los invitados a quienes tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, sin perder su sonrisa habló.

-¿Lo ves? Harían lo que sea, creo que si dijera que si saltaran de un edificio por mi, lo harían-

-Con que eres buena manipulando, bien-

Pinkie continuó.

-Aunque no es mi fiesta, quiero agradecer a todos los invitados de Gozy glow por haber asistido y por haberse divertido, más por lo segundo, ya que toda la decoración y preparación de esto hizo que realmente valiera la pena, Wiii! –

Pinkie pie flotó literalmente sobre el escenario, al sentir la alegría de haber cumplido con el propósito de su talento con las fiestas, cosa que llamó por completo la atención de Tirek, el sonrió con maldad, sus ojos brillaron, la hora de tomar la magia de la chica rosada había llegado al fin.

-Tú dices que la amistad puede usarse para lograr el poderío absoluto niña, pero yo te demostrare que eso no es posible si no tienes poder de verdad, como la magia!-

Tirek abrió su boca, la energía de la magia que irradiaba Pinkie pie fue atraída hacia él, Tirek no necesitaba acercarse demasiado a Pinkie pie para robarle toda la magia interna, Pinkie no se daba cuenta de ello, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse pálida, mareada y sin fuerzas.

Cayó a la madera sobre sus piernas, y por poco cae del escenario, se hubiese lastimado de no ser por las personas que estaban cerca para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mantenerla sujetada.

En cuanto al chico rojo, se sentía como si hubiera conciliado el mejor sueño de su vida, se sentía más fuerte, más enérgico, claro, había adsorbido la magia interna de la más hiperactiva de las amigas de Discord, Sus musculos aumentaron un poco mas que cuando absorvió la magia de Applejack, Cozy boquiabierta notó el cambio físico en Tirek.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo él victorioso.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Tirek- dijo Cozy en un tono seco.

-Lo mismo digo niña-

Tirek socorrió a Pinkie, la apartó de la gente, usando su nueva fuerza, ahora que ya cumplió el propósito, no tenía nada que hacer en ese patio.

-Vamos déjenla inútiles, yo me encargo de llevarla a su casa, Pinkie estuvo muy inquieta el día de hoy, es obvio que le pasaría tarde o temprano-

-N-No Tirek- dijo Pinkie en un tono cansado, como si tuviera sueño.

-Aún no disparé el cañón de confeti-

-¿Enserio piensas en eso? sin duda esa fiebre roja te ha pegado fuerte chica loca- Tirek sonrió con malicia.

-Te llevo a tu casa y nada más-

-S-Solo espero que hayas aprendido un poco c-con esto-

-Oh si Pinkie aprendi bastante jejeje-

Tirek llegó a la casa de Pinkie y la dejó ahí, por supuesto que hubo un escandalo , ya que Dan lo acusó de haberle hecho algo a su chica,por suerte estaban las hermanas de Pinkie pie, Maud pie y Limestone pie para detenerlo y calmarlo.

Dan versus tenía un bate de beisbol listo para destrozarlo en la cabeza de Tirek, por supuesto que el chico rojo no se contuvo en lanzarle insultos a Dan por acusarlo y amenazarlo de esa forma, Tirek se fue, pero no sin antes recibir una advertencia de Limestone y Maud de que si el tuvo algo que ver en lo que le ocurrió a Pinkie pie, ellas se asegurarían de que lo lamentara, pues sabían la clase de calaña que era Tirek, el por supuesto, la advertencia de las hermanas lo tuvo sin cuidado.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Y ahora Tirek consiguió la magia de Pinkie pie, le faltan las cuatro Mane 6, que hará después de ello, espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Cozy glow, saludos para los que aún sigan la historia, el capitulo próximo no tardará.**


	22. La chica cobarde

**Capitulo 22**

 **La chica cobarde**

En una semana , todo había la tranquilidad y armonía que se sentía en la escuela Canterlot high, se veía opacada, desvanecida, como si nunca hubiese exitido en primer lugar.

De repente, la mayoría de los estudiantes sufrían repentinos brotes de fiebre roja, los síntomas eran los mismos, piel pálida, falta de apetito y ánimo, mirada decaída, había una fuerte epidemia sin duda, Ya cuatro de las temerarias Mane 6 habían sido afectadas por la fiebre

La directora Celestia no sabía que hacer, en momentos así lo único que podía hacer ella era mandar a sus queridos estudiantes de vuelta a casa, el problema es que el número de estudiantes contagiados aumentaba, si esto continuaba así, Celestia no tendría más opción que cancelar el baile de otoño.

-No te preocupes Cherilee, te aseguro que ya te encuentro un reemplazo en lo que tu recuperes- dijo Celestia mientras hablaba por telefono.

-Adios-

Al finalizar su llamada la mujer de cabello multicolor miraba a la aprendiz de subdirectora, futura subdirectora, Starlight por ahora no solo era la mejor estudiante que pudo haber salido de la escuela Cristal, si no también contaba con ella como su mejor amiga, desde que su hermana Luna se fue con los Ex villanos.

-Oh Starlight, lo que está pasando aqui es terrible, como pudo salirse esto de las manos? no sé que más puedo hacer-

La directora dio un suspiro.

-En momentos como este desearía tener poderes mágicos y resolverlo todo-

Al escuchar eso Starlight no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Bueno, eso no esta lejos de ser imposible, podría conseguirlos-

Celestia salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la futura subdirectora y arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Luego de ver lo que les pasó a Sunset, Discord, y Gloriosa? No gracias-

-Bueno, podríamos pedir que Discord use un poco de su magia del caos para curar a los estudiantes-

-Discord aún no aprende del todo a controlar su magia, tiene sus riesgos, además de que él siempre pide algo a cambio-

La directora Celestia y Starlight glimmer se sentían completamente atadas de manos y pies, no sabían como ponerle alto a esta epidemia, ni siquiera las libretas de prevención de la parte de la enfermería sirvió de mucho.

Mientras con las Mane 6.

Rarity estaba recostada en su cómoda cama esponjada, cubierta con una bata, comiendo un pote de helado, sentía que esa fiebre roja la estaba matando, según su dramática forma de pensar.

De repente su telefono móvil había vibrado, una de sus muchas amigas y contactos le habría mandado algún mensaje importante.

El mensaje provenía de la chica de la lealtad, en el grupo de redes sociales.

-Es un mensaje de Rainbow Dash, me pregunto que querrá-

RD:

 _"Hola Rarity ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"_

 _RTY:_

 _"Me siento de lo más terrible, me siento como si un rufian me despojara con saña de todas mis joyas"_

 _RD:_

 _"¿Tu crees que tu situación es mala? Mira la mía, yo por tener esta maldita fiebre, no puedo hacer ninguna actividad deportiva hasta que me recupere! Es tan frustrante"_

 _PKP:_

 _"Oh hola chicas! Esto es tan genial, estar resfriada y enferma para así poder divertirte en casa ¿no es genial? Wiii!"_

 _RD:_

 _"No sé como podrías considerar eso como algo bueno pinkie, y eso que tu eres mucho más enérgica e inquieta que yo"_

 _PKP:_

 _"Bueno eso se debe a que, por lo menos, lo ultimo que pude hacer es una buena fiesta de cumpleaños memorable a Cozy Glow! ¡Viva yo!"_

 _RD:_

 _"Bien por ti Pinkie pie, al menos tu pudiste hacer lo que mas te gustaba, yo por otro lado, no podré ir a la práctica , me hubiese gustado ir antes de enfermarme con la fiebre roja, rayos, pero no, estuve pasando el rato con ese Tirek y ban, me decaí y me dio la fiebre"_

 _Ese mensaje de Rainbow había despertado una curiosidad en la chica de la generosidad , Rarity había quedado pensativa durante un momento, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha mientras lo hacía, a veces la modista tenía ciertos aires de detectivo._

 _RTY:_

 _"Es curioso que digas eso Rainbow, por que es lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí"_

 _RD:_

 _"¿a qué te refieres Rarity?"_

 _RTY:_

 _"Me refiero a que a mi también me agarraron los síntomas de la fiebre roja, después de que Tirek pasara tiempo conmigo en la boutique, para darle unas lecciones de reforma"_

 _PKP:_

 _"Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, me he sentido muy mal por esa fiebre justo después de que Tirek y yo fueramos a preparar el cumpleaños de Cozy glow"_

 _RD:_

 _"No comprendo lo que tratas de decir Rarity"_

 _RTY:_

 _"Verán esto es lo que me ocurrió cuando Tirek estaba en mi Boutique"_

(Flashback de Rarity)

 _La chica de la generosidad se encontraba confeccionando un vestido, cociendo todos los detalles para que este quedara espléndido._

 _Detrás de ella se encontraba Tirek cruzado de brazos, aburrido con una expresión de molestia._

 _-Dime Rarity ¿Nunca te aburres de esto?-_

 _-No ¿por qué lo haría?-_

 _Tirek bufa molesto._

 _-No importa-_

 _El chico rojo nota a Coco pommel, la tímida asistente de Rarity, quien miraba a Tirek con cierto temor y nerviosismo._

 _-¡Y tú que mes tonta!-_

 _-L-lo siento- dijo Coco en forma leve antes de alejarse._

 _Si no fuera por que la modista estaba completamente centrada en su nuevo vestido creado, de lo contrario, habría reprendido al chico vándalo por hablarle de esa forma a su asistente._

 _Para suerte de Rarity y Coco, Fancy pants había llegado para juzgar el mismo._

 _-Dime Rarity… como te inspiraste para crear este vestido?-_

 _Mientras tanto la chica de cabello violeta pensaba en alguna respuesta que fuera convincente, estando nerviosa respondió._

 _-No quería caer en el Kitsh, ya sabe, mucha imagen , poco significado, quería hacer que la mujer se viera poderosa pero sin dejar de lucir bella-_

 _-Hmm… nada mal Rarity, muchas mucha iniciativa y eso me encanta, claro que podremos trabajar juntos, si gustas, luego hablaré con tus padres antes de firmar el contrato, nos vemos Rarity, tu boutique tiene un futuro prometedor-_

 _Una vez que Fancy pants y sus seguidores se fueron, La chica de cabello violeta no contuvo su emoción y saltó de alegría, una vez más , sus vestidos cada vez ganaban mayor reconocimiento en todo el condado._

 _-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Por fin logramos!- Abrazó a Coco pommel quien sonreía con el logro de su jefa y amiga, Tirek también sonreía pero de forma ruín._

 _Pues la magia de Rarity se estaba manifestando alrededor de ella, Tirek no perdió ningún segundo y abrió su boca atrayendo toda la magia hacia él._

 _Rarity empezó a perder fuerza y casi hace que Coco pommel terminara en el suelo junto en ella, por suerte Coco pudo sujetarla._

 _-¿Pero qué me pasó? P-Por que de repente tengo frio, y me siento tan cansada?-_

 _-S-Supongo que la emoción del momento- respondió Coco mientras sonreía tímidamente._

 _-T-Tal vez ¿ y Tirek?-_

 _Las chicas voltearon la mirada para ver al chico rojo revoltoso, pero solamente encontraron la puerta de entrada de la boutique abierta._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

"Y eso fue lo que pasó…"

Al leer todo lo que explicó la chica de la generosidad, Rainbow dash se quedó pensativa, tratando de unir los cabos, la chica atleta amante de los partidos de soccer se preguntaba si su amiga Rarity estaba siendo demasiada paranoica con el chico rojo, o realmente Tirek esta tramando algo.

En otra parte, en el parque…

Tirek sonreía como si se hubiera conseguido a la gallina de los huevos de oro, Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan poderoso en su vida, y eso que ya tenía la magia de las 4 mane 6, nada más faltaban dos mas, la chica cobarde Fluttershy y la otra chica, La nerd cuatroojos , curiosamente, la que menos conocía de las Mane 6, ahora que el lo pensaba, según discord ,esa chica de piel lavanda pertenecía a la escuela Crystal anteriormente, era todo lo que Tirek sabía de ella.

Aunque ahora estaba cerca y a la vez lejos de conseguir el poder absoluto para someter al mundo que el despreciaba desde que tenía conciencia, su siguiente víctima era nada más y nada menos que la novia de Discord, conocía a Fluttershy.

Al chico de piel roja siempre le pareció bastante patético lo miedosa y temerosa que era ella, aunque le causaba mucha gracia en realidad, después de todo, el era un bravucón también.

El problema aquí es que Discord esta vez estaría cerca, después de todo, era Fluttershy por quien el chico caótico suspiraba dia y noche, Tirek no se considerado un "Fanático" del amor, el sentía algo por alguien, pero esa persona cambió y ahora estaba en coma, después de ella, jamás hubo otra "indicada"

Iba ser muy difícil poder mandar apartar a Discord durante un momento , sin que este sospeche, después de todo, Discord a pesar de ser una persona "decente" , aún tenía esa intención de detectar cuando alguien lo estuviera engañando y tramando.

"Maldita sea, si que la tengo difícil"

-Discord ¿realmente es necesario que estés aquí conmigo y Fluttershy?- preguntó Tirek serio, con la última esperanza de convencerlo.

-Por supuesto Tirek, tres razones, una, quiero ver los avances en tu reforma dos, tengo que cuidar a Fluttershy, cuatro de sus amigas se enfermaron, no quiero que eso pase con ella, y tres, me encanta estar con Fluttershy.

El chico rojo bufó molesto.

-Bien…-

-Oh, ahí está- dijo Discord sonriente, primero miró hacia todos los rincones del parque asegurándose de que el padre de la chica de la amabilidad no estuviera cerca, incluso invocó una larga vistas con muchos lentes mirando alrededor.

Tirek levantó una ceja ante el curioso objeto lógicamente impensable.

-Bien, no hay moros en la costa-

Fluttershy se encontraba en el parque , sentada sobre un mantel, con plates con pan con mantequilla, con sus queridos amigos animales alrededor.

-¿Quiere más bellotas , señor ardilla?- ofreció la chica al pequeño roedor con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey Fluttershy aquí!- gritó Discord, quien venía junto a Tirek.

-Oh, es Discord y… Tirek-

Fluttershy no estaba en contra de los pensamientos de Discord sobre querer reformar a Tirek, pues eso era muy noble de su parte, pero había algo en Tirek que la incomodaba mucho, ella no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero le infundía mucho temor comparable a cuando ella era solamente una niña, la idea de tenerlo cerca la estremecía, pero por suerte Discord estaría con ella.

-Debo ser fuerte Angel- dijo la chica a su conejo.

-Por Discord, además no creo que Tirek sea tan malo-

Minutos más tarde….

Luego de una media hora insufrible para el chico rojo, por tener que ver a al chico de piel gris y a la chica cobarde en sus nauseabundos afectos de amor y otras cosas de pareja, finalmente llegó el momento de que Fluttershy le enseñara algunas lecciones importantes para su reforma.

-Bien Tirek, lección numero, para ganar la confianza de las personas, debes ser amable-

-Ajá- dijo Tirek cruzado de brazos y sin mucho interés.

-Tirek, sé que es aburrido pero te ayudará-

-tú no hables despeinado, la estoy escuchando a ella-

-como quieras Tirek-

-Bien, continuemos- dijo Fluttershy mientras a su conejo.

-Angel-

Este asintió y se ocultó en una madriguera bajo un arbusto, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Tirek, el frunció el ceño molesto.

-Condenada rata mierdos* de orejas largas- murmuró para si mismo.

-Bien Tirek, empezemos…. Tu lección de reforma- Dijo Fluttershy haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle al chico rojo.

-¿Y eso es?-

-La primera prueba de Amabilidad, es ganarte la confianza de angel-

-Nada más?-

-Si, supongo- fluttershy desvió la mirada.

-Bien-

Tirek de mala gana se agachó de rodillas, La chica tímida le dá un pedazo de zanahoria.

-Toma, con esto podrás ganarte la confianza de Angel-

Tirek toma ese pedazo de zanahoria, y se lo acerca al conejo quien lo miraba desconfiado desde la madriguera.

-Oye…ehm…Angel ¿quieres esta zanahoria? Pues sal de ahí ahora-

Fluttershy frunció el ceño.

-Eso no fue muy amable Tirek-

Tirek ignoró por completo la critica de la novia de Discord, pero siendo sinceros, el prefería esto a tener que soportar a la loca chica rosada de las fiestas.

-Mas vale que salgas ahora-

Angel se gruzó de brazos y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Condenado conejo-

El chico caótico sonrió divertido ante esa escena.

-Si, es un demonio peludo insufrible ¿no?-

-¡Discord!- dijo Fluttershy reprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-

Tirek se sentía frustrado, esta vez tenía los ojos del chico caótico encima, y eso lo frustraba, necesitaba un modo de crear una distracción, de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno, el conejo no tiene hambre-

Arrojó el pedazo de zanahoria muy lejos sorprendiendo a Discord y Fluttershy, pensando que el conejo saldría de la madriguera para comer eso, afortunadamente, así fue, Pero Tirek la lanzó apropósito a la calle, arriesgándose a que el conejo fuera atropellado, el chico rojo fingió estar en shock.

-Oh, pero que hice.

Los ojos de Fluttershy abrieron como platos,

-¡ANGEL!-

Discord corrió en su rescate, a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho Angel.

-Descuida, Fluttershy iré por el!-

El chico de piel gris llegó hasta el medio de la calle y atrapó a angel, pero no notó que un auto venía a toda velocidad.

-¡DISCORD EL AUTO!- gritó Fluttershy.

Viendo que no podría esquivar el vehículo a tiempo, Discord cubrió a Angel y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, para su sorpresa, de forma inesperada e insconciente, la magia de su contraparte draconeequs se activó ,una rampa apareció frente a él de la nada, el auto pasó sobre la rampa y voló, continuó su rumbo a toda velocidad.

Discord abrió uno de sus ojos y pasó de una expresión confundida a sorprendida, de nuevo la magia de su otro yo alterno de Equestria lo había salvado, no era la primera vez, ya había ocurrido en Manehattan cuando el y Sonata escapaban de las autoridades.

Fluttershy se desmayó de la impresión, por casi perder a su chico caótico amado y su mascota, Tirek logró sujetarla.

-Yo la tengo Discord , ve por una ambulancia- sugerió Tirek.

-Buena idea Tirek, ya vuelvo!-

Tirek sonrió victorioso al ver que por fin Discord no andaba cerca, era momento de actuar el coloco a Fluttershy suavemente sobre el suelo, mientras la chica amable abría los ojos lentamente, recuperando la conciencia.

-Eeh ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tirek?¡ IIIIK!-

Fluttershy lanzó un chillido al sentir la mano del chico rojo apretar su delicado cuello ¿acaso el quería estrangularla? Se horrorizo al ver como los ojos de Tirek brillaban.

-Abre tu boca AHORA-

Lo último que vió la chica tímida fue a Tirek con la boca abierta por la cual ingresaba una energía color amarillo que parecía provenir de ella, perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **El capitulo 22, apuesto que no se la esperaban, pero aquí está, voy a terminar este fanfic cuanto antes, o por lo menos ponerle unos cuantos caps antes de que lleguemos al final.**

 **Discord confía demsiado en Tirek-_-**

 **Saludos enormes para 3D4D y para Isaac (Conikiblasu) quien probablemente esté leyendo.**


End file.
